Deeply in Love
by Swato
Summary: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterrissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ?   Suite de Madly in Love  AlbusXScorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterisse sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! ?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DEEPLY IN LOVE<strong>**

_- Le moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin agir avec honneur. _

_- Je les adore ces moments... Je les salue de la main quand je les vois passer._

Extrait du film Pirate des Caraïbes

µ**  
><strong>

****_Prologue_ ****

µ**  
><strong>

Je ne pouvais pas croire cela.

Je regardais dans tout les sens, cherchant un bruit, une éclaboussure, tout ce qui aurait pu me donner un indice.

J'étais là, stupidement accroché à l'herbe sur laquelle je m'étais effondré et j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je regardais le lac en face de moi. J'avais plusieurs options.

Un : plonger

Deux : plonger et me noyer.

L'endroit était si paradisiaque, qui aurait pu croire que des choses aussi terrible se passait dans ce petit coin de paradis ? Un cri horrible surgit des profondeurs de l'eau et je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles pour étouffer ce son assourdissant.

Qui pourrait rivaliser avec une telle créature ?

µ

AP&SM

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_Salut salut ! _

_Comme promis, voici **Deeply in Love.** _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux..._

_(bah quoi ! ? On peut toujours rêver ! C'est Noël non ? MDR)_


	2. 1 LE MARIAGE

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterisse sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 1_****

****Le Mariage  
><strong>**

µ**  
><strong>

_Au nom du père, du fils... et du sans esprit. _

Extrait du film Quatre mariages et un enterrement.

µ

**Interrogez la famille sur le mariage de Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Potter, voilà ce qu'il en ressortirait :**

µ

* * *

><p><em>Je suis toujours en train de me demander si il ne s'agirait pas d'une énorme farce !<em>

**Alastor Malfoy, arrière-grand-père paternel. **

* * *

><p><em>C'est une grande nouvelle, je ne vais pas dire qu'ils seront heureux puisqu'ils le sont déjà. Mais se marier, c'est une étape fondamentale dans un couple et je pense que si ils se sentent prêts à passer le cap, c'est que leur amour a atteint son apogée. <em>

**Harry Potter, père de Albus. **

* * *

><p><em>Marier, ils vont réellement se marier... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu ? Merlin, sa mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle le savait.<em>

**Draco Malfoy, père de Scorpius. **

* * *

><p><em>Mon bébé ! Mon bébé marié à 27 ans ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Quand je pense qu'il y a deux mois seulement James se mariait lui aussi. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est devenue un rêve. Je suis tellement fière d'eux. Si seulement ma Lily pouvait se marier elle aussi ! Mon bonheur serait complet ! Oh, Mrs Ortello ! Vous savez que mon fils va se marier ? <em>

**Ginny Weasley, mère de Albus. **

* * *

><p>µ<strong><br>**

Un brise tiède agitait la tente qui m'avait été assignée pour les préparatifs. Je resserrais nerveusement les pans de mon costume traditionnel et passais une main dans mes cheveux tout en me regardant dans le grand miroir à pied en face de moi. J'avais l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'absolument dégoutant et j'étais vert. Je soufflais pour me calmer mais ne réussissais qu'à produire un son proche d'un vieux ventilateur en surchauffe. Je déglutissais difficilement tout en déboutonnant le premier bouton de ce fichu col mao. J'avais choisi moi-même ma tenue – sous les conseils de ma mère - pour le mariage et il m'avait parut parfait accroché à son cintre, mais porté et sur mes épaules, je me faisait l'effet d'une caricature d'un hindoue. Je détournais le regard du miroir et m'asseyais sur une chaise qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Est-ce qu'on avait toujours ce moment de doute à l'approche du mariage ?

C'était réellement horrible ! J'avais toujours été sûr de moi quand il s'agissait de ma relation avec Scorpius. Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait, point barre. Mais maintenant, la question était : est-ce que nous deux, ça durerait ? Le cap du mariage, ça me faisait flipper. Scorpius le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il avait mis autant de temps à me le proposer.

- Si j'avais été sûr que tu me répondrais oui, je te l'aurais demandé à la sortie de Poudlard, avait-il dit en ricanant.

Je savais que mon hésitation l'avait fait souffrir. Mais je lui avais expliqué que ce n'était pas mon amour pour lui que je remettais en question, le mariage me faisait juste peur. Mais quand il m'avait fait sa demande, après un dîner aussi romantique que niais, l'ambiance et la situation étaient tellement... Je n'avais pas pu – et su – dire non. Je l'aimais, je voulais me marier. A ce moment là, je n'avais plus peur.

_Bon sang, à quoi est-ce que j'avais pensé _? M'insurgeais-je

J'étais vraiment un froussard ! Est-ce que j'avais peur de m'engager ? Bien sûr que non, j'appartenais à Scorpius depuis plus de 7 ans. Et il était mien. C'était une relation aussi exclusive que possessive. Je hochais la tête calmement en m'efforçant de respirer régulièrement. Résultat : je m'étouffais à moitié en crachotant.

Je suis désespérant. C'est peu de le dire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de me marier déjà ? La raison ne me revenait plus. J'aimais Scorpius, ça c'était certain. Mais nous étions bien avec Gribouille, Crapule et Bambi, non ? Il ne nous avait pas fallu de mariage pour être heureux, alors pourquoi on se mariait ? Je sursautais en bondissant de ma chaise quand le pan de la tente se souleva. Mon père entra et eut un rictus – mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération – en voyant ma tête angoissée. Il ricana et referma derrière lui.

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe, je me trompe ?

- J'arrive plus à respirer, avouais-je penaud.

- Aller, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se marie !

Mon père s'approcha de moi et serra mon épaule d'une façon paternelle. Son sourire amusé était toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres et je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire au tremblement perceptible de ses épaules. Je lui fichais un coup sur son bras et il éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre.

- C'est pas drôle, pa' ! Arrête de rire ! M'indignais-je.

- Ah la la ! J'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge, dit-il en soupirant.

Il avait l'air nostalgique, un éclair de tristesse passa sur ses traits et je fronçais les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cette tristesse ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Je soupirais à mon tour. Le couple de mes parents battaient de l'aile en ce moment.

- Est-ce que tu t'es encore disputé avec maman ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Mon père redressa la tête et me fit un énorme sourire. Je secouais la tête tandis qu'il riait bêtement.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu en as assez avec ton mariage.

- C'était à propos de quoi cette fois ci ? Demandais-je d'un ton blasé.

- Euh... v-votre cadeau, en fait, je l'avais oublié à la maison, marmotta t-il.

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Vraiment, mon père était si tête en l'air. Je le regardais se mettre à rougir en baissant la tête comme un gamin prit en faute et ça me fit rire. Il releva la tête, étonné et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, mécontent que je me foutes de lui.

- Dis donc ! On ne t'a pas appris le respect pour tes aînés ! ? Je te rappelle que je suis ton père !

- Et toi fais attention ! Rétorquais-je entre deux rires, parce que je changerais pas tes couches quand tu seras gâteux et sénile !

- Oh toi ! Gronda t-il

Il s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus quand la tente s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je ne pensais plus à me cacher derrière ma chaise mais souriais toujours. Mon frère entra et rit en voyant notre position. Mon père avait les mains tendues vers moi comme si il allait lancer l'assaut et j'étais à moitié planqué derrière ma chaise dans une pose défensive.

- Et bien, on s'amuse ici. Mon futur beau frère est sur le point de se pisser dessus, c'est consternant, annonça James en secouant la tête.

Je sursautais en le regardant. Alors... comme moi ? Il... Je souriais puis me rasseyais sur ma chaise, plus serein. Tout irait bien. C'était Scorpius après tout. James me tendit la main, je le regardais un moment, perplexe puis la prit. Il me tira – si fort que mon bras craqua – et me donna une accolade.

- Petit Albus a tellement grandi ! Se moqua t-il

- James, râlais-je.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais c'est bientôt l'heure. Tu te sens comment ?

- Mort de trouille, répondis-je d'une voix fluette.

- Alors, ça va aller. Tout le monde est là dehors, me rassura mon père.

Il souleva un pan de la tente de façon à ce que je vois ce qui se passe sans qu'on ne m'aperçoive. Je sursautais en voyant tout ce monde. Quand je pense que nous avions convenus d'inviter seulement la famille proche ! Mais Scorpius et sa folie des grandeurs ! C'était insensé, j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir atteint l'autel.

- Je ne connais pas la moitié des gens dehors, gémis-je. Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour fuir ? Demandais-je à James en murmurant.

- Vas-y je te couvres, dit-il d'un air conspirateur.

- Personne ne va s'enfuir, interrompit mon père. Toi, tu vas aller gentiment à l'autel pour assurer ton rôle de témoin ! Et toi, tu vas assoir ton cul sur cette chaise en attendant que la musique se mette en route. Compris ?

- Oui, chef, marmonnais-je

J'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi l'avais-je invité déjà ? Ah oui, c'était mon père. James me fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la tente tandis que mon père me prenait par les épaules pour m'assoir sur la chaise. Je me laissais faire. Je sentais le stress me nouer la gorge, est-ce que j'allais être capable de dire oui ? Il valait mieux, nos parents avaient dépensés une petite fortune pour ce mariage. Le père de Scorpius avait voulu un mariage en grande pompe, le mien quelque chose de familial et de simple. Finalement, ils avaient fait un mixte des deux et ils l'avaient organisés ensemble. N'écoutant nos exigences que d'une oreille.

Scorpius était trop conciliant avec moi. Il m'avait passé tout mes caprices, je me demandais encore comment il avait fait pour me supporter. Je souriais en voyant son visage dans ma tête. Il valait bien tout les mariages du monde. J'avais voulu un mariage en plein air, j'avais été exaucé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Mon père regarda un moment par l'interstice de la tente puis il se tourna vers moi en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Je le regardais faire son manège avec perplexité puis il s'approcha de moi et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Je voulais attendre qu'on soit seul pour te donner le reste. Tiens : quelque chose de bleu.

- Oh papa ! On avait dit pas trop conventionnel ! Râlais-je.

- Ça concerne la tradition ! Tu ne voudrais pas te porter malheur ?

Son regard se fit sérieux, il stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils tandis que je ne répondais pas. Je finis par hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il hocha la tête à son tour et sortit l'objet bleu de la poche de sa veste. Il passa l'écharpe en soie bleu autour de mon cou avec un sourire. Il l'ajusta et en lissa les plis.

- Voilà, tu l'as. Maintenant, quelque chose de vieux. Je t'aurais bien donné la cape d'invisibilité mais pour un mariage, ce ne serait pas correct, dit-il en riant.

- Il est vrai, confirmais-je, un brin nerveux.

- Ça appartient à la famille Weasley depuis des générations. Ne le perds pas, ricana t-il

Il sortit un écrin et me prit la main. Il ouvrit le boitier en velours et en sortit un bracelet en or blanc. C'était un anneau avec des motifs simples. Il brillait tellement que j'eus du mal à croire qu'il était réellement vieux.

- Ton costume est neuf. Il manque quelque chose de prêté, dit-il en souriant.

Mon père leva le bras et enleva sa montre avant de me la tendre. Elle était fine et ouvragé avec soin. Il ne la quittait jamais... Je levais un regard incertain vers lui, il leva les yeux au ciel et me l'attacha lui même au poignet. J'avais l'impression d'être en chiffon.

- J'en reviens pas que ça soit à moi de faire le rôle de la mariée, geignis-je.

- Tu te trompes, Draco fait la même chose avec Scorpius, dit-il distraitement.

Je tiquais un peu à la mention du prénom de mon beau père mais ne dit rien. Qu'ils finissent par s'entendre, c'était presque un miracle. Peut-être que l'organisation de ce mariage les avait rapproché en fin de compte. La musique tant redouté retentit. Je devais attendre deux minutes avant d'y aller. Je poussais un soupire tremblant et souriais faiblement à mon père. La tente s'ouvrit à nouveau et je sursautais.

- Oh mon dieu, Albus ! Tu es magnifique, mon chéri ! S'extasia ma mère.

Je lui répondais d'un sourire timide. Elle me prit dans ses bras. J'avais encore du mal avec cette promiscuité mais j'étais content qu'on se soit rapproché de cette manière. Elle me souhaita bonne chance et sortit pour aller se poster à sa place, au premier rang. Plus qu'une minute. Je me postais à l'entrée de la tente avec mon père. Il me tendit son bras en souriant.

Franchement, ils avaient tout organisé mais quand même, c'était ridicule. J'étais loin d'être une fille ! Je soupirais mais prenais son bras tout de même. Il me fourra un bouquet dans les mains et je protestais clairement cette fois ci.

- Papa ! Grondais-je.

La tente s'ouvrit, je jetais le bouquet dans un coin avant de sortir au bras de mon père. Je trébuchais à moitié sur mes pieds et jurais entre mes dents. Mon père se retint d'éclater de rire. Son bras passa de prison à aide plus que bienvenue. Je m'agrippais à lui pour éviter de m'étaler en plein milieu de l'allée, ce serait nul. Je distinguais des bouquets de roses blanches par ci par là. Je soufflais en remarquant qu'ils avaient fait simple malgré tout. Ça sentait bon. Les roses embaumaient l'air d'une douce odeur et la légère brise rendait le parfum aérien.

Mon père claqua sa langue sur son palet en me retenant. Apparemment j'allais trop vite. Je réduisais la cadence en grommelant silencieusement. Nous arrivions enfin dans l'allée principale. Bon sang, est-ce qu'on avait réellement invité tout ce monde ? Je soufflais et levais la tête.

Soudain, la raison de tout ce pataquès m'apparut. Il était devant moi, il se tenait droit dans son costume gris. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux céruléens d'une façon incroyable, le gris n'avait jamais été aussi bien porté que par lui. Un sourire éblouissant éclairait son visage tandis qu'il me regardait. Même la lumière semblait éprise de lui, amoureuse inavouée. Scorpius Malfoy était magnifique.

_Et tu vas l'épouser_, me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

Et il allait m'épouser. Une vague d'émotion me saisit et ma main se crispa plusieurs fois contre mon corps sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience. Il allait être à moi. Pour toujours. La musique était trop lente ! J'aurais déjà voulu me trouver près de lui. Je sentais mon cœur battre jusque dans mes tempes tandis que je prenais mon mal en patience. Mon monde avait disparut quand il s'était réduit à sa présence. Le monde n'était rien sans lui. Nous étions presque arrivé à lui. Mon père me devança et s'arrêta en face de moi avec un sourire, il tourna ensuite la tête vers Scorpius et lui tendit la main.

Scorpius lui fit un signe de tête et lui serra la main. Je les regardais faire en souriant, rien de plus émouvant que de voir mon père faire la passation des liens familiaux. Scorpius venait d'entrer dans la famille avant même que j'eusse dit oui. Papa garda sa main et leva la mienne avant de les unir. Il me tapa doucement sur l'épaule avec un sourire éblouissant puis quitta mon champs de vision.

Mon champs de vision s'était réduit à l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Ma main me brûlait, ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Scorpius serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne et me fit signe de regarder celui qui allait nous unir. Je m'y refusais. Je voulais tout voir de lui.

J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il était si beau. J'avais le sentiment inexplicable qu'il m'avait manqué, alors qu'on ne s'était quitté que le temps d'une heure pour nous changer. Scorpius se plaça face à moi quand il vit que je ne le quittais pas des yeux et j'entendis plusieurs rire derrière moi indiquant que l'assemblée avait perçut mon comportement puéril. Il fit une petite grimace et je souriais. J'avais la sensation de ne pouvoir faire que cela : sourire.

Je n'écoutais pas la moitié de ce que disais le prêtre sorcier et sortais de ma torpeur uniquement quand il prononça la question tant attendue.

- Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Albus Severus Potter, ici présent ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir tant que vous vivrez tout les deux ?

Le moment de stress que je pensais ressentir à ce moment là ne se manifesta pas. Le sourire de Scorpius était bien trop grand et bien trop sincère. Mon cœur s'était ralentit et battait de façon régulière, la sensation de sécurité quand Scorpius était dans les parages m'enveloppa comme un manteau chaud. De sa main libre, il prit mon autre main et hocha la tête, arborant le sourire en coin que j'aimais tellement.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Albus Severus Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, ici présent ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir tant que vous vivrez tout les deux ?

Je sentis mon père retenir son souffle derrière moi. Scorpius pencha la tête sur le coté avec amusement. Était-il en train de se demander si j'allais fuir en courant vers ma tente ? Si l'idée de fuir m'avait saisie au début, à l'heure actuelle elle avait disparue. Je fronçais les sourcils en faisant durer le suspens avec un sourire sadique. Scorpius lâcha ma main, prit un air indigné et me tapa sur le bras, déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée et le mien.

- Bien sûr que oui, dis-je en riant. Je le veux, dis-je plus sérieusement.

- Les anneaux, demanda le prêtre sorcier.

Scorpius se tourna vers Timothy, son témoin. Le petit blond lui répondit d'une mine horrifiée avant de fouiller dans ses poches sans rien trouver. Je cachais mon visage dans ma main en souriant. Timothy finit par faire un sourire espiègle puis il sortit les anneaux de sa poche avec l'air de dire : « tu croyais réellement que j'allais les perdre ? ». J'entendis mon père rire derrière moi tandis que ma mère grommelait.

- Les époux ont souhaités faire eux même leurs vœux de mariage, je leur laisse donc la parole, indiqua le prête.

Je me crispais un peu. La prise de parole, c'était pas trop mon truc. Mais Scorpius avait voulu faire les choses bien, et je voulais ce qu'il voulait. Nous étions impossible. Scorpius souffla pour se donner du courage et me regarda dans les yeux, ne se départissant jamais de son sourire étourdissant.

- Ça n'a jamais été facile entre nous. On a commencé par se détester, c'était plutôt mal partit.

Des rires retentirent. Mon beau père eut un rire hystérique. Je riais aussi, autant à cause de ses mots qu'à cause du désespoir de son père. Il avait beau dire, il m'aimait bien. Quand on se parlait, il était toujours poli et gentil. Il voulait juste sauver les apparences. Je reprenais mon sérieux en voyant le sourire de Scorpius s'étrécir pour ne former qu'une ligne tendre. Son visage était lumineux... Bon sang, j'allais épouser un ange.

- Et aujourd'hui, on est là, devant cet autel. Quand j'étais petit, je me demandais si le paradis existait. Je crois en l'existence de Dieu, mais le paradis, ça semblait beaucoup trop beau, dit-il avec une grimace comique.

Nouvelle salve de rire. Ce mec était incroyable, je n'allais pas pouvoir faire mieux. J'avais oublié mon texte en plus. Scorpius retourna nerveusement ma main dans la sienne, plus pour se calmer qu'autre chose. Je serrais ses doigts pour l'encourager.

- Il y a 10 ans j'ai cessé de me poser la question. Je me suis rendu compte que la paradis importait peu si je t'avais là à mes cotés. Tu me rends heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ses yeux brillaient. Bordel ce mec. Je clignais des yeux et détournais le regard un moment pour me reprendre. Finalement, ils avaient bien choisit, c'était vraiment moi la fille. En même temps, qui pourrait résister à ce mec ? Scorpius effaça la larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue avec un sourire, puis il passa le fin anneau en or blanc que nous avions choisit tout les deux à mon annulaire gauche. Heureusement que la larme n'était visible que pour le prêtre, vu que j'étais tourné vers lui. Je soupirais et reprenais sa main en plantant à mon tour mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ça va être difficile de faire mieux, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Rires. Et angoisse pour moi. J'expirais calmement en contemplant les traits de Scorpius, les mots vinrent tout seul et coulèrent de ma bouche comme une évidence.

- J'avais écrit des tas de choses. J'ai raturé pas mal de feuille et de mots parce que je trouvais que ça ne rendait pas justice à ce que tu es et à ce que tu représentes pour moi. Et au final, ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai finit par l'oublier, dis-je en souriant.

Je vis mon père secouer la tête dans mon dos, exaspéré et mon beau père renifler d'un dédain feint. Je souriais, Scorpius n'avait pas l'air offensé, il attendait la suite. Je clignais des yeux pour mettre mes idées en place.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer comment je pourrais t'aimer plus qu'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, à chaque fois je me dis ça et je me retrouve à t'aimer plus que la veille.

Je pris l'anneau entre mes doigts et le passais à son doigt en souriant.

- Si le bonheur avait un visage, il aurait le tien, lui murmurais-je.

Je ne voulais pas que les autres entendent ce que je venais de lui dire. Ça lui était destiné, à lui seul. Le sourire de Scorpius trembla tandis que je lui souriais. On avait pas vu pire version gnangnan. Mais c'était mignon. Je n'attendis pas que le prêtre nous demandes de nous embrasser et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'entendis le gémissement de mon père alors que je brisais la règle._ Je m'en fichais_, réalisais-je en souriant. Le prêtre leva les mains au ciel et bredouilla.

- Et bien... vous pouvez vous embrasser, conclut-il, pataud.

Scorpius secoua la tête en riant, les invités riaient aussi de mon empressement. Je haussais les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres et refermais mes bras sur Scorpius quand il me prit doucement dans ses bras. Je sentis sa bouche près de mon oreille et frissonnais quand il parla.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a oublié son discours, c'était vachement joli ce que tu viens de dire. J'ai presque honte, déclara t-il.

- Tu auras toute la vie pour te faire pardonner, murmurais-je d'un ton suffisant.

Il éclata de rire. La suite de la cérémonie se passa comme dans un épais brouillard pour moi. Scorpius était mien, l'idée tournoyait sans cesse dans ma tête comme une douce et envoutante mélodie. A l'entrée de la salle, je passais de bras en bras pour les félicitations. Seul les Malfoy se contentèrent de me serrer la main. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous blond dans cette famille ? Je regardais les Malfoy défiler devant moi, tenant la main de Scorpius au creux de la mienne. Parfois, mon regard émerveillé se posait sur lui, je n'en revenais pratiquement pas. Je me disais sans arrêt qu'il m'avait accordé 10 ans – c'était énorme – de son temps et qu'il comptait m'offrir les 10 d'après et encore les 10 d'après... c'était inimaginable. J'étais un putain de chanceux. Je le lui murmurais à l'oreille. Il me lança un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu veuilles passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, marmottais-je.

Scorpius me regarda un moment avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et de se jeter dans mes bras. Je le réceptionnais avec amusement et étonnement. Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, ça me fit sourire et... frissonner.

- Arrête de parler comme ça. Ça va pas, t'es beaucoup trop mignon ! Geignit-il dans mon cou.

- Et ? Demandais-je, perplexe. Je pensais que le mariage c'était fait pour les mièvreries en tout genre, complétais-je.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura t-il dans mon oreille.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais de lui comme si je m'étais brulé. Il en profita pour s'assoir sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. Je plissais les yeux devant sa moue boudeuse. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la queue des félicitations, je me rapprochais donc de lui. Il tendit la main avec une moue enfantine et je la prenais doucement dans la mienne, me plaçant à nouveau à coté de lui. J'avais chaud d'un coup. Aahhh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé de ça ! J'avais envie de lui maintenant ! Je me tortillais inconfortablement, essayant de penser à des trucs pas du tout excitant. Mais son murmure me revenait toujours en tête et il était toujours à coté de moi avec cette moue boudeuse. Je secouais la tête en soupirant.

- T'es impossible, la nuit de noce n'est que dans..., je vérifiais à la montre qu'on m'avait prêté, 8 heures.

- Oh, bon d'accord, dit-il innocemment.

Il sauta en bas de la table et me lâcha la main en souriant, puis il se dirigea vers son père pour lui parler.

- Démon ! Lui criais-je avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

La musique couvrit en partie mon cri mais les personnes autour de moi l'entendirent et certaines pouffèrent. Scorpius me lança un regard malicieux et complice avant de retourner à sa discussion avec son père. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mes lèvres. Scorpius était redoutable, je l'avais appris au fil du temps. Il était même pire que moi quand il voulait réellement arriver à ses fins. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il m'avait chauffé en pleine réunion de famille, alors que j'étais coincé entre ma mère et ma sœur ? Et combien de fois lui avais-je rendu la pareille en le faisant languir ?

Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de mon échine et je m'efforçais de l'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Une tape sur mon épaule me fit me retourner, je souriais à ma sœur. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'assit sur la table comme Scorpius auparavant.

- Alors, il te fait déjà tourner bourrique ?

- C'est pas nouveau, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, heureux ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Nos rapports s'étaient améliorés, nous étions devenus plus complice au fil des années. Je la regardais en biais et souriais.

- Moi oui. Mais toi, ça semble aller bien aussi, non ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle balança ses jambes sous la table et mon sourire s'élargit lui aussi en voyant son air joyeux. Je suivis son regard et tombais sur Teddy Lupin. Le brun la regardait en rougissant. J'écarquillais les yeux et entrouvrais la bouche, sous le coup de la surprise. C'était impossible. Je braquais mon regard sur ma sœur.

- Non ! Non ! Sérieusement ? Il s'est enfin déclaré ? Demandais-je en me plaçant devant elle.

- Oui, dit-elle en riant. Aujourd'hui en plus. C'est un bon jour aujourd'hui, t'as de la chance, ton mariage tombe un jour de bonheur ! S'exclama t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Je riais et la prenais dans mes bras. Je la fis tourner une fois dans les airs et la reposais, hilare. Nous rions comme des gosses mais sa joie était contagieuse, et puis... j'étais heureux. Par la suite, je rendais sa montre à mon père, je ne supportais pas les trucs lourds à mes poignets, mais je gardais le bracelet, ma mère venait de m'en faire cadeau. Je regardais Scorpius de loin, assis à une table avec mon père. Son costume gris le mettait vraiment en valeur. Il n'avais pas tellement changé en 10 ans. Il avait prit un peu plus de carrure tout en restant mince et élancé. Son visage s'était durci tout en restant harmonieux... A ma grande honte, je n'avais pas grandit et avait gardé une taille moyenne, si bien qu'il me dépassait de deux centimètres environ. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête dans ma direction, m'adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers ses grands parents. Lucius Malfoy lui tapota le bras et Scorpius se tourna vers moi.

Il venait sûrement de prendre congés auprès d'eux. Je le vis faire signe au responsable de la musique qui n'était autre que Alyssa. La brune hocha la tête et leva le pouce avant de lancer un _Sonorus_ sur sa gorge. Sa voix résonna dans le champ comme un grondement de tonnerre.

- Mesdames Messieurs, veuillez vous assoir ! Les mariés vont ouvrir le bal ! Annonça t-elle en souriant.

Sa rancœur à mon égard avait disparut quand elle avait flashé sur Timothy. Ils avaient deux beaux enfants maintenant. Un petit garçon aussi blond que les blés de 5 ans et une petite brunette de 2 mois. J'étais un peu jaloux je dois avouer, avant je considérais les enfants comme des chieurs avec de la morve au nez mais aujourd'hui... En voyant mes amis fonder leurs familles et avoir des enfants autour de moi, je me sentais encore une fois à part et incroyablement jaloux. C'était injuste, juste parce que nous avions le même sexe, nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant. Pourtant, je l'aimais comme Alyssa aimait Timothy si ce n'est plus... Alors pourquoi n'y avais-je pas droit moi aussi ? C'est pour cela que je faisais des recherches, je venais d'être embauché à Poudlard pour l'année prochaine, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de trouver.

Scorpius me sortit de mes pensées en venant me chercher. J'étais encore assis, il me tendit la main. Je souriais en la prenant volontiers. Il avait tenu à choisir la musique pour notre entrée et je l'avais laissé faire, je ne connaissais pas de bonne musique pour un slow. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir danser. Ça remontait à trop longtemps. Il m'amena jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse et je grimaçais, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains. Un sourire tordu s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il prit mes bras et les passa autour de son cou. Bon, j'aurais le rôle de la fille toute la soirée. Il se pencha vers moi et planta un baiser sur mes lèvres en mettant ses mains dans mon dos, des sifflements retentirent et je me sentis rougir un peu.

Je vis Alyssa lancer la musique d'un coup de baguette et une mélodie douce retentit. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur chanson. Il avait pioché dans les cd moldues que ma mère avait acheté quand elle était enceinte de moi. C'était une chanson de Phil Collins. Il haussa les sourcils et les rabaissa et tout dans son attitude disait : impressionné ? Je ricanais avant de pencher la tête sur le coté.

Nous bougions sans nous en rendre compte. La musique était facile à suivre, nous tournions lentement. Quelques couples rebelles nous rejoignirent, nous allions plus lentement qu'eux. Je trouvais ça bien, les autres tournaient trop vite, je trouvais ça trop expéditif. Scorpius planta un autre baiser dans mes cheveux, je soupirais.

- Tu sais que cette chanson parle des SDF ?

- Je le sais. Je l'ai choisit parce que je savais que tu l'aimais bien et que ça parle du paradis.

- Vraiment ? riais-je, tout est relié donc ?

- Tu me connais, rien n'est laissé au hasard ! Dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

Je riais et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il avait choisit Another day in Paradise. C'était un beau cadeau. Je voyais la plupart des Malfoy se regarder, perplexe quant à l'origine de la chanson, je souriais. Il semblerait que je ne ferais que ça de la soirée. Je vis le grand père de Scorpius se prendre la tête entre ses mains, je crus l'entendre dire : moldu et déshonneur. Je riais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scorpius, étonné.

- Ton grand père est sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, déclarais-je d'une voix amusée.

- Bah, il se lassera, marmonna t-il

Je redressais la tête en entendant un éclat de voix. Je me tournais complétement en entendant un verre se briser sur le sol. Je vis ma mère, le regard furieux planté dans celui de mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir son expression, je voyais qu'il était triste. Ma mère parla encore une fois avant de tourner les talons, mais j'étais trop loin pour l'entendre. La tête de mon père après cela cependant me brisa le cœur. Je lançais un regard d'excuse à Scorpius et me détachais de lui. La chanson était presque finie de toute façon. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre mon père. Scorpius me retint contre lui et je le regardais, curieux. Mais il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son propre père qui était non loin du mien. Draco Malfoy semblait en conflit avec lui même, il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers mon père. Je le regardais faire avec surprise quand il posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le... consoler.

Je me tournais vers Scorpius, ébahi. Son visage n'exprimait rien, sinon l'attente. Je me tournais à nouveau vers la scène étonnante de nos pères ne s'entretuant pas. Mon beau père fit un signe de tête vers la sortie du chapiteaux et mon père acquiesça d'un air perdu avant de lui emboiter le pas. Je ne les quittais des yeux que lorsqu'ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Scorpius ne me lâcha pas, il avait posé ses mains à plats sur mon ventre, son torse était appuyé contre mon dos.

- Eh bien, soupirais-je, tout peut arriver.

- Je soupçonnais un truc du genre. Tu savais que mon père parlait dans son sommeil ? Demanda Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

- Quoi ? Tu savais qu'ils ne... j'en sais rien, qu'ils ne se détestaient plus ? Balbutiais-je.

- Bah... Mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre autour d'un verre et que comme ils organisaient le mariage ensemble, ils avaient décidés de faire une trêve... Ou un truc du genre, répéta t-il.

- Mon père ce traître, sifflais-je, il ne m'a rien dit.

- C'est des affaires de grandes personnes, chantonna t-il. Est-ce que ça va aller pour ta mère ? Tu veux aller la voir ?

- Oui, je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure, réchauffes ma place.

- Elle sera bouillante, affirma t-il en me lâchant.

Je grognais sous le sous-entendu de sa phrase et sous son ton aguichant. Il me cherchait celui là. Il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Juré, Scorpius ne pourrait pas se lever demain matin. Je le quittais pour sortir du chapiteaux, je marchais un peu au hasard, cherchant où ma mère avait bien pu aller. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des pleurs. Mon cœur se serra tandis que je suivais l'origine du bruit. J'écartais une branche et la silhouette de ma mère apparut. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se mit debout. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes et son maquillage avait coulé, quand elle me reconnut, elle baissa la tête. Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis que je la prenais dans mes bras, le cœur serré. Ça devenait beaucoup trop fréquent. Les disputes comme celles ci n'étaient plus rares à la maison, je le savais grâce à Lily qui vivait toujours sous leurs toits. Je soupirais et caressais les cheveux roux de ma mère, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

- Je-Je suis désolé, Albus ! Merlin ! Je suis en train de gâcher ton mariage !

- Non maman, c'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je.

- Si ! Si c'est grave. Seulement... Seulement je ne le supporte plus ! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'entendre parler comme ça de mon père me faisait du mal, je ne voulais pas être dans un camp ou dans un autre, je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand maman préparait à manger et que papa l'embrassait sur la joue en rentrant du travail. Quand ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu ne le supporte plus ? Demandais-je presque contre mon gré.

_La ferme ! Je ne veux pas savoir _! Pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Je-Je ne l'aimes plus ! Oh Merlin. Je ne l'aimes plus, sanglota t-elle. Ce n'est même pas de sa faute, mais je lui en veux tellement !

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Il laisse traîner cette histoire ! Il ne fait rien, dit-elle hystérique.

Je l'écoutais jurer à propos de mon père. Je venais d'apprendre que ma mère n'aimait plus mon père. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé me faire ? J'avais mal, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir papa sans maman. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Ma mère se redressa, elle essuya ses yeux une fois de plus et tenta de me faire un sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à pleurer à nouveau.

- Je suis heureux pour ton mariage. Mais je vais rentrer. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Dis à ton père que je lui enverrai un avocat pour le divorce. Ça ne peut plus durer, conclut-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs.

Je tendais la main vers elle pour la retenir, pour la dissuader, pour lui parler. Que sais-je encore ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte papa ! Elle disparut en transplanant. Je restais là un moment, anéantit. Je regardais l'endroit où elle avait disparu. En deux secondes, j'avais subit un ascenseur des sentiments violents.

J'avais été tellement heureux avec mon mariage, et j'étais si détruit à cause de ce que ma mère venait de m'annoncer. Je ne pouvais pas dire ça à mon père. C'était horrible ce qu'elle venait de me donner comme tâche. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Papa, maman te quitte. Papa, maman veut divorcer. Papa, maman ne t'aimes plus...

Je rentrais la tête dans le brouillard, je me perdais plusieurs fois avant de retrouver le bon chemin, il faisait tellement noir ! Je trébuchais plusieurs fois sur des cailloux et réussissait même à m'écorcher la main quand je me retins au tronc d'un arbre. L'écorce me blessa, j'avais une écharde dans la paume de ma main. Je secouais la tête, aussi perdu qu'insensible à la douleur.

- Albus !

Je plissais les yeux, il y avait de la lumière en face de moi et on criait mon nom. Apparemment, j'avais mis trop de temps pour revenir et Scorpius avait du s'inquiéter. Je grimaçais et me remettais debout. Dans quel état étais-je ? Je sortais ma baguette et prononçais un sort de nettoyage sur mes vêtements avant qu'on ne pense que je m'étais fait agressé par un ours.

- Albus !

- Je suis là, dis-je simplement.

- Bon dieu, Scorpius te cherche partout ! Grogna une voix.

La lumière de la baguette s'abaissa et je reconnus mon beau père malgré l'ombre de la nuit qui tombait sur nous. Je haussais les épaules en le suivant.

- Désolé, répondis-je, je me suis perdu.

- Les Potter et leurs foutues sens de l'orientation, grommela t-il.

Je souriais, mais le cœur n'y était plus. J'avais cru que je sourirais toute la nuit. Ce n'était plus le cas. Je rentrais la tête basse sous le chapiteaux, perdu dans mes pensées. Un concert d'exclamation retentit à mon entrée.

- Ah ! Bah il est là ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse

Scorpius me sauta pratiquement dessus. Son regard était inquiet. Il me força à relever la tête, j'essayais de cacher mon trouble. Je ne dus pas réussir car il fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, déclara t-il.

Il me connaissait trop bien ! Je ne fis plus semblant et baissais la tête à nouveau, il prit ma main et je grimaçais en reculant sous l'effet de la douleur. L'écharde était encore plantée dans ma paume. Scorpius le vit, il secoua la tête exaspéré.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je suis tombé, avouais-je piteusement

Il soupira et d'un sort, il m'enleva le bout de bois coincé dans ma chair. Je soupirais de soulagement. Mon regard tomba sur mon père, je détournais immédiatement les yeux, une boule coincée au fond de la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais il valait mieux que ça soit moi qu'elle. Elle le détruirait à force de mots injurieux. Par je ne sais quelle maléfice, ma mère haïssait mon père à présent. Scorpius me fit sursauter en me tenant le menton pour que je le regarde une fois de plus. Ses yeux étaient si inquiet que je me maudissais de lui gâcher le plus beau jour de sa vie à lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as retrouvé ta mère ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, Scorpius, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Lui dire quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton pressant.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur mon père, il était assis à coté de mon beau père, il avait une main crispé dans les cheveux et semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Draco avait posé une main sur son dos en un geste de réconfort mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Je serrais les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent. J'hésitais à le lui dire. Pas parce que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, bien au contraire. Mais parce que j'allais lui gâcher son mariage. Le nôtre. Scorpius fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, agacé.

- Albus. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, bon sang !

- Ma... Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait plus mon père, lâchais-je d'une voix neutre. Elle veut que je lui dise qu'elle enverra un avocat pour le divorce.

Je sentais la vie quitter mon visage. Le dire à haute voix rendait ça tout plus réel. Je secouais la tête et m'appuyais sur lui.

- Je peux pas lui dire, Scorp', murmurais-je.

- Calmes toi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et frotta mon dos gelé. Je n'avais pas eut conscience d'avoir si froid avant d'être dans ses bras. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et soupirais.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas le faire ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé le temps ? Elle s'est barrée comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses ! M'exclamais-je

- Attends un peu. Il faut que tu le lui dises, mais pas maintenant.

- Quoi ? Attends qu'il se remette un peu pour l'achever à nouveau ?

- Hm, il sembla hésiter, ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison, soupira t-il en secouant la tête.

Je soupirais à mon tour et respirais l'odeur de Scorpius pour me donner du courage. Je me détachais de lui au bout d'un long moment et après un dernier regard, je me dirigeais vers mon père. Mon beau père ne fit pas mine de partir quand je m'assis à coté de papa. Il détourna la tête pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité mais ne décolla pas sa main du dos de mon père. Je haussais les épaules. Je posais à mon tour une main sur son épaule.

- Papa ? Dis-je doucement.

Mon père releva la tête et tenta un sourire. Il savait toujours comment feindre la joie lorsque ça allait mal. Je secouais la tête, aussi triste que désespéré.

- J'ai vu maman, dis-je

J'essayais d'adopter la voix la plus douce possible. Comme si cela pourrait apaiser son chagrin à ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Je ravalais la boule d'angoisse et de tristesse qui avait élu domicile dans ma gorge et prenais une inspiration tremblante.

- Elle-Elle m'a dit de te dire quelque chose. Ce, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, balbutiais-je avec une grimace.

Mon beau père me lança un regard noir, lui aussi pensait qu'il aurait fallut attendre avant de le lui dire. Mon père hocha la tête, sa lèvre trembla. J'en voulais à ma mère de me forcer à lui dire ça, c'était horrible, je la détestais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit si calme, je me mordais les lèvres. Si j'avais pu ne serait-ce que prendre sa douleur, je l'aurais fait. Voir mon père dans cet état était tout simplement insupportable.

- Elle a dit qu'elle t'enverrai un avocat pour le divorce, dis-je faiblement en baissant les yeux.

Le choc sembla frapper mon père comme un cognard. Mon souffle s'était coupé dans ma poitrine, papa baissa les yeux, cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux en bataille.

- Hn, répondit-il.

Lui qui était tellement joyeux avant. Je la haïssais. Un élan de rage et de haine pour ma mère me saisit si brusquement que cela me fit tourner la tête. Je fermais les yeux un moment, le vertige me prenait. C'était trop de stress en une seule journée.

- Je la hais, si tu savais comme je la hais de me forcer à te dire ça.

- Albus, me gronda t-il. C'est ta mère, me rappela t-il

- Elle n'aurait pas du, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Mon beau père me jeta un coup d'œil surpris, je ne m'attardais pas et me levais pour rejoindre Scorpius. J'en avais marre que tout foire alors que c'était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je prenais Scorpius dans mes bras et dansais avec lui un slow, même si la musique était trop rythmé pour ça. Je ne suivais pas la musique, je suivais mon cœur. Scorpius me laissa faire en caressant mes cheveux. Je déposais parfois un baiser dans le creux de son cou, le remerciant d'être là.

- Promets moi qu'on renouvellera nos vœux de mariage. Sans menace de divorce, sans parents d'ailleurs. Juste toi et moi, dis-je en posant ma tête dans sur son épaule.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le mariage.

- J'ai changé d'avis. J'étais si heureux, ils ont tout foutu en l'air, dis-je d'une voix accusatrice.

- Ne t'inquiète plus. Mon père ne laissera sûrement pas le tien à la rue. Ils s'entendent bien j'ai l'impression.

- Ouais. J'ai cru que ton père allait me bouffer la main quand j'ai annoncé à mon père que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Scorpius rit. Mais pas du même rire franc qu'au début. Ma situation le rendait triste lui aussi. J'étais triste pour mes parents, et en colère contre ma mère qui compliquait tout.

- Ça me rassure de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur lui quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète plus, répéta t-il en me berçant presque.

Ouais, le rôle de la foutue fille qu'on rassure. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Je soupirais contre lui et laissais glisser mes mains le long de son dos pour les loger dans le creux de ses reins. J'aimais bien cette partie de son corps, c'était tout doux à cet endroit là, j'avais envie d'y passer la main pour caresser sa peau à chaque fois.

Je soupirais. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Cette histoire me revenait toujours de plein fouet, j'étais inquiet pour mon père. Où est-ce qu'il allait dormir cette nuit ? Ou irait Lily ? Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter qu'il fasse une bêtise ? Est-ce que mon père allait finir bourré dans le canapé du salon comme un bof plein de bière ? Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit, et il était difficile de les ordonner pour les traiter une à une. Une main surgit de nulle part et se posa sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Je me décalais pour voir qui interrompais notre danse et tombais sur le visage de mon beau père. Scorpius le regarda en haussant les sourcils, surpris de interruption. Draco Malfoy tendit la main vers moi tout en regardant son fils, un sourire calme aux lèvres.

- Je peux ? Demanda t-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête incrédule et s'écarta de moi pour laisser la place à son père. On ne me demanda pas mon avis, mon beau père saisit ma main d'autorité et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Il dansait encore comme les vieux... Je haussais les épaules, j'avais plus important à penser que ça. Enfin... C'était quand même troublant de danser avec un autre homme que Scorpius, surtout avec mon beau père en fait. Je me mordais la lèvre de gêne quand je lui marchais sur le pied.

- Pardon, dis-je pataud.

- Ce n'est rien.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre nous. Je me mordillais les lèvres, anxieux et gêné. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait pour mon père ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de mon beau père et je relevais la tête vers lui pour voir ce qui l'excédait. Son regard était fixé sur moi.

- Cesses de t'inquiéter ! Ne gâches pas le mariage de mon fils, gronda t-il.

- Désolé, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il soupira à nouveau et me releva la tête en agrippant mes cheveux sans douceur. Il planta son regard gris dans le mien. Je me demandais parfois de qui Scorpius tenait ses yeux, sûrement de sa mère. Draco Malfoy avait des yeux froids, les siens étaient tellement différent... plus chaleureux. Je sursautais quand il me donna une petite tape sur la joue. Ça ne me fit pas mal, ça m'étonna juste. Il avait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Je grommelais, de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a le vieux chnoc ? C'est peut être mon beau père mais je vais pas me gêner pour lui faire bouffer son costume à deux cents gallions si il continu ! _Pensais-je.

- Ne penses qu'à ton mariage, expliqua t-il finalement. Ton père va venir au manoir cette nuit, Lily choisira où elle veut aller. Elle est grande maintenant et je crois qu'elle projettes de s'installer chez ce fils de loup garou, dit-il avec une grimace. Pour ce qui est de ta mère... Eh bien, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en moques.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea. C'était comme si on venait de m'enlever un poids des épaules. Le Titanic ne coulait plus, il reprenait le large. Je soupirais, incroyablement reconnaissant envers lui. Je hochais la tête en souriant. Il grogna.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi ! Je fais ça pour Scorpius ! Ce fils indigne mérite quand même de tirer son coup ce soir, grommela t-il

- Hey ! Je le tapais sur la tête en m'écartant de lui.

- Ça va pas non ?

Le vieux se frotta la tête d'une main en grimaçant et me foudroya du regard. Si il pensait m'impressionner c'était rappé. Scorpius était dix fois pire que lui, et Merlin sait qu'il était pénible. On m'attira dans une étreinte. Je ne me détendais pas malgré les bras de Scorpius autour de moi. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard furieux, je toisais mon beau père, vexé en même temps qufextrêmement gêné.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Scorpius avec un sourire.

- Et qui vous dit que ça sera pas le contraire ! Demandais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

- Tout bonnement impossible, dit-il d'un ton pédant.

- Ça serait pas la première fois, dis-je, badin.

Le sourire de Draco Malfoy se fana doucement sur ses lèvres tandis que le mien s'agrandissait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi et j'entendis chacune de ses vertèbres craquer avec un plaisir sadique. Scorpius nous regardait tour à tour, ayant l'air de suivre un match de tennis à la télévision. Le vieux perdit toute couleur avant de toiser son fils de haut en bas comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis la referma finalement, me lança un regard noir avant de partir sans un mot. Je savourais ma victoire avec un sourire satisfait.

_J'ai cloué le bec à mon beau père ! Yes ! J'ai cloué le bec à mon beau père ! _Exultais-je.

- Je rêve où... où tu viens de raconter notre vie sexuelle à mon père ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix incertaine.

- Euh... oui ? Dis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

- Oui je rêve ou oui tu lui en a parlé ? Demanda t-il en resserrant ses mains autour de moi.

- Oui tu as rêvé ? Proposais-je.

Scorpius secoua la tête et soupira bruyamment avant de me donner une tape sur les fesses. Je poussais un cri indigné en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. D'habitude c'était son expression favorite pour me faire craquer, mais j'avais bien le droit de la faire moi aussi, non ? Il éclata de rire, son sourire en coin – mon préféré – sur les lèvres et m'entraîna de nouveau de table en table. Finalement, mon sourire revint, l'inquiétude pour mon père était passé au second plan. Mon beau père allait s'occuper de lui, je savais qu'un Malfoy tenait toujours sa parole, je n'avais donc plus aucune inquiétude. De plus, j'avais l'impression que nos pères étaient devenus amis. Du moins, il ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_J'espère que ça vous plaît ! _

_Je posterai tout les vendredi à partir de là, comme pour Madly en fait._

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite !  
><em>


	3. 2 Voyage de Noce

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterisseNT sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! ? (**Mon dieu, les fautes d'orthographe quand on se relit... horrible !**)  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 2_****

**Voyage de Noces**

µ**  
><strong>

_Sais-tu ce que c'est le grand amour ? Le grand amour, c'est quand l'âme reconnaît son reflet conforme chez un autre être..._

Extrait du film Serial Noceurs

µ

Les Malfoy partirent en premier et je dus avouer que l'ambiance fut bien meilleure après leurs départs. Je ne comprenais pas comment une famille aussi froide avait pu donner naissance à un être aussi exceptionnel et aussi gentil que Scorpius. Il détonnait dans sa famille. Quand on plaçait Scorpius à coté de son père, la ressemblance était frappante, ils étaient tout les deux du même acabit, bien que je les trouvais différent. Mais placez Scorpius à coté de son grand père et là, vous verrez la différence. Il était froid, raide, bien loin de la nonchalance séductrice et chaleureuse de Scorpius.

_C'est cette nonchalance sexy qui t'excite, hein ?_ Me souffla une voix perverse dans ma tête.

Je rougissais à cette pensée en faisant tourner Lily dans mes bras une énième fois. Oui, je devais l'avouer, cette air blasé et indéniablement sexy m'avait séduit.

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit, vers les six heures du matin, comme je l'avais prévu. Scorpius m'avait fait des tonnes de sous-entendu salaces quand je me trouvais à table, il m'avait fait du pied, m'avait peloté les fesses en passant dans le couloir qui menait au toilette. Milles idées de vengeance tournoyaient dans ma tête, et ce serait bientôt le moment de les mettre en application.

_Prépares toi, Scorpius Malfoy, je jures qu'il te faudra un déambulateur pour te déplacer, demain..._

Les invités se dispersèrent rapidement, nous souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur à tout les deux, j'avais passé ma soirée à danser avec toute ma famille et avec Scorpius qui faisait maintenant parti de ma famille.

- Allez les enfants ! Oust ! Caricatura Draco Malfoy en nous poussant.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, puis jetais un coup d'œil à mon père qui tanguait dangereusement en s'appuyant à un coin du chapiteaux. Mon beau père suivit mon regard, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Ça ira, Potter ! Files d'ici.

- Potter-Malfoy, lui sifflais-je vicieusement.

- Quand je pense que je suis devenu beau père, geignit-il. Dehors ! Scorpius, ton mari commence à me pomper l'air, prends-le !

Je plissais les yeux en le regardant tandis que Scorpius me tirait par la main pour me mener à l'aire de transplanage. Je soupçonnais mon beau père d'avoir fait un sous-entendu salace. En me retournant, je croisais le sourire pervers de Scorpius et hochais la tête pour moi-même.

_C'était un sous-entendu salace_, confirmais-je.

- Tu ne penses pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je d'un ton badin

- Au contraire, dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Un grondement monta dans ma poitrine.

_Ce sale allumeur_ ! Pensais-je.

Je le devançais et le tirais moi-même à grand pas vers l'aire de transplanage, à quelque mètres de là tandis qu'il riait. Je le prenais violemment contre moi et transplanais. Nous avions loués une maison individuelle pour deux semaines en Espagne à Malaga.

Nous atterrîmes près de la mer, l'air était tiède et je frissonnais. Il ne faisait pas aussi bon en Angleterre et le contraste était saisissant. Je resserrais Scorpius contre moi en observant les allées et venues des vagues. Nous n'avions qu'à avancer de dix pas et nous étions les pieds dans l'eau. Je penchais la tête sur le coté avec un sourire.

- Je n'avais jamais vu la mer, pensais-je à haute voix.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici, rétorqua Scorpius d'un ton hautain.

Je me tournais vers lui, étonné et sur le cul. Il avait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres et il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard alors que j'observais l'immensité de la mer d'Alboran. Je secouais la tête, son torse se soulevait contre moi, battant la mesure de sa respiration calme, j'appréciais le contact de son corps contre le mien. Je m'étonnais à chaque fois de simple gestes de notre vie de couple, j'étais heureux de pouvoir poser ma main dans son dos, de sentir son souffle s'égarer sur mon cou alors qu'il se penchait vers moi. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et plongeais dans un océan bleuté.

- Est-ce que tout à été organisé pour me plaire ? Demandais-je d'une voix joueuse.

- Pour me plaire aussi, sourit-il. Et puis, j'avoue que voir ton air émerveillé comme un gosse de cinq ans qui découvrirait le père Noël est assez... mignon, dit-il d'une voix tendre.

- Le qualificatif « mignon » me gêne, on peut dire d'une peluche qu'elle est mignonne, lui fis-remarquer, j'aurais préféré sexy ou chaud, continuais-je taquin.

- Quel différence cela fait-il ? C'est toujours un compliment, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je secouais la tête, ça m'amusait, un sourire joueur s'étirait sur mes lèvres et j'étais fier de mon effet. Il ne voyait pas du tout où je voulais en venir, c'était terriblement drôle et excitant. Je tapotais sa tête d'un air condescendant, comme on passerait les caprices d'un jeune enfant et me mordais la lèvre pour étouffer un minimum mon sourire. Il me fixait perplexe, je me décidais à l'éclairer.

- On ne fait pas l'amour à une peluche, dis-je en souriant, taquin.

Sa perplexité se transforma en ébahissement et je ne retins pas mon hilarité. Soudain, il gronda et poussa sur mes épaules, me retenant d'une main dans le dos. Je criais de surprise et d'amusement. Il accompagna ma chute au sol et retomba lourdement sur moi. Je riais toujours, fier de ma réplique. Scorpius avait plongé sa tête dans mon cou et sa respiration me filait le frisson, des larmes de rire s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux et il se redressa pour me regarder. Mon rire se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Il me fixait avec intensité, son sourire avait disparut pour laisser place à une moue sérieuse. Si je comprenais bien, Scorpius n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre qu'on soit arrivé dans la maison pour tenter quelque chose. Ma respiration s'accéléra presque aussitôt que j'eus fait cette constatation. Ma bouche s'assécha brusquement tandis que je remarquais la façon séduisante dont ses cheveux blonds retombaient en de fines mèches sur son visage. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je soulevais mon bras et touchais sa joue d'albâtre du bout des doigts avec déférence.

Mon geste sembla le défiger, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Un volcan s'alluma sous ma peau et je le serrais contre moi presque avec brutalité. Scorpius avait l'habitude de mes réactions violente à son contact. C'était comme si on avait éteint la veille dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Je collais sa tête contre moi, fourrageant furieusement dans ses mèches blondes, scellant profondément nos lèvres. Une vague de désir s'empara de moi, je le voulais, maintenant.

A bout de souffle, il se détourna de mes lèvres pour plonger dans mon cou et je me cambrais contre lui, au bord du gouffre. Il suffisait qu'il pose ses mains sur moi pour que je me transforme en une chose tremblante et réduite à pousser des gémissements tout en m'accrochant à lui.

_C'était d'un pathétique_, pensais-je.

D'un mouvement de bassin, je retournais notre position pour me retrouver au dessus de lui, je cherchais ses lèvres comme un aveugle chercherait le soleil. J'inhalais profondément son odeur suave tout en collant une nouvelle fois nos bouches. La seconde suivante, je fus dans l'incapacité de penser.

J'avais la sensation brûlante que les endroits qu'il touchait été en train de s'enflammer, jamais je ne me ferais à cette sensation. Comment faisait les gens pour en avoir assez ? Je soupirais quand sa main enleva ma chemise et je faisais de même d'une main malhabile et maladroite. Ça n'était pas différent des fois où on le faisait, mais c'était tellement intime comme contact, comme sensation. Le fait d'être si proche d'une personne, d'être une partie de lui pour un moment seulement.

J'haletais en rejetant la tête en arrière quand il poussa contre moi. Cette sensation de pouvoir tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain, seulement pour lui, seulement pour cette nuit. Je sentais le mouvement tendre de son bassin contre le mien, ses mains se resserrant presque douloureusement sur mes hanches alors qu'on était proche de se laisser aller, d'enfin atteindre la jouissance. Le bruit irrésistible de la mer et des soupires de Scorpius à mes oreilles, sa bouche brûlante qui se refermait sur la mienne, qui happait mon souffle, me rendant fébrile... Tout ça, c'était beaucoup trop. Et puis enfin, la vague de plaisir. Enfin, le son presque indécent de nos cris puis l'apaisement des sens, du besoin. Le feu qui diminue, mais qui ne s'éteint pas complétement, comme un brasier ne demandant qu'à être rallumé...

J'avais du sable plein les cheveux. Je reprenais mon souffle difficilement, la tête posée sur le torse de Scorpius. Sa main passa doucement dans mes cheveux et je frissonnais alors que le vent frôlait mon dos nu. Je soupirais et ne bougeais plus, savourant pleinement ce moment, juste après l'amour quand on est au bord du sommeil, cette impression de félicité qui coule dans nos veines, nous donnes la sensation d'être immortel alors qu'on se tient là, dans les bras de celui qui vient de nous offrir cette extase et ce bien être tant attendu. Je caressais paresseusement son bras, n'ouvrant pas les yeux, le sable était chaud sous la plante de mes pieds, une des mains de Scorpius épousait parfaitement le creux de mes reins. Sa paume était agréablement chaude et douce, parfois, ses doigts se resserraient à cet endroit, et ça me donnait envie de le refaire.

Quand Scorpius donna un petit coup de hanche contre moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment, Monsieur voulait une prolongation. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et le regardais. Un sourire canaille jouait sur ses lèvres et du sable s'était collé à sa joue, mon sourire s'agrandit. Je frottais doucement sa joue du bout des doigts et écartais une mèche blonde qui s'était collé à son front à cause de la sueur.

- Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix innocente.

- Un deuxième round ? Proposa t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Hum..., fis-je mine de réfléchir, je ne sais pas, le taquinais-je.

- Quoi ? Déjà fatigué ? Se moqua t-il

- On a eut une longue journée. Pleine de tension. L'attente, le mariage, l'accueil des invités, la soirée, le champagne, listais-je, faussement hésitant. Alala... soupirais-je, un deuxième round ? Continuais-je avec un air faussement torturé.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose qui te tiendrait éveillé... longtemps, susurra t-il d'une voix tentatrice.

- Tu as des suggestions ? Demandais-je avec une moue malicieuse.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, un sourire terrible sur les lèvres et me chuchota à l'oreille tout ce qu'il rêvait de me faire subir. Je rougissais au fur et à mesure de la liste qu'il m'énonçait. Je n'avais jamais connu Scorpius aussi pervers. Je secouais la tête, abasourdit et complétement aguiché. Il se redressa et son regard était tellement innocent que je devins rouge brique. Manquait plus que la foutue auréole.

- T'as intérêt à faire tout ce que tu viens de me dire, acceptais-je, conquis.

- Un Malfoy ne fait jamais des promesses en l'air, dit-il en mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Je grognais, enflammé malgré moi et l'embrassais langoureusement.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Cette lune de miel, nous la passions à visiter les musées, Scorpius aimait bien traîner là bas en général. Quand nous étions chez nous à Godric's Hollow, il aimait remonter jusqu'à Londres pour aller dans tout les musées qui pouvaient exister ! Il avait fait le musée des transports, le musée des créatures aquatiques magiques, celui d'histoire naturelle, celui des créatures volatiles magiques et également le musée pétrie d'archéologie égyptienne. Il s'intéressait à tout, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. J'aimais bien ce côté intello qu'il avait, ça me faisait rire quand je le voyais courir à droite à gauche pour regarder de plus près un tableau ou une sculpture, ou encore s'interroger sur l'utilité d'un objet moldu.

Le reste du temps, nous le passions sur les marchés de Malaga ou sur la plage. Nous faisions également des excursions. C'était un truc moldu mais Scorpius avait trouvé que c'était, je cite : « une expérience enrichissante et qui favorisera notre épanouissement dans notre vie de couple ! ». Mais je trouvais la vrai raison de toute ses recherches et questions acharnées.

Un jour, je fouillais dans son armoire – non pour le plaisir de fouiner mais parce qu'il m'arrivait de lui piquer un t-shirt de temps à autre – et en déplaçant une pile de jean, je découvrais un petit carnet relié en cuir. Je regardais à droite et à gauche pour savoir où était Scorpius et pour lui demander ce que c'était avant de me rendre compte qu'il était dans la salle de bain en train de prendre une douche. Je toisais le calepin avec curiosité, il semblait me crier : « ouvres-moi ! », un sourire amusé se plaqua sur mes lèvres.

- Bon d'accord, répondis-je à mon hallu.

La curiosité l'avait emporté, j'ouvrais doucement le carnet en cuir et plongeais mes yeux sur les feuilles noircies. Elles étaient pleines de son écriture penchée et élégante, quelque fois, je voyais des ratures et des points d'interrogation. Je fronçais les sourcils quand une phrase capta mon attention :

_Elle pourrait l'embrasser à ce moment là, à la Puerta del Cristo._

Une vague de compréhension envahit mon esprit et je refermais le carnet avant de le ranger à sa place. Scorpius était écrivain, il avait décidé de faire un roman au lieu des nouvelles qu'il écrivait d'habitude, il allait sûrement faire un passage où les héros se rendaient en Espagne. Un soupire exaspéré passa le barrage de mes lèvres, nous avions été à la Puerta del Cristo hier. Et nous nous étions embrassés juste devant. Quand Scorpius sortit de la douche, je le regardais de bas en haut, mon sourire amusé toujours en place, puis je secouais la tête en soupirant à nouveau de façon exagérée. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les mains en l'air.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien, dis-je d'un ton badin.

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre un jean dans l'armoire, le carnet tomba au sol. Je le fixais bêtement et une folle envie de rire me prit. Je serrais les lèvres et me mordais la langue en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre mais mon comportement ne sembla pas passer inaperçu. J'éclatais de rire.

- La Puerto del Cristo, hein ? ricanais-je

- Oh toi ! Tu l'as lu c'est ça ? Gronda t-il

- Juste cette phrase, dis-je entre deux rires.

Scorpius croisa les bras puis bouda tout en continuant de s'habiller. Je le regardais faire avec amusement tout en préparant ma valise, nous rentrions à la maison ce soir. Deux semaines – déjà – étaient passés entre notre mariage et notre séjour ici. C'était un bel endroit, et il faisait tellement chaud ici, c'était agréable. J'avais un peu peur de retrouver l'Angleterre froide et humide. Ici, les nuits étaient chaudes – dans tout les sens du terme – et j'aimais bien cette ambiance. J'avais l'impression d'être en vacance, de vrais vacances, celles où on s'amuse et où on veut plus rentrer à la maison. Je soupirais en rangeant un t-shirt de plus dans ma grosse valise noire, je la réduirais par magie après. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je posais instinctivement mes mains par dessus ainsi que ma tête sur la large épaule de Scorpius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tendre.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je commençais à m'y faire. Visite le matin, promenade et marché l'après-midi... sexe le soir, dis-je d'un ton coquin.

- On peut changer ça tout de suite si tu veux, proposa t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hum... Et bien, j'ai pas encore terminé ma valise, protestais-je.

- Elle peut bien attendre, susurra t-il.

Je poussais un cri surpris quand Scorpius me tourna face à lui et me souleva du sol. J'accrochais instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et gémissais quand il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un boucan monstre résonna à mes oreilles et l'instant d'après, j'étais assis sur le bureau qu'il venait de débarrasser d'un bras. Ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne, je ricanais à moitié de son impatience. Il se décala à ce son et me regarda avec un sourire tordu.

_Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'excite_, m'enflammais-je

- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais pas qu'on lise mes notes, me prévint-il.

- Si il faut que je regarde dans ton carnet pour qu'on baise comme des lapins, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, dis-je avec un sourire canaille.

Il gronda tandis que j'éclatais de rire, il se jeta sur moi et prit mes lèvres. Je n'eus le temps de rien, Scorpius se pencha sur mon cou, le mordant d'une façon suggestive, je ne pus que m'accrocher à lui tout en subissant ses douces tortures. J'aurais du avoir honte d'avoir une telle érection, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. L'odeur de Scorpius m'entourait et j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout autour de moi. Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, ma peau était brulante, j'avais envie de lui si fort que les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Sa main descendit dans mon dos et serra mes fesses, je déglutissais difficilement en faisant un mouvement instinctif vers l'avant. Bénit soit Scorpius et ses fétichismes bizarres. Je me mettais au bord du bureau et le tirais plus près, de façon à ce que nos corps soient outrageusement collés. Je dévorais son cou de baiser tandis qu'il passait sa main sous mon t-shirt, me faisant frissonner. J'enfonçais mes mains dans ses mèches blondes, appréciant leur douceur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de coller nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, je le voulais si fort ! Je grognais quand Scorpius serra plus fort mes fesses entre ses mains et allais poser les miennes sur les siennes.

Soudain, Scorpius lâcha mes fesses et défit l'étau de mes mains autour de lui pour s'éloigner. Je poussais une plainte en protestation, mes mains se tendirent vers lui pour le rattraper.

_Putain ! Mais reviens ici ! _Gémis-je mentalement

Scorpius me regardait, les mains sur les hanches. Son sourire mangeait tout son visage et à ce que j'en voyais, c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je déglutissais tandis que son sourire diabolique était toujours en place. Ça n'était jamais bon quand Scorpius se transformait en Malfoy. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge tout en baissant les mains et son regard me balaya de haut en bas. Je l'observais avec un air de défi.

_Ouais, je suis excité, et alors ?_ Pensais-je.

Il entrouvrit la bouche en penchant la tête sur le coté. Scorpius me regardait comme un peintre admirant son œuvre d'un air satisfait._ Pas bon du tout_, me répétais-je.

- Voilà ! Je penses que maintenant, tu n'ouvriras plus mon carnet, déclara t-il.

Puis après un dernier sourire moqueur, il fit demi-tour et alla dans la salle de bain. Je restais médusé pendant un long moment. J'attendais qu'il rentre en me disant : mais nan ! C'est une blague ! Mais après une minute entière, je me résolus à croire que ce n'était pas un poisson d'avril en avance.

- Scorpius, grondais-je.

- Oui, namour ?

Je pinçais les lèvres à ce surnom ridicule, accusant silencieusement le coup. Ma voix était dangereuse, et mon regard lançait des éclairs. Putain, cet enfoiré ! Je le voulais ! Maintenant ! Sa tête passa par la porte de la salle de bain, son sourire en coin toujours présent.

- T'as intérêt à revenir dans la seconde qui vient, petit allumeur, le prévins-je.

- Sinon quoi ?

Scorpius sortit entièrement de la salle de bain, le buste en avant et le menton relevé. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, je fulminais. Je me redressais complétement, ayant dans l'idée de l'attraper de le forcer à arranger mon _problème plus au sud._

- Enfoiré !

Mais il avait prévu le coup, le salaud. Il s'enfuit de la chambre et de la maison en riant. Je le vis s'engager dans la rue – se frayant un passage parmi les badauds – par la fenêtre du salon. Je grognais tandis qu'il se retournait vers la maison que nous avions louées pour me faire un petit signe de la main.

- Quel enfoiré, jurais-je.

Je soupirais, mon bas ventre me tiraillait et c'était douloureux tellement j'étais allumé. Je soulevais mon pantalon pour constater les dégâts. Évidemment, pas moyen pour que ça redescende. Je pinçais les lèvres boudeusement et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour une douche froide, très froide.

Et voilà. Nous avions remballés. J'avais passé l'incident du matin. Et puis, c'était un prêté pour un rendu, un Potter n'était pas rancunier, non, il n'oubliais juste pas de rendre l'appareil le moment venu. Nous étions sur l'aire de transplanage, les valises réduites par magie dans nos poches. Scorpius souffla et me regarda.

- Rien oublié ? Demanda t-il

- Rien oublié, confirmais-je.

- Même sous le lit ?

- Même sous le lit, confirmais-je à nouveau.

- Bon, on y va alors ?

Je hochais la tête en regardant autour de moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'oublier tout ce que j'avais vu. Nous avions pris des photos, mais quand même, cet endroit, je crois qu'il restera toujours dans mon esprit comme étant un lieu paradisiaque. J'étais un peu triste de quitter l'Espagne. Scorpius du le sentir, il s'approcha de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- On reviendra, proposa t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je un peu stupidement.

- Bien sûr, continua t-il avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Je hochais la tête, satisfait puis acceptais que Scorpius passe ses bras autour de moi pour qu'on transplane. Je n'aimais pas trop transplaner, j'avais l'impression de me désartibuler à chaque fois, c'est pour ça qu'il m'emmenait le plus souvent. Je posais ma tête dans son cou, m'agrippais à lui et fermais les yeux tandis que je sentais le vent s'élever autour de nous, m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

La sensation désagréable du transplanage me coupa le souffle. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de me compresser pour me réduire en poussière, j'ouvrais la bouche à la recherche de mon souffle, comme d'habitude. Soudain, la tempête qui se produisait lors du transplanage se transforma en une tornade. Scorpius crispa douloureusement ses bras autour de moi et je compris directement que ce n'était pas normal.

Je m'accrochais à Scorpius, j'avais l'impression qu'on me tirait dans mon dos pour que je lâche, l'attraction était si puissante que mes doigts glissèrent de la chemise fine de Scorpius, je n'étais plus retenu que par ses bras. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Un monstre de terreur avait surgit de ma poitrine et s'était emparé de moi, j'étais terrifié. Je sentis la tornade s'abattre sur nous, nous ballottant comme des bouts de papiers qu'on jetterait au vent. Les doigts de Scorpius glissèrent et je poussais un cri effrayé. Il allait me lâcher. Une peur hystérique broya mon ventre tandis que le vent m'emportait et que les bras de Scorpius me lâchaient. Je criais comme un fou, tellement que ma gorge me brûlait.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, plus par réflexe que parce que je le leurs avais ordonné. Je regardais impuissant ma chute vers un sol que je n'apercevais pas. La nuit était noire et trop dense pour y voir à un pas devant soi. Je battais inutilement des bras, ne comprenant pas la prétention de mon geste. Je ne savais pas voler. La chute était vertigineuse, je sentais l'adrénaline et la peur se mêler dans mon sang, puissant et douloureux mélange. L'impact fut cuisant.

Je m'écrasais par terre, le sol broya mon dos et brûla mes jambes. J'étais étonné de pouvoir encore penser avec une telle souffrance. J'avais la sensation que tout mes os s'étaient brisés, mon bras droit me lançait et je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Mon nez et ma gorge étaient enflammés, ma poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. Un instant plus tard, alors que je croyais être mort et que c'était la fin, je remarquais que ce que j'avais cru être la terre était en fait de l'eau. Ainsi, je m'étais écrasé dans la mer. Un sursaut de panique m'envahit et je battais des bras, en prise avec les courants furieux de la mer.

_Je ne sais pas nager !_ Pensais-je, terrorisé.

Tout était noir autour de moi, la mer était hostile et malveillante, je ne voyais rien. Où étais le fond ? Ou était la surface ? Je battais des bras, inconscient de la prétention de mon geste. Je ne savais pas nager. De l'eau rentrait par mon nez, par ma bouche, je n'avais plus de souffle. Ma poitrine se déchirait, elle voulait de l'air, pas de l'eau salée. Je secouais furieusement la tête, complétement terrifié. Une douce torpeur m'ouvrit ses bras, mais je la repoussais violemment, je voulais vivre.

Mais à bout de souffle, ayant plus d'eau que d'air dans mes poumons, avec l'impression de s'étouffer, mes bras et mes jambes mortes me tiraient dans ce que je pensais être le fond de la mer. Je fermais les yeux, épuisé et me laissais engourdir par l'apathie.

µ

Si c'était ça le paradis, je préférais de loin vivre un enfer. La paix n'était pas au rendez vous, bien au contraire. La souffrance me tiraillait et j'avais l'impression que deux mains puissance me broyait la poitrine. J'avais comme du coton dans les oreilles, je n'entendais rien, ma gorge semblait se déchirer. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'au delà. J'étais donc vivant ? Je m'efforçais d'être attentif à ce qui m'entourait, le coton se dégagea de mes oreilles et une voix me parvint en bruit de fond.

- Aller Albus ! Respire !

La voix était suppliante et terrorisée. L'écrasement au niveau de ma poitrine recommença et un éclair de compréhension passa dans mon esprit : on me faisait un massage cardiaque. Soudain, comme une vague, l'eau me remonta dans la gorge mais j'en avais tellement dans les poumons et dans le nez que je n'arrivais pas à la recracher. L'impression d'étouffement me saisit à nouveau et je sentais mon corps se convulser sur le sol, essayant de recracher de l'eau que je n'arrivais pas à expulser de ma gorge. Ça faisait mal.

Un étau se referma sur ma poitrine et on me tourna sur le coté. Ce fut comme si on avait enlevé le bouchon dans un évier. L'eau sortit enfin de ma bouche mais c'était si douloureux ! J'avais l'impression de retourner à ma gastro de l'année dernière, celle ou j'avais vomi tripes et boyaux pendant plus de 8 heures. Ça, en pire.

- C'est bien, là doucement, m'encouragea la voix.

Je lui en foutrais moi des "_doucement_" ! Je crispais mes mains sur ce que je trouvais, il semblerait que mon corps ait absorbé des litres et des litres, je n'en finissais pas de me tordre sur le sol, de l'eau coulant de ma bouche. Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, mon corps retomba sur le sol, enfin vidé de l'eau qui avait envahi mes poumons. Ma gorge s'enflammait. Ça faisait mal. J'avais la sensation d'être un vieux ventilateur, l'air passait difficilement dans mon nez, comme si ce n'était pas naturel. L'inconscience guettait, non loin de là, cherchant à m'emporter, mais je voulais savoir si Scorpius allait bien. Est-ce que c'était lui que j'avais entendu et qui m'avait sauvé ? Mes paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Tourner la tête vers la voix me prit toute mon énergie, je soupirais, épuisé.

- Scorp ? Croassais-je en grimaçant.

- Je suis là. Ça va, Al. Tout va bien, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Je ne répondis pas, ni ne bougeais. Mes sens me revinrent et je sentais sa main passer dans mes cheveux à intervalles régulier. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être noyé lui. Foutue Malfoy, il savait tout faire, sûrement, même nager à la moldue. Vidé de mes forces et proches de l'inconscience, je m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_**A suivre...**_

_Alors alors alors aloooors ? ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. _

_A vendredi pour la souite ^^_

µ_  
><em>

**Kitkat:** De rien ^^ Et Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi !


	4. 3 Une île etrange

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterisseNT sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! ? (**Mon dieu, les fautes d'orthographe quand on se relit... horrible !**)  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 3_****

****Une île etrange****

µ

_"C'est méchant ces trucs là !"_

De Swato

µ

Je sentais les rayons du soleil sur mon corps meurtri. C'est ce qui m'éveilla ce jour là. J'ouvrais lentement les paupières, me demandant : mais bordel, où sommes-nous ? Je me redressais en grimaçant. Mon bras me faisait souffrir, je le repliais contre moi et tournais la tête de droite à gauche pour trouver Scorpius. Il était éveillé lui aussi.

Debout près de la mer, il regardait au loin, je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qu'il regardait, était-ce les flots ? Était-il à la recherche de quelque chose ? Je me levais difficilement, manquais de tomber plusieurs fois et me rattrapais à un arbre qui se trouvait là. Je boitillais vers lui, mon bras serré contre ma poitrine et le rejoignais. Quand il me vit, il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et soupira.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever. Tu as faillit te noyer hier.

- Hn. Je ne sais pas nager, dis-je en m'appuyant contre lui.

- Je sais.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel je me réveillais doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où étions nous ? Qu'est-ce que nous allions faire ? Ces questions passaient en boucle dans mon esprit et je me demandais si j'aurais des réponses. Je levais la tête de l'épaule de Scorpius et le regardais. Son air était grave et il avait l'air de... s'en vouloir. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix rendu rauque par ma quasi noyade.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis encore en train de me demander ce qui a foiré, dit-il en secouant la tête. On a un problème, Al.

Il me regarda puis me lâcha avant de se poster en face de moi avec un air affolé. Je le regardais, ébahi. Scorpius n'était jamais effrayé.

- Hier, quand le transplanage a foiré, j'ai atterri dans l'eau à quelques mètres de toi. J'aurais facilement pu me noyer, je sais nager, mais j'étais trop loin dans l'eau pour remonter rapidement et je n'avais plus d'air, expliqua t-il.

- Mais alors... Comment tu as fait pour..., commençais-je, perplexe.

- C'est là que ça devient dingue, dit-il d'un ton hystérique.

Scorpius faisait les cents pas devant moi, j'en avais presque le tournis. Il se tenait la tête comme si il allait arracher ses cheveux. A bout de patience, je le prenais par les épaules quand il passa devant moi et plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux bleu.

- Craches le morceau, Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et comment tu as fait pour éviter la noyade ?

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sable. Je l'imitais de mauvaise grâce. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, reliant les faits, ce qui s'était produit sûrement. J'attendais qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer, m'exhortant au calme. Il finit par soupirer et relever la tête pour me lancer un coup d'œil.

- Une sirène à vu que j'étais en train de me noyer. Elle m'a sauvée.

- Attends, tu veux me faire croire qu'une sirène, comme celle qui a dans le lac de Poudlard, est venue te sauver, toi ! Mon père m'a raconté comment sont ces créatures, elles ne se préoccupent que d'elles même !

- Ouais ben je sais pas, déclara t-il puérilement. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a... embrassé.

- Hein ?

Je me reculais pour mieux l'observer. Un élan de jalousie gronda dans mon ventre et dans ma poitrine, je détournais la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- T'as aimé j'espère, dis-je accusateur.

- Al ! Tu sais très bien que je suis marié ! Avec toi en plus !

- Justement. Après tout, la belle petite sirène était peut être mieux foutu que moi, continuais-je d'une voix acide.

- Albus Severus Potter, gronda Scorpius.

Il se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber dos au sol. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, réellement fâché. Je détournais le regard alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que ton cerveau d'abruti arrive à remettre en place nos cours de 3éme années à Poudlard ? Celle où on a étudié les légendes des sirènes et où le professeur Mermaid nous a expliqué qu'un baiser de sirène pouvait sauver un homme de la noyade ?

Je le regardais en biais, les bras croisés sur mon torse, ne voulant pas en démordre. Quelque part, je savais que jamais Scorpius ne me tromperait, il était trop droit pour ça.

_Mais quand même, une sirène___, pensais_-je avec ébahissement._

Scorpius reprit sa place et je restais allongé sur le sol, l'écoutant attentivement malgré tout.

- Après être remonté à la surface, je t'ai cherché. Tu n'étais pas hors de l'eau alors j'ai plongé pour te retrouver. J'ai faillis mourir de peur. J'ai cru qu'il était trop tard quand je suis arrivé à te ramener sur la plage. Tu ne respirais plus, dit-il en frissonnant.

Je ne parlais pas. Je me relevais finalement et passais une main dans son dos. Qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et frottais doucement son dos. Scorpius Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais.

- Ensuite quand tu as reprit connaissance, j'ai essayé de transplaner seul pour aller chercher des secours, mais ça n'a pas marché. Nos baguettes ne fonctionnent pas non plus. C'est comme si la magie s'était détraqué, je n'arrive plus à rien.

Je sortais la baguette de la poche de mon jean. C'était étonnant qu'elle ait réussit à rester en place avec la tornade et ma chute dans la mer. Mais mon jean était serré, c'est sûrement ce qui l'avait calé. Je la pointais devant moi et avisais une branche morte sur le sable. Je fis le geste pour la soulever en prononçant l'incantation :

- Wingardium Leviosa, murmurais-je.

Rien. La branche resta à sa place, toujours aussi inanimée. Je haussais les sourcils et me tournais vers Scorpius. Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire en haussant les épaules.

- Je te l'avais dit. C'est comme si la magie n'existait pas ici.

- On est où ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je ne voyais que du sable et du vert, partout. Les arbres et la verdure envahissaient ce qui semblait être une île. C'était vide et calme, pas un bruit ne filtrait. Est-ce que cette île était dénuée d'habitant ? Ma vieille angoisse remonta dans ma gorge mais je la repoussais, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales.

- D'après mes calculs, on a été déporté encore plus au sud, et nous sommes en plein milieu de la mer d'Alboran.

L'espoir revint à grand pas, prenant le pas sur la peur, je plantais mon regard dans le sien, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors il va y avoir du passage ? Non ? Si nous sommes en plein milieu, ce serait difficile de nous rater ? Demandais-je

L'air grave de Scorpius m'ôta tout espoir. Je baissais la tête.

- Je n'ai pas vu de bateau depuis que je suis levé. Je pense que nous sommes dans un angle mort.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va rester bloquer là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne bouger son cul pour lancer des recherches ?

- Nos parents vont juste penser qu'on a fait une rallonge, répliqua t-il en secouant la tête.

- Qu'on a voulu rester là plus longtemps à cause du panorama ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Hn, répondit-il de la même façon.

- Mon père me connaît, il va s'inquiéter, espérais-je

- Ton père a beaucoup à penser. Rappelles toi, il a la procédure de divorce en cours.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi pessimiste. Je frottais son dos d'une façon rassurante et soupirais. Je ne paniquais pas, ça m'étonnais. Parce que j'avais l'habitude de m'angoisser pour pas grand chose, de faire n'importe quoi. Mais Scorpius était là et l'angoisse était donc diminué de moitié, qu'aurais-je fait si il n'avait pas été là ? Je tressaillis à cette pensée.

- Non, dis-je fermement. On se tient toujours à ce qu'on a dit, et si on ne revient pas à la date prévue, ils vont s'inquiéter. Ils feront des recherches. Tu oublies combien ton père est tenace et combien tu comptes pour lui, dis-je doucement.

- Et toi, tu oublies qu'il s'occupe de ton père. Il aura sûrement mieux à faire...

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palet, agacé. Je m'écartais de lui en le regardant d'un œil réprobateur. J'avais connu Scorpius plus courageux.

- Bon sang, Scorpius ! Est-ce qu'embrasser une sirène t'as lobotomiser le cerveau ? Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste !

- Et toi si optimiste !

Je me levais et mettais mes mains dans mes poches, plus qu'énervé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ! Il était si différent ! D'habitude, je me plaignais et il me rassurait, et non le contraire. Cet équilibre, nous l'avions obtenu et il était stable. Scorpius chamboulait tout en devenant si... déprimé, j'en sais rien, comment aurais-je pu qualifier son attitude ? Ce n'était pas mon Scorpius. Il se leva à son tour et regarda les flots. Je le regardais, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds, ses yeux toujours aussi étonnant.

_Cette île doit nous taper sur le système. Ou bien est-nos personnalités qui ont été échangés ? __Me demandais-je avec un sourire en coin. _

- Excuse moi. C'est juste que... je...

- Attends ! M'exclamais-je

Scorpius se tourna brusquement vers moi. Je levais la main pour lui dire de se taire et tendais l'oreille. J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un rire. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais je lui fis les gros yeux en levant plus ma main, lui ordonnant de se taire. Un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit et le même gloussement retentit dans l'air. Je levais le regard vers Scorpius. Il semblait surpris et regardais autour de lui pour chercher l'origine du bruit.

- Tu as entendu ? Lui soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Le rire retentit une fois de plus et je me retournais, j'étais sûr que ça venait de derrière moi. Je marchais précautionneusement vers l'origine du bruit et écartais une branche qui me bouchait la vue. Une sorte de lagon se tenait devant moi mais je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer plus en détails. Devant moi, le nez caché sous l'eau, se tenait ce qui semblait être une femme avec de long cheveux blond. Elle s'avança alors que je me rapprochais pour la voir plus en détails. Sa tête émergea de l'eau et son sourire éblouissant me coupa le souffle. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ce qui se passa ensuite.

Scorpius était vraisemblablement arrivé derrière moi, il me tira brusquement en arrière alors que la femme se rapprochait plus encore de moi. Scorpius me fit tomber à plusieurs mètres de là tandis que la femme profitait qu'il soit occupé à me pousser pour lui prendre la jambe.

Je m'écroulais au sol et me redressais pour voir mon mari tomber à l'eau avec la jeune fille. Je me redressais complétement, à l'affut et complétement mort de trouille. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne savais pas nager.

_Si. Je pourrais tenter de le sauver, et me noyer à mon tour. C'est tout ce que je pourrais faire, ___pensais_-je amèrement._

J'attendis longtemps que l'un des deux réapparaisse. J'avais peur pour Scorpius. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je toisais la surface de l'eau, attendant avec angoisse qu'un bruit ou qu'une bulle ne remonte à la surface. Je commençais à perdre les pédales, Scorpius s'était peut-être noyé finalement. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?

Mais je n'eus pas à y réfléchir plus, un bruit strident déchira l'air et la femme réapparut à la surface. Sa queue de poisson m'apparut et je me reculais encore en comprenant soudain. C'était d'ailleurs tellement évident que je me demandais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant.

_Une sirène___, m'étonnais_-je._

La jeune fille me fit un sourire joyeux tout en s'approchant du bord. Je me reculais encore. Mes cours de Poudlard me revenait en mémoire ainsi que les particularités des sirènes.

_Les sirènes sont des créatures redoutables. Elles ne sont pas comme les Limnades qui se trouvent dans le lac de Poudlard, ces individus ne sont pas particulièrement malfaisant. Mais soyez sûr qu'une sirène n'hésitera pas à vous emporter au delà des profondeurs et à vous noyer si elle parvient à mettre la main sur vous. Généralement, elles séduisent les marins et les pêcheurs avec leurs chants enjôleurs, elles les attirent plus près des étendues d'eau. Oui, de redoutables prédateurs que les sirènes, priez pour ne jamais en rencontrer pendant votre misérable existence__, grinça la voix du professeur Mermaid dans ma tête._

Je regardais la sirène et l'expression « méfiez-vous des apparences » prit tout son sens. Elle avait juste l'air d'une fille normale. Ses grands yeux vert se posèrent sur moi avec douceur et son sourire était si tendre que je l'aurais prise pour un ange si elle ne venait pas tout juste d'emporter la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa voix était si enchanteresse que je luttais pour ne pas m'approcher plus près pour absorber chaque note de sa douce mélodie. Je me bouchais les oreilles en fermant les yeux, luttant contre mon propre corps qui voulait se rapprocher de l'eau pour mieux l'entendre.

_Vins qui pétillent_  
><em>Femmes gentilles <em>  
><em>Sous des baisers brûlants d'amour <em>  
><em>Plaisirs, batailles<em>

Son doux soprano passa à travers mes doigts et son rire résonna dans les airs comme un tintement de clochette. Je secouais la tête, j'avais l'impression de devoir moi-même me scier une jambe à rester là sans bouger. Tout mon être voulait la rejoindre, son âme appelait ardemment la mienne. J'enlevais lentement mes mains de ma tête, les yeux toujours fermés mais le corps tourné vers elle, j'étais prêt à céder et à me donner à cette créature. J'avais du mal à croire qu'avec une voix si angélique, elle pouvait me tuer, me désarticuler, me noyer...

_Aujourd'hui fête et puis demain peut-être _  
><em>Ma tête ira s'engloutir dans les flots.<em>

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussure perça mon brouillard alors que mon pied bougeait, comme mu de sa propre volonté. Un cri indigné retentit et j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir ce qui avait interrompu ce chant divin. La sirène regardait Scorpius d'un air furieux. Cela sembla complétement briser l'espèce de transe qui m'avait habité. Je me levais comme électrocuté et me repaissais des traits de celui que j'avais cru perdu à jamais. Scorpius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait derrière la créature, une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il me regardait avec la même intensité que moi, son sourire en coin bien en place sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des sirènes dans les parages.

- Mais... je … comment ? Balbutiais-je

- Une sirène m'a embrassé. Je ne peux plus me noyer, me rappela t-il.

La jeune fille sembla se figer, puis elle se débattit soudainement. Scorpius la retint du mieux qu'il put. La créature rua et un éclair de douleur passa sur le visage de mon mari quand elle le mordit. Il la lâcha et se précipita vers moi, tenant sa main serré contre lui. Il se laissa tomber à terre et je le rejoignais au sol, prenant sa main dans la mienne pour évaluer les dégâts. Il saignait, mais l'entaille était superficielle. Je relevais les yeux pour le regarder avec une grimace.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais céder. Son chant ne t'atteint pas ?

Il secoua la tête et je soupirais.

- Comment ça se fait que les trucs pratiques ne t'arrivent qu'à toi ! Je veux dire, ça aurait été bien si c'était moi qu'elle avait embrassé, même en ne sachant pas nager, j'aurais pu survivre.

- Alors tu n'es pas content que je sois en vie ? Grommela t-il

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis juste... jaloux.

Scorpius m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je sursautais quand je vis la sirène derrière son dos. Elle était à moitié immergé dans l'eau, seul son nez et ses grands yeux vert dépassaient. Sa longue chevelure s'étalait et flottait, formant un halo chaleureux autour d'elle.

- Tu es du genre tenace, hein ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- C'est donc vrai ? M'ignora t-elle en regardant Scorpius.

Scorpius se tourna face à elle et l'observa longuement. Je sentais sa colère et je me demandais si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait mordu ou parce qu'elle avait voulu nous tuer. Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait sauvé Scorpius ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle voulu le noyer à présent ? Je secouais la tête, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Demanda t-il en relevant le menton.

- Une de mes sœurs a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un ange. Qu'il était tombé du ciel et qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Qu'elle baliverne ! Tu es juste un simple humain ! Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux et plein de dégoût. Tu saignes comme eux tous !

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Le ton reconnaissant que Scorpius adopta me rendit perplexe. Est-ce qu'il se sentait redevable envers celle qui l'avait sauvé ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait bien ? Je croisais les bras, je ne voulais pas que Scorpius s'attache à ce genre de créature, même si il ne risquait rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me le vole. Il . Était . Mien. La sirène prit un air hautain, elle lui tourna le dos un moment avant de le regarder de haut en bas.

- Saches, inutile humain, que nous autres naïades n'avons pas de nom. On nous surnomme... La Muerte, susurra t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

- Dans ce cas, dis à ma sauveuse que je la remercie et que j'aimerais la voir pour lui exprimer ma gratitude.

- Je ne suis pas un messager ! S'indigna t-elle.

- Non, certainement. Les messagers sont milles fois plus courtois, rétorquais-je d'un ton acide.

La sirène se tourna vers moi avec surprise. Ses grands yeux verts firent la navette entre nous deux, puis se posèrent sur moi avec un étonnement qui me laissa pantois. Qu'est-ce que j'avais qui clochait ? Je lui lançais un regard agacé tout en plissant les yeux d'un air furieux. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle chantonna à nouveau en plantant son regard dans le mien.

_Sous des baisers brûlants d'amour _  
><em>Plaisirs, batailles<em>

Hypnotisé et enchanté, je voulus me lever mais Scorpius me retint fermement sur le sol.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda t-il en toisant la sirène.

- C'était juste pour vérifier, carillonna t-elle

- Vérifier quoi ? Demandais-je, encore déboussolée par son chant

- Cet humain me plaît, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser s'approcher de l'eau, tôt ou tard, il sera mien, déclara la déesse à la voix d'or.

Je la regardais s'éloigner gracieusement, elle fit un saut périlleux et fendit l'eau de sa nageoire, plongeant dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Je soupirais bruyamment en me remettant debout, Scorpius me prit le bras en me regardant suspicieusement. Je fis rouler mes yeux.

- C'est bon ! Je vais pas me jeter à l'eau pour la poursuivre, je sais pas nager ! Lui rappelais-je.

Un bruissement dans les fourrés attira mon attention je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Scorpius et écarquillais les yeux.

- Un lapin ! M'exclamais-je.

Scorpius se retourna, mais mon cri avait effrayé la bête et elle s'était enfuie. Il se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux, il devait se demander si ma noyade ne m'avait pas rendu dingue. Je le tapais sur l'épaule en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'étais pas dingue ! J'avais vu un lapin blanc... avec une veste... Merde, est-ce que j'étais cinglé ? Je commençais à me poser des questions quand je le revis passer. Scorpius qui s'était retourné l'avait vu lui aussi, il se lança à sa poursuite et je ne pus que le suivre. Qui l'aurais cru ? Nous courrions à la poursuite d'un lapin blanc... avec une veste. Si la situation n'était pas aussi étrange, je me serais sûrement claquer la tête contre un mur. Nous avions perdu sa trace, je m'arrêtais, essoufflé et me courbais en deux, épuisé. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Scorpius scrutait les fourrés, à l'affut et complétement hors d'haleine. Je n'en cru pas mes yeux quand le lapin bondit devant moi, j'eus juste le temps de l'attraper dans mes bras et de le plaquer au sol. Je gémissais, complétement mort. Le lapin se débattait furieusement contre moi, je resserrais mes bras autour de lui et hoquetais quand il cria.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Je suis en retard !

Je lâchais la bête en me reculant, sur le cul et affreusement terrorisé. Scorpius lui aussi s'était collé contre un arbre, je lui lançais un regard sidéré et il me répondit de la même façon. Ça y est, c'était officiel, j'étais complétement dingue. J'étais face à un lapin blanc, avec une veste et qui parlait. Le dit lapin se redressa et je vous jures qu'il me lança un regard indigné. Il fouilla dans sa veste avec ses minuscules pattes et en sortit une montre. Il soupira en la consultant tandis que je commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation. J'étais en face d'un lapin blanc, avec une veste, qui parlait et qui avait une montre.

- Je suis terriblement en retard ! Geignit-il.

- Qui-qui êtes vous ? Balbutiais-je d'une voix aiguë, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je suis le Lapin Blanc, bien évidemment.

- Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ? Demanda Scorpius en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je suis en retard pour prendre le thé !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Toute mon enfance me revenait dans la gorge. Je regardais la veste, la montre, le lapin.

- Est-ce que vous êtes le lapin du conte Alice aux pays des Merveilles ? Geignis-je, la gorge serrée

- Vous avez vu Alice ? La Alice ? S'exclama le lapin en sautillant.

- Euh non, balbutia Scorpius.

La lapin arrêta de sautiller, ses longues oreilles duveteuses s'affaissèrent et son air triste me broya le cœur. Je me répétais : _c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemars, je vais me réveiller_. Je me laissais glisser au sol en me prenant la tête entre les bras, essayant de respirer pour faire passer ma soudaine nausée.

- Calmes toi, Albus. C'est pas un cauchemars.

Oh, et en plus je pensais tout haut ! Fais chier ! Je haletais à moitié.

- Bon, ben moi je files ! Je suis en retard ! Geignit le lapin en sautillant de plus en plus vite.

C'en était trop pour moi, ma vue baissa au rytme des bonds furieux du lapin blanc. La nausée me monta à la tête, je m'évanouissais.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_**A suivre...**_

_Je suis vraiment trop gentille ..._

_Je n'ai pas pu supporter de rompre ma promesse de poster tout les vendredis_

_alors muni de ma fidèle clef USB, j'ai piquer l'ordi de mon pôpa (il est furieux snif) et je vous mets cette suite tant attendue !_

_Pour la semaine prochaine je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer, je vous préviendrais de ce qui va se passer mais comme mon ordi a rendu l'âme, ça va devenir compliqué pour poster. _

_Je m'excuse de ne pas repondre aux review, tout ce que je peux dire c'est: merci à tous pour votre patience et pour votre gentillesse. Je prendrais le temps de vous répondre un autre jour mais là je ne peux pas me permettre de piquer plus de temps l'ordi de mon père, il enrage réellement. _

_Sur ce, je vous dit peut-être à vendredi prochain (jespère)_


	5. 4 Piégés

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterisseNT sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! ? (**Mon dieu, les fautes d'orthographe quand on se relit... horrible !**)**

**Note 1: alors avant de me faire lyncher, oui je suis en retaaard ! Lol. Mais mon ordi est TOUJOURS en panne (mon popa se penche sur son cas) et donc j'ai toujours celui de mon père mais il est hyper lent alors hier quand je l'ai allumé, j'ai juste perdu patiente... **

**Du genre: **

**Swato:** Bon tu t'allumes ! ?

**Ordi:** ...

**Swato:** Aller ! Saloperie va !

**Ordi:** VRRRRRRR

**Swato:** Oh putain ! *clic*

**Ordi:** VRRRrrrr...rrr... *éteint* (ou meure selon moi)

**Voila quoi... Bon ben... Erm' ... Bon chapitre !**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 4_****

**Piégés**

µ**  
><strong>

_As-tu jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? _

Extrait du film Batman

µ

Quand je m'éveillais, j'avais l'impression d'être encore au creux des bras de Morphée. Tout paressait irréel. J'avais la tête sur les genoux de Scorpius et je l'entendais parler, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il parlait à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Selon mes derniers souvenirs, nous étions sur une plage abandonnée avec pour seule compagnie des sirènes qui voulaient notre peau.

- Oui je sais. Il a toujours été fragile aux nouvelles de ce genre. Mais en général, il encaisse plutôt facilement.

Est-ce qu'il parlait de moi ? C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt doué pour prendre les nouvelles dramatiques comme elles venaient. J'avais été transformé en fille à ma septième année à Poudlard, donc je pouvais tout encaisser. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me retrouvais face au sourire de Scorpius, je lui répondais faiblement. Puis tout se cassa la gueule.

Mon regard balaya l'endroit où je me trouvais et je sursautais, nous étions dans une chambre gigantesque. La pièce était richement meublée et me faisait penser à une suite d'un château du moyen âge.

- Oh ce n'est rien, il s'y fera.

Je me tournais vers l'origine de la voix de me détendais visiblement. Un humain ! Un humain était en face de moi ! Je me tournais avec espoir vers Scorpius.

- Est-ce qu'on a réussit à sortir de cette île ? Demandais-je

- Non, chéri. Nous y sommes toujours, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, je prenais du recul et observais l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Il portait une tuniques aux broderies dorée, son habit semblait couteux, mais comble du ridicule, il portait des collants verts. DES COLLANTS VERTS ! Il était très beau malgré cela. Le jeune homme se pencha vers moi et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'acceptais timidement. Il m'aida à me mettre debout et me fit un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au château de Carabas ! Votre mari m'a expliqué votre situation, et vous m'obligeriez en acceptant de rester dans ma demeure le temps qu'il vous sciera.

- Carabas comme..., dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Monsieur le Marquis ! J'ai ouïe dire que nous avions des invités ?

Je me tournais vers l'origine de la voix et sursautais. Je me sentis faiblir dans l'instant. Donc ce n'était pas un rêve ? Ni un cauchemars ? Scorpius sentit venir le malaise et me prit fermement dans ses bras. J'entourais son cou de mes mains et inspirais calmement contre lui.

- Se sent-il encore mal ? S'inquiéta l'homme aux collants.

- Je pense que ça ira mieux une fois que je lui aurais expliqué la situation.

On me fit assoir sur un fauteuil très confortable et je me concentrais pour respirer de façon régulière et non d'hyper ventiler. Un chat ! Un chat venait de parler !

- Est-ce que c'est le chat botté ? Demandais-je en gémissant pitoyablement.

- Exactement, répliqua Scorpius.

- Donc, ce monsieur est...

- Le Marquis de Carabas, termina Scorpius.

- Mais comment ! Demandais-je d'une voix horriblement aiguë.

- C'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer justement. Il semblerait que nous soyons tombés sur une île... assez spéciale.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et mon regard se posa sur le chat roux dans le coin de la pièce. Il avait des bottes, un chapeau ainsi qu'une ceinture ou un sac était accroché. J'observais son pelage brillant et essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas réel. Mais au moment où j'y parvenais, il ouvrit la bouche en regardant le Marquis.

- Monsieur, votre femme m'a fait mander pour vous dire que le roi passerait dans une semaine pour vous rendre visite. Il veut converser avec vous concernant la baisse du prix du blé et de l'orge.

- Oh ! Fort bien. Fais-lui donc parvenir un message de ma part lui disant que j'en serais enchanté, répondit le marquis avec de grands gestes enjoués.

- Au roi où à votre femme ? Demanda le chat, perdu.

- Au roi, bien évidemment ! Le Marquis rit, je vois ma femme au déjeuner, voyons.

- Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Je regardais cet échange, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Je commençais lentement à intégrer, je pourrais toujours nier plus tard que ça ait jamais existé. Pour l'instant, j'attendais de voir et je me disais que c'était un rêve. Donc tout pouvait arriver, je n'en serais plus étonné. Je reportais mon regard sur Scorpius, il me regardait en souriant, apparemment amusé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Donc, en gros nous sommes tombés sur l'île des contes de fée. Le lapin est parti quand tu t'es évanouit et je t'ai porté en essayant de rejoindre la plage mais j'ai croisé Monsieur le Marquis sur le chemin. Il m'a tout expliqué et m'a proposé de venir ici en attendant que tu te réveilles. Et il vient juste de nous proposer de dormir ici. Voilà ce que tu as manqué, continua t-il avec un sourire

- Votre naufrage me bouleverse, reprit le Marquis avec une moue navrée.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit ? Demanda Scorpius en se mordant les lèvres d'un air gêné.

- Bien sûr, mon ami ! Au moment où je vous parles, des soldats construisent une demeure pour vous près de la plage. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils mettent le système dont vous m'avez parlé. J'espère que vous retrouverez bientôt votre famille.

- Je vous remercie encore. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Le Marquis nia de la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

- Croyez-moi, j'aurais été ravi de faire plus que cela.

L'homme nous fit un signe de tête, puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas royal. Je me tournais vers Scorpius, intrigué malgré moi.

- De quel système parle t-il ?

- Je lui ai parlé des SOS. Il va faire mettre une énorme banderole au sommet des arbres pour qu'on nous retrouve.

- Oh... Il est plutôt... gentil, finis-je.

- Oui. Rappelles-toi. Dans le conte, il est le plus modeste. Il ne doit sa position qu'à son chat.

Je hochais la tête sous son regard surpris. Je l'interrogeais du regard, il secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu acceptes tout ça si facilement, m'avoua t-il

- Et bien. Je me suis convaincus que c'était un rêve. Tout peut arriver dans un rêve... Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme ?

- Foutu pour foutu... Je suis content de ne pas être seul sur cette île. Ta compagnie est agréable mais j'avais peur de ce que nous allions devenir. Finalement, que ce soit des personnes de contes ou des personnes normales, ça m'importe peu pourvu qu'on ne soit pas seul et dépourvu.

- T'as raison. Mais quand même...

- Ouais, je sais.

Scorpius et moi, nous nous regardâmes d'un air entendu. Nous avions peur pour l'avenir, mais nous n'étions plus seul.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés paisiblement par la suite. J'avais fini par m'habituer au rythme de vie du Marquis. La matin, nous faisions une promenade près de la plage et il nous montrait les avancements des travaux de notre futur maison temporaire, comme j'aimais l'appeler. Les soldats avançaient vite, nous les avions remerciés un à un. J'avais fait la connaissance de la femme du Marquis. Une dame un peu bizarre mais réellement gentille et fort belle. Le Marquis ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet : « c'était la plus belle et la plus gentille femme de tout le pays ! Elle faisait des merveilles en couture et leur fils hériterait sûrement de la patience inouïe de sa mère ! » . J'étais content de leur bonheur, mais plus le temps passait et plus mon chez moi s'éloignait.

Ma maison me manquait, Gribouille, Bambi et Crapule me manquait. Combien de temps encore la grand mère de Scorpius s'occuperait-elle d'eux ? Je voulais mon père et ma mère. Je voulais le sourire débile de Lily et les empoignades avec James. Même les disputes avec mon beau père me manquaient ! Je fus content de quitter le palais du Marquis, pas qu'il soit ennuyeux, mais je voulais être sur la plage si on venait pour nous sauver.

- Bien ! Je penses que tout ce qu'ils vous restent à faire, c'est d'attendre que quelqu'un ne passe par ici et ne vous découvre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je laisse un garde à vos côtés, il me préviendra si il se passe quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à lui demander ce que vous voulez ! Je passerai demain lors de ma visite quotidienne. Au revoir mes amis !

Je fis signe au Marquis alors qu'il s'éloignait dans son carrosse, empruntant un chemin déjà tout tracé jusqu'à son château. Scorpius serra mon épaule de ses doigts et me fit un sourire.

Je me sentais un peu désespéré. Pourtant nous étions tombés sur des gens biens... bon l'endroit était réellement glauque, c'était peut-être ça qui me minait mais pour être honnête, nous aurions pu tomber sur pire ! Je soupirais en haussant les épaules et allais dans ce que le marquis appelait « une maisonnette ». Il nous avait construit un mini château en autant de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch ! Nous avions notre chambre, une cuisine et un salon bleu, un salon rouge, et un salon beige. Mon dieu, mais qu'allions nous faire de tout ces salons ? Bon dieu de merde, il nous avait construit un palais où nous ne resterions pas plus d'un mois !

Je levais les yeux au ciel sous le rire nerveux de Scorpius à notre « petite » visite des lieux.

- Vraiment, toute ces pièces, c'est beaucoup trop..., balbutia t-il

- Je suis d'accord. Putain, mais quand est-ce qu'on va se servir de trois salons ? Déjà un c'est bien, alors trois ! Grommelais-je.

Scorpius secoua la tête à ma remarque mais approuva. Il se dépêcha de sortir et je souriais. Il n'aimait pas trop les grandes pièces, ça lui rappelait le manoir Malfoy, avec toutes ces pièces froides et austères. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer, j'avais refusé de ne serait-ce que mettre un orteil au manoir Malfoy. Notre maison à Godric's Hollow n'était ni grande, ni petite. Moyenne, avec des pièces aussi chaleureuses qu'agréables. Nous avions fait notre foyer nous même, nous l'avions payés avec nos revenus et nos parents n'étaient pas intervenu. On avait besoin de se suffire à nous même, et ça avait marché... Ma maison me manquait. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

Je me secouais directement. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer encore une fois ! Je suivais Scorpius et me retrouvais dehors. J'inspirais l'air salée de l'île, espérant me calmer.

- Eh Albus ! Viens voir !

Je penchais la tête sur le côté à l'appel de Scorpius et me dirigeais en fonction de sa voix. Mais à un moment donné, je finis par ne plus savoir où il pouvait bien être. Je cherchais puis finissais par m'arrêter, les poings sur les hanches. Je soufflais lourdement, agacé. Mais où est-ce qu'il était par les couilles de Merlin ?

- T'es où, bordel ! ? Crisais-je

- Là ! Ici !

Il est marrant lui ! Rah ! Je me dépêchais de le retrouver avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne et arrivais au lagon de la dernière fois. Quand nous avions débarqué sur cette île en fait. J'écartais une branche de ma vue et découvrais Scorpius, penché au dessus de l'eau, parlant à... Je croisais les bras et le regardais faire en fronçant les sourcils. Une sirène au long cheveux roux était accoudée à un rocher, elle lui faisait un doux sourire. Je t'en foutrais des doux sourires. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge de façon fort peu discrète et Scorpius se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. Si lui ne paraissait pas gêné par mon interruption, la sirène me dévisagea avec agacement. Elle me toisa comme on regarde une mouche qu'on s'apprête à écrabouiller avec un journal. Je haussais les sourcils et la toisais de la même façon. Son expression indignée me ravie et mon sourire fit sûrement le tour de ma tête.

- Tranquille ? Ça va là ? Dis-je d'un ton froid

Il fallait quand même je montres mon agacement à Scorpius. Si il commençait à traîner avec des sirènes, il fallait que je mettes vite le halte là. Il était MIEN. Mon ton sembla le perturber un moment, il m'interrogea du regard puis comme je détournais la tête, il haussa les épaules.

- Je te présente... euh... celle qui m'a sauvé... en fait, balbutia t-il.

Je regardais la sirène d'un œil nouveau. Je ne l'appréciais pas pour autant. J'en avais vu des gens qui tournaient autour de Scorpius avec le même air énamouré qu'elle. Je savais de quoi ils étaient capables, fiancé ou pas. Mes ruses avaient étés aussi basse les unes que les autres mais j'avais fini par vaincre et pas un seul des prétendants de Scorpius n'avait eut l'occasion de dire Quidditch ou de se lancer dans une déclaration d'amour foireuse. Il n'était même pas au courant de tout ce que j'avais du faire pour sauver ses petites fesses. Sirène ou pas, j'allais l'évincer.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon_ époux_, j'insistais sur le dernier mot.

Le visage de la sirène sembla se décomposer, elle baissa la tête un moment, puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à Scorpius qui me regardait d'un air perplexe, les sourcils froncés. Je lui souriais. C'est vrai que d'habitude j'étais plus discret dans mes coups bas, il prenait sûrement ça pour de la jalousie. C'en était d'ailleurs. Cette pouffe rousse allait voir, j'allais l'encastrer dans son rocher. La sirène releva ses yeux bleu vers Scorpius, lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Je perdais un peu de ma superbe. Elle était magnifique, malgré tout ce que je pouvais en dire. Sa queue de poisson était bleue elle aussi avec des reflets verts, sa peau était nacrée et semblait luire au soleil incandescent. Les taches de rousseur sur son visage n'altéraient en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire, elle la rendait plus sauvage et plus mystérieuse.

- Scorpius, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et semblait sortir tout droit du paradis, je serrais les poings et la mâchoire, j'étais sensible à leurs voix. Il me faudrait peu pour plonger comme un con à sa poursuite, ce serait le suprême de la honte. La sirène ne quitta pas Scorpius des yeux, elle avança même la main pour caresser sa joue tandis que je fulminais et me retenais pour la lui ôter. Ça n'était pas le moment de tomber dans son piège. Il suffirait que je m'approche pour qu'elle ne m'entraîne dans les profondeurs et ne me noie.

- Ma sœur aime bien ton humain, ajouta t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Elle le trouve... divertissant.

Cette parole sembla réveiller Scorpius. Il se leva brutalement et son regard furieux se planta dans les yeux de la femme poisson. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se plaça en nageant rapidement au milieu du lagon. Ses gestes étaient si fluides et rapides qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle volait.

- Albus est mien, dis le lui, répliqua Scorpius d'une voix glaciale.

- Elle le veut, insista t-elle.

Elle avait dit cette phrase en le regardant d'un air attendri, comme une mère gronderait gentiment son enfant devant un caprice absurde. La chair de poule glissa le long de mes bras quand les yeux assassins de la sirène se plantèrent dans les miens. Je vis en un quart de seconde tout ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Cela résultait en deux mot : Disparaît, meurt. Je reculais instinctivement d'un pas et ce geste la fit rire. Elle regarda à nouveau Scorpius, son attitude s'adoucit et je me crispais tandis qu'elle le mangeait des yeux.

- Ce que ma sœur veut, toujours elle l'obtient, continua t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses paroles nous plongèrent dans le trouble. Moi, j'essayais de me retenir d'aller tenir compagnie aux poissons, cela retenait la moitié de mon attention. Scorpius était furieux, sa sauveteuse n'avait plus l'air d'être dans sa haute estime et il la toisait comme une vermine à abattre.

_Ouvres la bouche ! Parles, bordel ! Défends toi !_ M'exhortais-je

- Qu'elle essaye seulement, dis-je d'une voix forte et assurée.

La sirène tourna difficilement son regard vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient scotchés sur Scorpius. Elle retroussa les lèvres en une moue méprisante et s'esclaffa bruyamment. Comment faisait une sirène pour paraître aussi odieuse et en même temps rester si attirante ? Un vrai mystère. Elle planta férocement son regard dans le mien.

- Cela ne saurait tarder, elle planifie déjà ta mort.

Un grondement enragé se fit entendre et je me tournais avec surprise vers Scorpius. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela le mette si hors de lui. Il prit une pierre sur le sol et la lança de toute ses forces vers la sirène. Celle ci éclata de rire et s'éloigna de quelque mètres, évitant le caillou sans effort.

- Je sais que tu es en colère parce qu'elle met en danger ton jouet préféré. Mais bientôt, tu verras qu'il n'est pas si important.

La sirène lui lança un sourire attendri, pencha la tête sur le coté en contemplant Scorpius qui fulminait, puis elle plongea et disparu. Je regardais l'eau. Il n'y avait même pas eut un remoud à la surface quand elle avait plongé, c'était incroyable. J'étais tellement focalisé sur l'eau que je ne vis pas Scorpius s'approcher. Je sursautais quand il me prit brusquement dans ses bras.

Surpris, je refermais les miens sur lui. Son souffle était saccadé et sa prise forte, si j'avais été une fille, il aurait presque pu m'étouffer. Mais j'étais un homme, j'étais fort et capable de supporter sa détresse. Je caressais son dos en un geste apaisant.

- Un élan d'affection soudain ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Un truc du genre, grommela t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en posant mon menton sur son épaule, respirant son odeur rassurante et caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'as quand même pas peur pour moi ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne t'approches plus de l'eau à compté d'aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? Déclara t-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais que j'adore nager pourtant ! Dis-je, ironiquement boudeur.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, me rabroua t-il. Je déteste quand ce genre de personne menace de t'arracher à moi. Ça me rend nerveux.

- Ne sois pas si dramatique, je t'en prie, continuais-je, exaspéré.

- Je suis sérieux. Si tu venais à mourir bêtement, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant, grommelais-je, sur toutes les créatures de Merlin, il a fallut qu'une sirène tombe amoureuse de toi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si tu t'enfuis avec elle, moi, hein ? Dis-je, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce que... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'indigna t-il

Il relâcha son étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air en colère et perplexe en même temps. Je secouais la tête, exaspéré par sa naïveté. Quand remarquerait-il le nombre de prétendants qu'il avait ? Quand prendrait-il enfin conscience du nombre de gens qui le désirait secrètement et qui par cela, menaçaient de me l'enlever ?

- Oh pitié, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué_ comment_ elle te regardait ?

- Et comment elle me regardait ? demanda t-il, les yeux ronds.

- Comme tout ces gens détestables que tu fréquentes en général dans ton milieu journalistique. Avec convoitise, déclarais-je.

- N'importe quoi ! Dit-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

- Bon dieu ! Jurais-je, Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait, ouvrir les yeux ? Bon sang, mais si tu savais LE NOMBRE de personne que j'ai du évincer pour te garder égoïstement pour moi-même !

Scorpius soupira et me tira loin de l'eau par le bras. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé en pleine scène de ménage. Bien. Je le suivais à la « maison ». Il nous fit entrer dans le salon beige et se posta au milieu de la pièce tandis que je refermais la porte avec raideur. Ma colère n'avait en rien diminuée, la sienne non plus.

- De une, tu n'as pas à me garder égoïstement pour toi-même, comme tu le dis si bien. J'ai choisis. Et puis tu crois quoi toi ! Que personne n'est attiré par toi ? Je passais mon temps à brûler des lettres de demande en mariage à la maison et ce même si les gens SAVAIENT que nous étions fiancés à ce moment là ! dit-il en croisant les bras.

- E-Hein ?

J'avais sûrement l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Des lettres de demande en mariage ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ? ... HEIN ?

Scorpius soupira à nouveau en secouant la tête, il claqua la langue sur son palet d'agacement et se pinça l'arrête du nez en expirant bruyamment.

- Il y a... enfin bref, je sais plus combien de temps... Le coquard de Greg. C'était pas une porte, dit-il en secouant la tête comme si il se moquait de moi.

- Ah... Je me disais aussi, un bleu aussi rond..., dis-je, encore sous le choc.

- La jambe de Anissa, le bras de Porter et... et bien, l'entrejambe de Henry aussi..., énonça Scorpius en comptant sur ses doigts d'un air gêné.

- Le... L'entrejambe de Henry? Sérieux ? Demandais-je, abasourdi.

Ma colère était tombée d'un coup, remplacé par la surprise. Scorpius hocha la tête. Je n'en revenais pas. Encore, moi j'avais fait dans la discrétion, c'était passé de la menace bien sentie à la Potter au sort bien juteux mais de la à en arriver aux mains ! Je regardais Scorpius d'un œil neuf. Je le savais jaloux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde au portillon ! Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! J'étais même... et bien... banal. Ouais c'est ça, commun, et ordinaire. Je secouais lentement la tête en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche et entendis vaguement le soupire de Scorpius.

- Tu as cassé la jambe à une fille ? C'est plutôt bas, ça, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

- En amour comme à la guerre..., chantonna t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- Tout les moyens sont bons..., continuais-je, mais quand même, une fille, insistais-je.

- Ouais bon on peut dire qu'elle l'a pas volé ! Elle a été jusqu'à m'avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour toi et qu'elle allait te faire sa déclaration le lendemain. J'ai pas résisté, reprit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je frissonnais. Bouh, c'est qu'il faisait peur quand il voulait le Scorpius.

- Mais... et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda t-il avec un air curieux.

Je pinçais les lèvres, parler de ça avec lui, c'était plutôt incongru comme situation. Ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, il fallait que je me rappelle de TOUT ces gens détestables... Dont une qui tournait encore autour de lui à l'heure actuelle à son boulot plus la sirène. _La salope_, fulminais-je en serrant les dents.

- Oh, tu sais... une menace par ci, un sort par là... éludais-je.

- Et ça a suffit pour les tenir éloigné ? Demanda t-il. Je suis déçu.

- Je sais être... très persuasif quand il le faut, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

- Ça j'en sais quelque chose..., continua t-il avec une voix suave en se rapprochant de moi.

Oh non, mon vieux ! Ça marchera pas le ton mielleux ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer à la casserole aujourd'hui. J'étais bien trop énervé. Scorpius se rapprocha de moi sur le canapé et fit son sourire en coin. Finalement... Ah ! Le traître ! Essayer de m'avoir avec son sourire de prédateur ! Le pire, c'était peut-être que ça marchait...

- Ah oui ? Éclaire ma lanterne, dis-je en détournant les yeux,

- Eh bien... Il y a... cette fellation juste après nos fiançailles..., dit-il d'une voix grave.

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines et je frissonnais. Bordel, comment est-ce qu'un souvenir arrivait à me rendre_ dur ?_ Je tressaillis à nouveau quand Scorpius posa sa main sur ma cuisse et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Je plongeais dans un océan céruléen et m'y noyais.

- Oh... C'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal, confirmais-je en déglutissant difficilement.

- Et aussi... à Noël..., continua t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

- Près de la cheminée ? Ouais, ça aussi c'était...

Bordel ! AU FEU ! Scorpius ricana tandis que je rougissais comme une prude. C'était pas parce que j'étais gêné. Comble de l'ironie, moi qui ne voulait pas baiser aujourd'hui : j'étais terriblement allumé par tout les souvenirs qu'ils m'avaient remis en tête. Il était devenu maître en la matière. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour me rendre dingue. Il m'enjamba et se plaça à califourchon sur mes cuisses, s'appuyant lourdement contre moi.

- Putain, gémis-je

Il savait que j'aimais ça, le salaud. Qu'il fasse peser tout son poids, que je le sentes partout autour de moi, c'était indescriptible. Son odeur rassurante m'entoura et je soupirais tandis qu'il posait sa tête dans mon cou, embrassant ma peau.

- Regardes ça, dit-il en feignant de se lamenter. T'es déjà en train de bander, c'est désespérant.

- Espèce d'allumeur, t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur, le provoquais-je.

Je sursautais alors qu'il dégrafais mon pantalon avec précipitation. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi empressé. Scorpius mordit mon cou, joueur, et je me crispais en pinçant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents de plaisir. Il s'interrompit dans son effleurage et pressa son bassin contre le mien. Je me cambrais et m'agrippais à lui, le souffle saccadé. J'avais du mal à croire que nous étions ensemble depuis 10 ans. On dit qu'avec le temps, la passion s'épuise. Soit nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'épuise, soit nous étions insatiable. Je penchais plutôt pour la seconde option, Scorpius et moi étions des gros pervers, je n'en aurais jamais assez de son corps. Il m'excitait bien trop.

- J'ai envie de toi, c'est horrible, me murmura t-il à l'oreille en haletant.

- Fermes la et embrasses moi, grognais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit violemment ma bouche. Je répondais ardemment à son baiser, ma langue jouait avec la sienne, mes lèvres étaient faites pour les siennes. Je soulevais son t-shirt et passais mes mains dessous pour toucher sa peau brûlante. Je les glissais sous son jean et pressais ses fesses sans le contact du boxer. J'aimais bien le touché de sa peau à cet endroit là, c'était doux... Scorpius hoqueta et rejeta la tête en arrière, j'en profitais pour grignoter son cou de baiser. Sa respiration hiératique se perdit dans mes cheveux et je le poussais pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Il se laissa faire sans hésitation et je défis la ceinture de son pantalon tandis qu'il essayait d'enlever mon t-shirt. Nous n'étions pas synchro décidément. Ça devait donner quelque chose de drôle vu de l'extérieur. J'eus le temps de défaire la boucle de la ceinture, mon haut passa au dessus de ma tête et je gémissais quand il en profita pour embrasser mon ventre.

- Traître, haletais-je.

Il ricana contre mon ventre et je gigotais d'inconfort parce que ça chatouillait. Il me poussa à son tour et je me retrouvais en dessous de lui, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pas que j'avais eu dans l'idée de résister, actuellement, la situation me plaisait assez. Il s'appuya contre moi et je grognais sourdement quand nos bassins entrèrent en contact. C'était doux et douloureusement excitant. Je pressais ses fesses entre mes mains pour l'avoir plus contre moi.

_Plus prés, plus prés_, pensais-je.

- Tu veux toujours être au dessus. C'est mon tour maintenant, chantonna t-il.

- Mais je t'en prie, cédais-je avec bonne humeur.

Il secoua la tête et ses mèches blondes effleurèrent mon menton. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il m'embrassait et pressait son bassin contre le mien régulièrement, berçant notre désir.

Scorpius était en mode prédateur aujourd'hui. C'est bien ce qui me semblait en tout cas. Jamais il ne m'avait prit de cette manière, je me mordais la lèvre, tremblant de plaisir et au bord du gouffre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pervers. Il s'amusait à faire monter le plaisir, jusqu'au précipice, jusqu'au « j'y suis presque » puis il arrêtait ses coups de reins et laissait la vague redescendre avant de recommencer. Je haletais et me cambrais en poussant un gémissement désespéré, je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma tempe. Ça y était, j'y étais presque. Le plaisir était presque insoutenable et ça me faisait mal tellement j'avais _besoin_ de jouir. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui et pressais mes talons contre ses fesses. Hors de question qu'il se défile encore une fois, j'allais prendre mon pied qu'il soit consentant ou non. Il s'accrocha à mes hanches et posa son front sur mon épaule, nous étions brûlant d'une fièvre incurable. Scorpius poussa un gémissement rauque et fit mine de s'arrêter.

- Scorpius, bordel ! Jurais-je en geignant.

Je le poussais violemment et il sursauta. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de comprendre et l'enjambais pour me mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux et nous achevais. Je montais et descendais sur son sexe sans répit, gémissant sourdement parce que je me sentais au bord de la jouissance. Scorpius s'agrippa à mes reins avec force et je me cognais la lèvre contre son menton en voulant l'embrasser. Je trouvais ses lèvres dans un dernier sursaut et fermais fort les yeux en sentant la vague dévastatrice me submerger. Je me crispais et griffais le cou de Scorpius sans le faire exprès. Mon souffle se coupa et je grognais en serrant les dents. Le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. La pièce devint flou et le monde cessa d'exister.

Je reprenais doucement ma respiration dans les bras de Scorpius, toujours agrippé à sa nuque. Mes cheveux collaient à mon front à cause de la transpiration mais je m'en fichais. Une main se resserra sur mes reins et un sourire tremblant s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. J'embrassais distraitement la clavicule de Scorpius et soupirais quand il passa une main dans mes cheveux, les dégageant de mon visage. Il tira un peu plus fort sur mes boucles brunes pour redresser ma tête et je me laissais faire quand il m'embrassa plus durement.

- Je t'aime, chuchota t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je soupirais et me calais plus confortablement contre lui. J'analysais la situation, le cerveau engourdi. J'étais nu et débraillé. Je rougissais en voyant que mon sperme avait atterri sur le ventre de Scorpius. Ça m'énervait d'être toujours gêné de ce genre de détails, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je cherchais distraitement mon pantalon et décidais de remonter mon jean en voyant le regard lubrique que Scorpius posa sur moi au moment de mon minutieux examen. Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Pas de deuxième round ? Demanda t-il avec espoir.

- C'est ça oui, et le chnizzle il met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. (1)

- T'es pas drôle, reprit-il distraitement.

Il n'insista pas, j'aurais été partant pour un deuxième round mais le garde que nous avait attribué le marquis de Carabas était toujours là à trainer derrière les portes... J'avais tout sauf l'envie de me faire interrompre en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. Ça serait de mauvais goût. Je haussais les épaules à l'air boudeur de Scorpius et remettais mon t-shirt ainsi que mes chaussures tandis qu'il essuyait son ventre, encore dans la lune. J'aimais bien ce moment après l'amour, il avait toujours l'air de débarquer de on ne savait où, perdu et en même temps complétement béat... Un grand fracas dans le couloir me fit sursauter. Je posais une main sur mon cœur terrifié et battant la chamade. C'était comme un bruit de casserole qu'on faisait tomber. Je regardais Scorpius et manquais d'éclater de rire.

Il était pâle comme la mort, il s'était rhabillé en trois secondes chrono et se tenait droit comme un piquet. Hi-la-rant. Je me rapprochais de la porte et l'ouvrais silencieusement pour regarder au travers. Le garde était devant la porte et ramassais un cuivre qui venait de tomber.

- Ah ah ! Désolé ! Je suis vraiment maladroit.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Le marquis de Carabas était dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Alors qu'il allait avancer, le garde passa d'une jambe à l'autre, gêné puis finalement, il le retint par la manche. Je regardais cela avec surprise et fit signe à Scorpius de me rejoindre pour jouer les espions en herbe. Le marquis de Carabas se pencha quand le garde lui fit signe de se pencher et je tendais l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

- Monseigneur, j'aimerais retourner au château, geignit le garde

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Le poste est mieux pourvu, vos appartements sont décent et le salaire est plutôt bon. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

Le garde sembla paniquer à cette réplique, il secoua les bras et devint rouge. Si rouge qu'il aurait pu exploser. Sa gêne était comique et je me mis une main sur la bouche pour éviter de rire. Scorpius m'avait rejoint, il ne pouvais pas voir mais il écoutait en me regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui volais un baiser.

- Non, non. Mais monseigneur... Vos hôtes sont des...

- Des ? demanda le Marquis en haussant les sourcils.

- Des..., le garde se dandina, gêné.

- Enfin Tinkerbiels ! Des quoi ? J'attends ! s'exclama t-il en tapant du pied.

- Monsieur, c'est que je ne voudrais point vous indisposer !

- Allons donc ! Fi de tout cela ! Je vous dit de parler ! s'énerva t-il.

- Monseigneur... Ce sont des SODOMITES !

Je ne passais même pas par la case choc. Je fus irrémédiablement et complétement... mort de rire. Je m'écartais violemment de la porte et la refermais pour ne pas qu'on me surprenne. Une fois cela fait, je laissais libre court à mon amusement en hurlant de rire. Scorpius ne partagea pas mon hilarité, il se contenta de me regarder faire, toujours le même petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me calmais moyennement, parfois un petit rire me prenait et je repartais dans le fou rire. J'étais étalé par terre – je n'avais pas réussit à rester debout dans mon hilarité – la tête sur le tapis couteux et le regard planté dans celui de Scorpius. Je finis par me calmer et je me redressais en soupirant. J'effaçais mes larmes de rire.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire de si bon cœur, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire tendre.

- Elle était trop bonne celle là, dis-je en riant encore doucement.

- Mais chéri... Si il dit qu'on est des sodomites, ça veut dire qu'il nous a entendu.

Ah... J'avais oublié ce détail. MERDE ! Je rougissais, mon rire avait disparut instantanément ! Mes pensées se bloquèrent dans mon esprit, il n'y avait plus que quatre mots qui me passaient par la tête : SODOMITE et PRIS EN FLAG ! Je soupirais puis finissais par hausser les épaules, c'était fait maintenant de toute façon, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, j'avais honte quand même...

- Bah, j'espère que le spectacle lui a plut, conclus-je.

- Co-Comment ! Je ne te savais pas des tendances exhibitionnistes ! S'exclama t-il

- Bah... de toute façon c'...

La porte s'ouvrit et m'interrompit, je me tournais vers elle pour regarder qui entrait dans le salon. Le regard du marquis de Carabas se planta directement sur moi avec étonnement. Il me toisa en haussant les sourcils puis se tourna vers Scorpius.

- Mon cher... Que fait votre époux assis sur le sol ? N'y a t-il pas assez de siège dans le château ? Il faut que j'y remédie au plus vite ! S'affola t-il

- Non non ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Albus a juste voulu voir si le tapis était aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air.

Je hochais la tête avec raideur et me redressais difficilement. Je venais de me faire baiser sauvagement, j'avais mal au cul, Bordel !

Le marquis de Carabas nous indiqua qu'aucun bateau n'était passé dans les parages, ils avaient fait mettre un tour de garde sur l'un des phares – je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait ce genre de chose sur cette fichue île ! – et tout les soldats avaient dit la même chose : rien en vue. Ça me désespérait un peu. Est-ce qu'on finirait par rentrer chez nous ?

Nous avions abordés l'idée de partir en bateau, de quitter cette fichue île sur un radeau, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça flotte mais Scorpius avait peur des sirènes, surtout de ma « prétendante » comme il l'appelait. Et puis, aucun de nous ne savait naviguer, encore un gros problème.

Le marquis de Carabas avait encore prit les devants, il avait commencé la construction d'un bateau et nous avait juré de nous prévenir quand il serait terminé. Je n'en revenais pas de sa gentillesse, le conte disait juste qu'il avait été lésé au niveau de l'héritage, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si généreux. Il nous promit de nous fournir des matelots pour nous conduire chez nous. Je me sentis mieux en entendant cela. Nous renterions chez nous, avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour nous, ça ne pouvait que se réaliser.

µ

* * *

><p>(1) Ne sais plus où j'ai vu cette expression et m'excuse si je l'ai volé à quelqu'un !<p>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Voila voila !_

_Donc, encore désolée pour le retard !_

_J'espère que cette suite saura me faire pardonner !_

_Merci pour vos review, ça fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir comment cette histoire est perçue._

Je remercie** TiteM, GwenSG, Kitkat** et **Kyo** pour leur soutien ! Je suis contente de voir que vous suivez régulièrement !

Merci à **Lunard** (_promis je n'ai pas tapé sur mon ordi, c'est pas pour autant qu'il marche mais bon !_) et à **Ade** (_j'espère que tu reviewera quand même plus souvent ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu te sois manifestée ^^_) pour leur review.

_Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le _chapitre 5: Une maladie suspecte !

_A vendredi ! ^^_


	6. 5 Une maladie suspecte

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 5_****

**Maladie suspecte**

µ**  
><strong>

_Les gens n'ont pas ce qu'ils méritent. Ils obtiennent... ce qu'ils ont. Et personne ne peut y faire quelque chose !_

Extrait de la série Dr House MD

µ

Les jours passèrent, nous ne voyions pas d'autre personnage de conte puisque nous restions dans notre château. On s'occupait comme on pouvait, mais ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était que Scorpius avait l'habitude d'aller au lagon pour revoir celle qui l'avait sauvé. Il partait sur le coup des 15 heures et revenait souvent après 16 heures, ce qui me rendait fou de jalousie... Fou tout court.

- Je lui suis reconnaissant. J'ai une dette de sorcier envers elle, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle va avoir un rôle à jouer dans notre histoire.

Ça, c'est ce qu'il me disait quand je râlais pour qu'il reste avec moi au lieu d'aller voir sa sirène. Ça oui ! Elle allait avoir un rôle ! Elle allait me le piquer à force ! Mais je devais avouer que rester 24 heure sur 24 avec Scorpius commençait à devenir pesant. Nous étions en couple : **OK**. Mais rester collé l'un à l'autre à longueur de journée, c'était chiant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir partir au boulot, m'occuper, faire quelque chose, je m'ennuyais. Mais je n'approuvais pas pour autant qu'il aille la voir, que ce fut une minute ou une heure. En quelque sorte, j'avais peur d'elle.

Je savais que je ne ferais pas le poids contre une sirène, j'étais faible, je n'étais qu'un humain. Elle pourrait me noyer, me le voler. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas : elle était extraordinaire. J'étais ordinaire, son exact opposé. Ces visites me rendaient dingue, je me demandais à chaque fois si il reviendrait où si cette fois ci il partirait avec elle pour de bon. J'attendais à la porte comme un clébard attendant son maître, ça me rendait malade. Et le lendemain, la même angoisse revenait au galop, j'en avais des nausées le matin en me levant à les imaginer ensemble, même pour ne serait-ce que parler. Je ne pouvais souffler que lorsqu'il revenait le soir après sa visite quotidienne, mais la peur me reprenait toujours. Le soir, le sommeil me prenait tôt, je me sentais mal ici, les journées me paraissaient longues et j'avais mal à l'estomac. Cette inactivité me pesait, je me sentais inutile ! J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, pourquoi pas aider à construire le bateau tiens ! Mais le marquis me l'avait déconseillé:

- La plupart des travailleurs sont des professionnels. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux les laisser faire leur travail. Vous seriez vite perdu !

Manière plutôt sympathique pour me dire que j'allais gêner et être dans leurs pattes. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à aider dans notre maison. Je discutais avec les serviteurs, qui étaient devenus des amis au fil du temps. Will, notre cocher, était un garçon sympa et j'aimais bien parler avec lui. Il me conduisait au château quand l'ennui devenait trop fort, ce qui était souvent le cas. Il était marié lui aussi, sa femme, Giselda, attendait un bébé et il venait souvent me voir avec elle pour me parler de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Il avait prévu de construire une maison de ses propres mains, les travaux étaient difficiles et ils vivaient tout les deux chez la mère de Giselda, situation plutôt atypique pour moi mais courante dans ce pays. Je soupirais en pensant à tout cela, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre du salon beige, attendant que Scorpius daigne enfin rentrer à la maison, et me revenir...

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais vraiment malade. Ça faisait trois semaines que nous étions sur cette île, trois semaine que le marquis de Carabas nous avait rendu visite pour nous dire qu'il construisait un bateau. J'étais la tête dans la cuvette, à rendre le contenu de mon estomac. Je me redressais difficilement en respirant profondément pour calmer mon envie de vomir et me rinçais la bouche dans l'évier. Une main se posa sur ma nuque et je sursautais. Je vis Scorpius derrière moi à travers le miroir, il avait l'air inquiet. Sa bouche était tordue en un petit sourire triste.

- Ça va ? Tu es malade ?

- Ça fait un moment que je me sens pas bien. C'est pas grave, ça doit être le stress, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je l'entendis soupirer, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je me laissais aller contre lui. Je l'observais à travers le miroir, il avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était enfoui dans mon cou, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi blond, le soleil les avaient éclairci d'autant plus. Je desserrais ses bras autour de mon estomac en lui faisant un sourire désolé quand il ouvrit les yeux en me lançant un regard interrogateur. J'avais encore envie de la nausée, c'était pas le moment d'appuyer comme un malade sur mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux et respirais calmement par le nez. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était ses visites à la sirène qui me rendait si anxieux, au point d'en être malade. Il arrêterait de lui rendre visite si il savait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse pour moi, je voulais qu'il arrête de la voir de lui même. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était une nuisance, qu'elle nous ferait du mal. Je ne pouvais que lui parler de ce que je pensais, mais lui dire que c'était ça qui me rendait fou... Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Même si ça me faisait du mal...

- Je vais aller m'aérer aujourd'hui, ce château me fou le cafard, déclarais-je.

- D'accord. Pas...

- Pas près de l'eau, oui je sais, terminais-je avec agacement. J'ai juste besoin de respirer.

- Ok. Sois prudent, dit-il en caressant lentement mon ventre, survolant légèrement ma peau sensible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serrais revenu vers midi, le rassurais-je.

Je bougeais légèrement et souriais quand je remarquais que je n'avais plus envie de vomir. Je me défis de son étreinte, caressant légèrement son bras en m'éloignant et allais chercher mes habits après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je m'habillais lentement en prenant mon temps. Une fois cela fait, je passais par la cuisine et chipais une biscotte dans le placard, juste pour caler mon estomac quand j'aurais faim. Je la mangeais en chemin quand j'eus quitté la maison. Tout était si vert ici, j'en étais surpris à chaque fois. Je passais par divers chemin, retenant par où j'étais passé. Je ne me perdais pas souvent, même si mon beau père aimait bien plaisanter à propos du sens de l'orientation des Potter...

Je me demandais comment ils allaient tous... Est-ce que mon père et ma mère s'étaient remis ensemble ? Est-ce que Lily habitait avec Teddy maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se marier ? Comment allaient Timothy et Alyssa ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eut un autre enfant ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête, mais qui resteraient sans réponse tant que nous serions ici. Je fis le tour d'un arbre et m'arrêtais après avoir soulevé une branche.

Décidément, tout me ramenait à l'eau. J'avais involontairement rompu ma promesse à Scorpius. Mais je n'étais pas si près de l'eau, j'étais encore loin. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs lagon, c'était vraiment joli, l'eau était bleue pâle, comme les yeux de Scorpius. Je penchais la tête sur le côté et avisais un arbre qui avait l'air confortable.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur!

Je sursautais, une main sur le cœur et fis volte face en un bond. Une fillette se tenait devant moi, elle portait un panier en osier et arborais un sourire aimable. Elle avait de long cheveux brun et une paire d'yeux aussi noir que l'ébène. Elle portait une longue cape rouge... Oh, ça me disait quelque chose. Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre quand je vis qu'elle me regardait avec inquiétude. Je lui souriais. Enfin, de mon mieux possible si on prenait en compte qu'elle venait de me fiche la frousse de ma vie.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez vu mon pot de beurre ? Je l'ai fait tomber et je ne le retrouve plus !

- Euh... Et là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je avec incertitude.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Je dois l'apporter tout de suite à Mère Grand !

La fillette – dont le pot de beurre était juste... à ses pieds en fait – remit le pot de beurre dans son panier et s'éloigna en sautillant. Je fis une grimace en pensant à ce qui l'attendait chez « Mère Grand ».

- Fais attention ! Lui dis-je avant qu'elle disparaisse.

- D'accord ! S'écria t-elle en me faisant de grand signe de la main, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Si le destin m'avait appris une chose, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas perturber le cour des choses. Si je lui avai dit que le loup l'attendait chez sa grand mère, l'histoire n'aurait pas été pareille. Moins j'intervenais, mieux c'était. Je m'installais au pied de l'arbre que j'avais repéré et soupirais. J'étais assez loin de l'eau pour ne pas qu'une sirène ne m'entraîne. Et puis, ça avait plus l'air d'être une sorte de lac, je pouvais voir son extrémité, les sirènes ne pourraient pas venir ici... sauf si elles volaient – et là j'étais plutôt mal barré si c'était le cas ! Je secouais la tête et riais de ma stupidité. Je fermais les yeux un moment... Et m'endormais.

µ

_Je me demandais toujours comment faisait mon père pour supporter maman. Ces dernier temps, elle avait été odieuse et j'avais toujours été conscient que ma mère était étrange. Elle était froide et distante la plupart du temps. Quand je regardais l'album photo avec James autrefois, je ne voyais qu'elle en train de sourire chaleureusement à l'objectif. C'était étrange comme une personne pouvait changer en si peu de temps, ma mère m'avait toujours semblé inaccessible sauf pour le reste de la famille avec qui elle était une vrai mère poule. Ce comportement avait changé avec mon père. Et il était si triste, je l'avais vu parce qu'il n'avait jamais été si souriant._

_C'était étrange de dire ça, mais quand mon père allait mal, sa stratégie était de sourire le plus possible pour prouver aux autres que tout allait bien, qu'il surmontait. Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas, ils ne se plissaient pas à cause de son sourire. Mon père était triste comme les pierres._

µ

Je m'éveillais brusquement quand je me sentis tomber. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre, j'étais dans l'eau. Je secouais furieusement les bras, encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité. Si je dormais, c'était foutrement réel. Je me débattais et sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre un moment en voyant une longue chevelure blonde entrer dans mon champs de vision. Ainsi, elle allait me faire sien. Je me remettais à me débattre furieusement quand la sirène mit son visage en face du mien et me sourit. Je ne mourrais pas sans lui arracher quelque écailles.

L'eau entrait dans ma gorge, je revivais l'enfer que j'avais subit en arrivant sur cette île. Je me noyais. Mes jambes devinrent lourdes, mes paupières se fermaient toute seule et ma gorge était un brasier. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, je commençais à m'endormir.

L'ambiance changea autour de moi, je le sentais sans réellement le comprendre. Alors que je sentais une atmosphère emplie de sadisme m'entourer depuis le début, alors que je sentais que la sirène regardait mon agonie avec plaisir, le climat sembla se refroidir. Une urgence flotta dans le courant où je me trouvais, je me sentis ballotter dans tout les sens avec précipitation. Et aussi vite que j'y étais entré, je fus expulser hors de l'eau.

Je m'affaissais sur le sol, les jambes encore à moitié dans le lac et toussais pour évacuer l'eau de ma gorge brûlante. Je m'étouffais à moitié et finissais même par vomir à nouveau. J'étais comme plongé dans un état comateux, tout était flou et dans un brouillard vert. Je percevais des broussailles, de longs cheveux blonds et des cris aigus. Je secouais lentement la tête et fermais les yeux comme pour échapper au vacarme. Ce rêve était étrange. Est-ce que je rêvais mes vêtements trempés et l'angoisse de la sirène ? Le coton que j'avais dans les oreilles sembla disparaître lentement et je me sentis tirer lentement dans l'eau à nouveau. Je me débattais faiblement, pensant qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi et me replonger dans les flots. C'était sadique de faire cela, j'avais déjà entendu parler de la torture de la « baignoire », on utilisait cette méthode qui consistait à poser un tissus sur la bouche du prisonnier puis de verser de l'eau sur sa tête pour extorquer des informations aux otages. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait si douloureux...

L'étreinte autour de moi se desserra et se fit plus rassurante, je n'étais pas plongé dans les profondeurs du lac, ma tête était hors de l'eau. Je soupirais et posais ma tête dans ce qui semblait être un cou. Un grognement me fit sursauter. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'avais juste l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver de mal maintenant.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

- Hey ! Stupide humain ! Réveilles toi !

Je tournais la tête par instinct et remarquais immédiatement que j'étais sortis de l'eau et que ma tête reposait sur la terre ferme. J'ouvrais les yeux et fus éblouit par la lumière du soleil. Il était haut, il devait être midi, au moins.

- Oh ! Debout !

Je sursautais et me redressais brusquement. Je me reculais de l'eau en voyant la sirène qui avait juré ma mort. Mort de trouille. C'était l'expression parfaite pour cette situation. Sauf que je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux l'était le plus. Quand je remarquais cet état de fait, pour le moins extrêmement bizarre – c'est vrai pourquoi est-ce qu'une sirène aurait peur ? – j'arrêtais de m'éloigner de l'eau.

- T-Tu... Tu as essayé de me noyer ! L'accusais-je un peu stupidement en la pointant du doigt.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, abruti ! C'est dans ma nature ! Cria t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je sursautais à son éclat de voix et me bouchais les oreilles, ses cris étaient stridents et me broyaient le cerveau. Je ne savais pas que les cris de sirène étaient nocif aussi, je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir. Elle sembla se rendre compte que j'avais mal aux oreilles et baissa d'un ton – pourquoi ? Ça je ne le savais pas !

- Sais-tu, abruti des îles, que j'ai faillit me compromettre à une éternité d'errance sans espoir de rédemption ? Dit-elle d'une voix sourde de menace.

- Et en Anglais ça donne quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant le menton.

C'est vrai ça, c'était quoi ce charabia ! Je comprenais rien ! Elle secoua la tête et grogna, agacé. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle et ses yeux verts brillèrent d'énervement. Je me raccrochais à l'herbe autour de moi, me concentrant sur l'odeur de sel qui régnait ici pour éviter de paniquer.

- Tuer un porteur est un péché originel pour notre peuple ! J'ai faillit rompre la seule règle établie par ta faute ! Dit-elle en retroussant les lèvres, me montrant ses dents.

- Comment ça par _ma_ faute ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est "_un porteur_" ! ? Demandais-je en m'énervant à mon tour.

Je resserrais ma veste sur moi, tremblant de froid. L'eau était glacée et mes vêtements étaient encore mouillés. La sirène pencha la tête sur le côté, son agacement tout envolé et écarquilla les yeux en me regardant. Je fis la moue à son air surpris.

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

- Comment ça pas au courant ? Râlais-je.

- Tu es porteur de lumière, expliqua t-elle en serrant les dents, semblant se retenir de me hurler dessus à nouveau.

- Lumière ? Répétais-je stupidement.

- Tu portes la vie, grogna t-elle.

Chez moi, cette expression était toute particulière. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, comment ça aurait pu être ça ! Ça devait être un truc spécial de chez les sirènes, encore un dialecte bizarre !

- Porter la vie dans votre peuple, ça signifie quoi ? Demandais-je, dubitatif.

- S'être fait engrosser ! S'emporta t-elle

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de rire nerveusement. Elle me regarda faire avec mépris.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet drôle ! Quand je pense que j'allais m'exclure du Machrat pour toi !

- Machrat ? Demandais-je entre deux rire.

- Notre paradis, finit-elle par dire avec mauvaise volonté.

- Tu... Tu sais, je suis un homme. Tu dois t'être trompé.

Je m'éloignais du rebord et m'approchais de la forêt. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour m'attraper et pour m'emporter dans l'eau mais mieux valait me tenir sur mes gardes. Apparemment, elle avait cru que je portais un enfant – comment, je n'en savais rien – et dans son peuple, tuer une personne enceinte était s'exclure du paradis. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable, je préférais m'éloigner si elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée !

- Jamais je ne me tromperais pour ce genre de chose ! S'énerva t-elle

Elle tapa dans l'eau avec agacement et me fusilla du regard. Je secouais la tête, pensant que c'était n'importe quoi.

- Comment veux-tu que je porte un enfant si je suis un homme ?

- Où est le problème ? Tu as vu où nous sommes ? C'est l'île des contes, tout est possible, éluda t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Donc tu as conscience que ce monde n'est pas normal ? Demandais-je avec étonnement.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur son hypothèse _complètement_ tordue, c'était _complètement_ ridicule. Comme si ça pouvait arriver ! Et dieu que ça me faisait du mal qu'elle joue sur la corde sensible sans le savoir. J'aurais adoré pouvoir avoir un enfant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir fondé une famille, mais je n'en voulais pas sans Scorpius. La question avait donc été réglé, j'avais fait une croix sur la famille dont je rêvais, Scorpius était celui que je voulais.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas normal, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, tu ne sembles pas me prendre au sérieux.

- Parce que c'est complètement ridicule ! Jamais ça ne pourra se produire, je suis un homme, insistais-je.

- Tu es un porteur, je l'ai _senti_. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai avorté ma tentative de te noyer ! Continua t-elle avec insistance.

- Absurde, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Très bien, attends ici, tu vas voir, dit-elle.

Elle me toisa d'un air déterminé, je me reculais. La sirène plongea, je la regardais faire, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Ramener ses sœurs pour me casser la gueule ? Je rigolais nerveusement en me frottant la tête. Ça serait bizarre. Et terrifiant... Elle surgit à la surface de l'eau avant que j'ai eus le temps de dire Quidditch. Je sursautais quand elle me lança quelque chose. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de dangereux mais ce n'était que des plantes.

- Voilà ! Tu connais ce genre de racines, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que votre monde est totalement dénué de savoir et de connaissance ? Railla t-elle.

Je m'asseyais sur le sol en la regardant du coin de lfœil au cas où elle aurait voulu faire un truc de louche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et soupira en me faisait signe de regarder les plantes. Je les observais, j'étais plutôt bon en potion et donc en botanique. La plante était de couleur fauve, c'était une algue sèche qu'on trouvait au bord des lacs, elle possédait de grande tiges avec des boutons ors. Je hochais la tête en la reconnaissant et me tournais vers la sirène.

- Ce sont des racines de _Revelare. _

Elle hocha la tête en analysant ses ongles, semblant peu concerné par ce que je venais de dire. Je regardais la plante, le cheminement de mes pensées me fichait la chair de poule. Les racines de Revelare étaient utilisés comme test de grossesse chez les sorciers. Je le savais parce que mon père m'avait expliqué que quand Maman croyais qu'elle était enceinte de James et qu'elle avait utilisé cette plante, il l'avait regardé de travers quand elle lui avait fourré la racine sous le nez en lui disant : « T'as vu ! Je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte ! ».

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à faire le test.

- C-C'est ridicule, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Pourquoi et comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir un enfant dans mon ventre ! C'était impossible. Je secouais la tête en essayant de me convaincre que c'était de la folie furieuse, mais je doutais. Et si c'était vrai ?

- Aller ! Fais donc le test ! S'impatienta t-elle.

- C-Comment on fait ? Balbutiais-je en retournant la racine entre mes mains.

La sirène me regarda, elle gonfla les joues et sembla sur le point de m'insulter mais elle ferma les yeux et se calma peu à peu. Elle soupira une énième fois et s'accouda sur le sol en me regardant avec patience.

- Pose là contre ton ventre. Si tu portes un enfant, les boutons écloront, si tu n'en porte pas, la plante fanera.

Et si c'était une connerie ? Et si au contraire, elle devait faner si j'étais... enceint. Brrr, ce mot me filait froid dans le dos. _Horrible_. Je la regardais suspicieusement avant de me souvenir d'une phrase de mon père... « _Tu aurais du voir ma tête quand elle m'a mit cette plante jaune sous le nez. On aurait dit un énorme bouquet de tournesol !_ ». Je soulevais mon t-shirt d'une main tremblante et après une hésitation, je la posais contre mon ventre, me sentant complètement idiot. Il ne se passa rien, je regardais les boutons, ils étaient toujours clos. Je tournais mon regard vers la sirène, persuadé qu'elle m'avait roulé dans la farine. Son regard brilla un moment et je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dessus que ce n'était pas drôle. Mais l'instant d'après, quelque chose chatouilla mon ventre, et mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré vers le bas.

Sous mes yeux. Là, juste contre mon ventre, un énorme bouquet jaune avait éclos. Les longes pétales effleuraient la peau de mon ventre, semblant se tendre vers lui, le cœur de la fleur était vert et tirait sur le marron vers les bords. On aurait dit un bouquet de tournesol, comme mon père l'avait décrit. Je restais plusieurs minutes à le contempler, abasourdi et la tête vide. J'avais l'impression de ne pas penser, mais c'était tout le contraire, une foule de pensée s'entrechoquait dans ma tête et la principale était: Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Quelque chose tomba à mes pieds et je sursautais en relevant le regard sur la sirène. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait et prétentieux.

- Je t'ai ramené une autre racine. Les humains sont si têtu ! Grommela t-elle en tapant furieusement sa nageoire sur la surface de l'eau.

Je regardais mes pieds et avisais la seconde racine. La sirène avait du suivre le cours de mes pensées, elle avait su que je douterais, même si j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Je posais précautionneusement le bouquet de tournesol à mes pieds et prenais l'autre racine close dans mes mains. Je la posais contre la peau brûlante de mon ventre. La plante fut moins longue à réagir et les boutons s'ouvrirent instantanément, se transformant en un magnifique bouquet de couleur jaune. Je m'asseyais, sous le choc.

- Mais... Je suis un homme alors comment... ? Murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes sur l'île des contes. Peut être que c'est ce qui devait se produire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et toi ? Demandais-je en me passant une main sur le visage, las. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Notre peuple est sensible à ce genre de chose. Nous savons, c'est tout. Ah ! Soupira t-elle. Je ne pourrais plus te noyer maintenant ! Il va falloir que j'aille prévenir mes sœurs. J'en connais une qui va être terriblement déçue, geignit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

J'étais encore dans un état second. Une sueur froide couvrait mon front. J'avais peur, bien sûr, j'étais mort de trouille. Je voulais une famille, mais à quel prix ? Est-ce que je pourrais porter cet enfant ? Est-ce que tout irait bien ? Je n'en savais rien.

- Et bien... Ma sœur est certaine qu'elle a sauvé un ange, or cet ange vient de faire de toi un porteur. Il n'est donc plus libre, m'expliqua t-elle patiemment.

- Je suis marié à lui, il n'était pas libre depuis le début, fis-je remarquer en écartant le plus possible les mains de mon ventre.

- Le mariage n'est rien pour nous, ce n'est pas une de nos coutumes, dit-elle en faisant balayant l'air de la main.

- Et qu'est-ce qui remplace le mariage dans ce cas, demandais-je d'une voix distraite.

- La reproduction bien sûr. Mais nous sommes toujours veuve, reprit-elle d'une voix triste.

Je levais la tête et me concentrais sur la discussion, ça m'empêchait de penser à moi pour l'instant. Et puis, sa dernière phrase avait attisé ma curiosité, les sirènes étaient toujours veuve...

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Enfin. On ne dit pas « une » sirène pour rien. Nous sommes toutes des filles. Nous nous reproduisons en emportant les marins. Ensuite nous les noyons.

- Beurk. C'est dégueulasse, dis-je avec une grimace. Ça me fait penser aux mantes religieuses.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça, concéda t-elle avec mauvaise volonté.

- Tu as déjà eut un enfant ? Demandais-je en contemplant les bouquets de tournesol.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Je fermais la bouche. Un silence s'installa et mon regard fut attiré par les bouquets de tournesols à mes pieds. Je les fixais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher depuis tout à l'heure. La sirène sembla s'en rendre compte, elle s'accouda à la berge, le visage au creux de ses mains. Je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien de suspect et elle leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant mon geste. Ses longs cheveux blond étaient à moitié immergés dans l'eau, cela ne lui enlevait en rien sa beauté. Ses grands yeux bleu se posèrent sur le bouquet de tournesols et elle fronça ses délicats sourcils.

- Est-ce si incroyable que ça ? Demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

- Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. La nature et tout ça..., expliquais-je en haussant les épaules, sentant la panique me monter à la gorge.

- Ça doit être ennuyeux. Bon. Je dois partir.

La sirène fit demi-tour, commençant à s'en aller. Je me levais brusquement.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en ramener une autre ? Demandais-je prudemment.

- Toujours pas convaincu ? Demanda t-elle avec amusement.

- Non mais... Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin pour convaincre une autre personne..., dis-je en secouant lentement la tête.

- Oh, d'accord.

La sirène me fit un clin d'œil et plongea. J'étais surpris qu'elle soit aussi... bah pas gentille parce qu'elle avait faillit me tuer quand même ! Mais qu'elle soit si conciliante, qu'elle m'aide... C'était bizarre. J'avais l'impression qu'on était complice sans même se connaître... Non, ce n'était pas réellement ça... J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps, en fait. Je frissonnais, réellement bizarre. La sirène revint à la surface, lança une plante à mes pieds puis encore une autre. Je regardais la plante violette en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour les nausées !

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire, éparpillant ses longs cheveux blonds autour d'elle, me fit un dernier signe, et plongea. Je ramassais les plantes et fis le chemin inverse. J'étais encore complètement à la ramasse. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, engourdi par la nouvelle et par le froid. Tout ça semblait s'être déroulé comme dans un rêve. C'était trop irréel pour être vrai. Je regardais les bouquets jaunes dans mes mains, ma peur était sous-jacente, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me prenne alors que j'étais bientôt arrivé à la maison. C'était trop de nouvelle d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Ce n'était pas normal, j'avais peur. Bon sang ce que j'avais peur. J'évitais de regarder mon ventre afin d'éviter d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment, il fallait que je parle à Scorpius d'abord. Que je le vois, j'avais besoin de le voir, maintenant.

Quand j'arrivais au château, je fus accueilli par le silence. Scorpius devait être parti. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il me dise qu'il était là, qu'il me serre dans ses bras. C'était trop bizarre, j'étais mort de peur. Je montais dans notre chambre et allait me changer, mes vêtements trempés avaient séchés sur le chemin du retour mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose de chaud, j'avais l'impression d'être gelé, froid de l'intérieur. Quand la cuisinière me vit – le marquis en avait embauché une pour nous – elle insista pour me faire un chocolat chaud. J'avalais le liquide brûlant et cela me fit du bien.

Je m'étais mis au salon, mes plantes sur les genoux, il était plus de 15h et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'osais pas regarder mon ventre, comme si le regarder aurait pu rendre ça encore plus réel. Je m'allongeais sur le fauteuil confortable. La chaleur de la couverture autour de moi me réchauffa et mes paupières tombaient toute seule, j'avais l'impression d'être tout le temps fatigué. Épuisé et engourdi par mes pensées, je m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Ma chère, chère **Kyo**... Je suis un peu déçue que tu ais deviné parce que du coup, pour toi, ce chapitre n'est pas une surprise ! _

_Mais bon, j'espère que tu as aimé tout de même ^^_

_Et vous autres aussi, cher reviewer ! _

_On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	7. 6 En cloque

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 6_****

**En cloque**

_- J'ai du retard..._

_- Oh tu sais tant que ça ne dépasse pas un quart d'heure/20 minutes, c'est pas grave, tu sais... Quoi ?_

Extrait du film Nos 18 ans.

µ

- Al...

C'était coloré, un mélange de vert et de rose, c'était un mélange sublime. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que deux couleurs aussi opposés puisse se marier aussi parfaitement.

- Al !

C'était aussi bizarre qu'impressionnant, et en même temps... qu'est-ce que je détestais le rose !

- Albus !

Je fronçais les sourcils, déranger par quelque chose qui me secouais. Je papillonnais des yeux, le monde flou devint plus clair. Je baillais en souriant en voyant Scorpius penché sur moi. Je me redressais doucement et me frottais les yeux.

- Tu t'es endormi ?

Je hochais la tête, j'étais encore à moitié endormi, je me sentais barbouillé. Je me serrais contre le corps chaud de Scorpius en soupirant, j'étais content qu'il soit rentré mais je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi.

- Al, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que foutes ces plantes ici ?

Je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux. Ça y était. Ça me revenait. J'étais content qu'il soit rentré parce qu'on était dans de beaux draps. Parce que... J'inspirais calmement et tournais mon regard vers Scorpius puis vers le bouquet de plante jaune. Je ne savais toujours pas comment prendre la nouvelle... Est-ce que je devais être heureux ? Ou mort de trouille ? Je supposais que ça devait être quelque chose entre ces deux émotions. Scorpius tenait les deux bouquets de tournesols dans ses mains – soit les tests déjà utilisés – ceux que j'avais ramené avec moi et une racine de Revelare close ainsi que la plante violette contre les nausées. J'inspirais en le regardant dans les yeux un moment. Je voyais l'interrogation dans on regard magnifiquement bleu, et il m'enjoignait juste à parler et à expliquer. J'expirais.

- Quand j'ai été me promener, je suis tombé sur un lac, commençais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Scorpius sembla se figer. Il me tint à bout de bras en m'examinant de la tête au pied, quand il vit que je n'avais rien, il se détendit légèrement. Il allait me crier dessus, je le sentais. Je pinçais les lèvres dans l'attente d'une engueulade. Cependant, quand ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens, il ferma la bouche et me fit signe de continuer.

- La sirène a voulu me noyer mais elle m'a ramené. Elle disait tout un tas de truc bizarre, comme quoi je portais la lumière et tout... J'ai pas compris alors elle m'a ramené ça.

Je prenais la plante close entre mes mains et la regardais. Étrangement, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je m'enroulais dans mes bras, risible protection contre lui. Je continuais de parler en ne regardant que mes mains et la fameuse plante. J'avais les mains moites, ma voix vacillait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'un coup, je ressentais ce besoin qu'il accepte la situation. Cette vague d'acceptation me chavira un moment, parce que j'avais autant peur qu'envie... Je retournais la plante dans mes mains.

- Tu la connais, hein ? C'est celle que les femmes utilisent quand elles pensent qu'elles... qu'elles sont enceintes, balbutiais-je.

J'ouvrais la bouche, cherchant mes mots. J'aurais voulu dire un tas de truc, mais j'étais paralysé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ça de toute façon ? Chéri, tu vas être papa ? Non, c'était ridicule et pathétique. Je restais là un moment, sans bouger. J'écoutais le souffle de Scorpius, il retenait presque sa respiration dans l'attente de mon explication. Il devait se demander ce qu'il se passait. J'avais envie qu'il comprenne tout de suite, je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer. Alors je pris la plante par le bout et soulevais mon t-shirt. Je la plaquais contre mon ventre et attendais avec patience que le changement opère. J'entendis le souffle de Scorpius se couper alors que les boutons fleurissaient, se transformant en un bouquet proche du tournesol. Je retirais le bouquet de ma peau en frissonnant et le posais avec les autres dans ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu... Ce que je penses quoi ? Balbutia t-il d'une voix hallucinée.

- Tout s'expliquerait, fis-je remarquer. Les nausées, pourquoi je me sens aussi... bizarre, continuais-je avec un geste vague me désignant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda t-il précipitamment.

Je sentais son choc, sa peur. Et ça m'effrayait d'autant plus. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. J'en savais foutrement rien de ce que je pensais ! D'un côté, cet enfant, je le voulais. De toute mon âme, bordel ! Mais de l'autre, j'étais mort de trouille !

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je finalement.

Comment ça finirait ? Comment je le mettrais au monde ? Est-ce qu'il irait bien ? Est-ce que j'irais bien ? Comment je pouvais être sûr de tout ça ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas une fois rentré dans notre pays ? Nous étions au pays des contes, tout pouvait arriver, il pouvait être là aujourd'hui, et ne plus être là le lendemain. Scorpius jeta les bouquets sur la table et je sursautais quand il prit mes mains. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tout au long de cette conversation, j'avais gardé la tête baissée, comme si j'avais été la cause de tout ça. Comme si j'avais été coupable de mon état.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda t-il.

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire, murmurais-je. Juste attendre...

- Attendre ? Mais... Attends Al. Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que t'es genre... enceinte ? me questionna t-il avec hésitation.

Je grimaçais à cet horrible mot.

- Pitié, j'ai déjà eut du mal à en prendre conscience moi-même alors ne me fais pas dire ce mot là ! Geignis-je.

- Mais... Tu es un homme ! Protesta t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire : oui, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant enfin ! S'exclama t-il.

- Moi aussi je le croyais jusqu'à ce foutu test ! Tu vois bien, les trois sont positifs, c'est pas une erreur ! Objectais-je

- Mais Al, geignit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Je me recroquevillais, enroulant mes bras autour de moi. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de me convaincre que je n'attendais pas d'enfant ? Finalement, je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré. J'aurais voulu qu'il me rassure, pas qu'il m'angoisse plus que je ne l'étais déjà ! Son souffle précipité me faisait peur, la peur dans sa voix me pétrifiait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur. Je ravalais la boule qui avait commencé à grossir dans ma gorge à l'idée qu'il commençait peut être à me rejeter. Peut-être que maintenant, je ne serais plus assez bien. Je serais un boulet à traîner, et il partirait avec sa sirène...

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, le suppliais-je en murmurant.

Tout pour qu'il se taise et pour arrêter le cours de mes pensées. C'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas, ne serait-ce que penser, que Scorpius me quitte. Il ne devait pas le faire. Jamais. J'inspirais lentement pour endiguer la crise d'angoisse qui me guettait et expirais calmement. Je fermais les yeux quand Scorpius passa une main sur ma joue, caressant ma peau de sa paume. J'appuyais ma tête contre sa main en quête de soutien et l'entendis soupirer.

- Pardon, excuses moi. Mais c'est si...,

- Improbable ? Ouais, le destin s'acharne sur moi, j'ai l'impression, dis-je amèrement.

- Oui, déjà que t'as été transformé en fille...

- Oh pitié, la ferme, gémis-je. J'en ai encore des suées rien qu'à y penser.

Je rouvrais les yeux, un peu rassuré grâce à sa voix qui avait prit une inclination douce. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous, je me calmais doucement tandis que Scorpius me fixait. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait...

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de... ça ? Grimaçais-je.

- Et bien... Je... Je sais que tu voulais des enfants bien avant ça... Je n'en ai jamais particulièrement voulu mais...

Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux blonds. Déjà qu'il balbutiait... C'était pas évident de suivre le cours de ses pensées parfois, mais j'aimais bien ça. Il était sexy quand il était incohérent. Je soupirais et agrippais ses cheveux, lui relevant la tête doucement tout de même. Je n'étais pas une brute. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens et j'y vis de la peur. Je devais avoir exactement le même regard. De la peur teinté d'envie.

- Mais quoi ? Demandais-je

- C'est bizarre. Je n'en ai jamais eut envie jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes l'idée dans la tête, dit-il en se grattant furieusement la tête, gêné.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Demandais-je, étonné.

Il me regarda, abasourdi et pointa mon ventre du doigt.

- Maintenant, déclara t-il.

- Attends. Tu veux dire que rien que de savoir que je peux... Yeurk... enfanter, dis-je avec difficulté, ça te donne envie d'avoir des enfants ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars, marmonnais-je.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les enfants en général, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui est spécial, c'est que ce soit... le nôtre, continua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me reculais pour mieux le regarder. Ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était vraiment émouvant. J'avais une impression de chaleur au creux de mon ventre, c'était agréable. Je me laissais faire quand il me tira sur ses genoux et nichais ma tête dans son cou. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et je compris son intention avant même qu'il ne touche la peau de mon ventre.

- Tu ne remarquera rien, mon ventre est toujours plat. Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps, je crois, murmurais-je.

- Ça fait combien de temps au fait ? demanda t-il, curieux.

- J'en sais rien, geignis-je.

- Alors comment tu sais que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps ?

- J'en sais rien, répétais-je. Si je me réfère au nausée... Ça doit faire deux semaines... Donc un peu plus d'un mois si tu situes la dernière fois où on a... Rah j'en sais rien ! M'énervais-je.

- Là là... Du calme.

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux, je me laissais faire paresseusement en fermant les yeux, avant de me souvenir d'un détails superflu.

- J'ai croisé le chaperon rouge aujourd'hui.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**TROIS SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Scorpius n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue, donc le marquis de Carabas avait été mis au courant. Ce dernier insista pour faire venir le médecin familial. Mais quand le marquis dîna avec le roi le soir suivant, celui-ci lui parla de moi. Au final, toute la fichue île était au courant de ma situation !

Le roi en personne avait envoyé un médecin renommé dans notre « maison » puisque le médecin familial du marquis de Carabas n'avait pas réussi à déterminer à quel mois j'en étais. Chose horrible à penser d'ailleurs. Je détestais qu'on me compare à une femme. Je ne voulais pas qu'on appelle cela "grossesse", je préférais encore appeler le bébé : "le squatteur".

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis, j'avais toujours des nausées horribles le matin et parfois même en plein après-midi, je me couchais à l'heure des poules, c'était plus que frustrant ! Je ne pouvais même pas lire un livre le soir, à peine deux lignes et je m'endormais ! Toujours est-il que le médecin du roi réussi à me donner précisément le mois auquel j'en étais. Je me demandais toujours comment il avait fait.

J'en étais au deuxième mois. Deux mois que quelque chose avait élu domicile dans mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'appeler « bébé » parce que pour l'instant, c'était tout sauf un bébé, il n'était pas réel. Il était fictif, invisible. Je savais juste qu'il "squattait" mon ventre, pour une durée déterminée. J'avais mal au ventre aussi. C'était comme avoir la gastro mais en prolongé, c'était horrible.

- Pourquoi ça ne t'arrive pas à toi ce genre de chose ? C'est toujours moi qui prends, gémis-je alors que j'avais la tête dans la cuvette.

Bien sûr, je n'eus pas de réponse parce que _celui_ à qui je parlais dormait comme un bienheureux au fond des draps.

Autre chose encore.

Je ne supportais plus certaines odeurs. Les déjeuners étaient proscrit pour moi, en tout cas pas avant midi, donc je ne déjeunais plus – à moins de vouloir rendre tout dans la seconde qui suivait...

Le bateau du marquis n'était pas encore terminé, cela durerait plus de trois mois selon lui. Les artisans manquaient, et même si ils faisaient de leurs mieux, les matériaux et le bois aussi manquaient. Le marquis avait fait cessé les tours de gardes pour repérer un éventuel bateau à l'horizon. En deux mois, aucun navire n'était passé, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en passerait pas de sitôt. Il avait cru bon d'ajouter :

- Vous savez, en 50 ans d'existence, jamais un étranger ne s'est aventuré sur cet île. Cela m'étonnerait que quiconque ne la connaisse, je serais même étonné qu'elle figure sur une carte !

Ce discours m'avait rendu très pessimiste. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. En bref, j'étais déprimé. Scorpius rendait toujours visite à sa sirène, fait qui me rendait – sinon jaloux – furieux. Jamais je n'admettrais qu'il lui doive quelque chose. La seule personne à qui il devait quelque chose, c'était A MOI ! Pour m'avoir MIS **EN CLOQUE**, BORDEL ! Ça, je ne lui disais jamais, mais je devrais y penser à l'avenir, ça lui remettrait peut-être son seul neurone en place. Pour me venger, j'allais rendre visite à _ma_ sirène.

J'avais d'abord été la voir pour chercher une autre racine violette qui marchait plutôt bien en temps normal, sauf en de rares exception. Puis au fil du temps, mes rendez vous avec elle était devenu journalier. Je l'aimais bien, elle m'amusait et de rencontre en rencontre, j'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal. Elle avait trop peur d'être exclue du paradis. Cette règle passait apparemment au dessus de sa nature de tueuse, elle acceptait donc ma présence au début. Et je supposais que moi aussi je l'amusais, elle vivait à travers moi par procuration en quelque sorte.

Lors d'un de nos rendez vous, je soupirais en l'appelant une énième fois "la sirène". J'en avais marre de l'appeler comme ça.

- A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Esperanza. J'en ai marre de t'appeler la sirène ou « Hey ! », grimaçais-je en fronçant le nez.

- Com-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

**Note à moi même** : se souvenir que le cri d'une sirène : ça tue les oreilles. Malgré ses protestations, elle n'arriva pas à me faire changer d'avis. Esperanza voulait dire Espoir en espagnol et je voulais garder espoir. Mais bordel, c'était difficile.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**TROISIEME MOIS**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_Trois mois. _Putain. Ça fait déjà_ trois mois. _Ça y était. Je chopais du ventre. Je ressemblais à un gros bof plein de bière. MERDE !

Où était passé mon corps de rêve !

Le marquis avait encore une fois repoussé les dates pour la construction du bateau. Je rencontrais Hélène, sa femme, en de nombreuses occasions maintenant. J'avais aussi eut la chance de parler au chat botté. Il était très étrange et c'était impressionnant de le voir s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase pour cracher une boule de poil. Vraiment Flippant.

Je n'avais pas fait d'autre rencontre, je m'ennuyais. Mais je ne pouvais pratiquement rien faire sans avoir directement des douleurs dans le ventre ou avoir envie de vomir. La plante violette marchait bien, mais pas assez bien. Ma seule sortie constituait à aller voir Esperanza, elle m'aimait de plus en plus... Enfin, je croyais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**QUATRIEME MOIS**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_Quatre mois. _Est ce que ça fait déjà quatre mois qu'on était sur cette île ? J'avais l'impression que c'était hier, j'étais toujours aussi désespéré. Mes nausées étaient un vieux souvenir maintenant, ça avait contribué à améliorer mon humeur mais mes parents me manquaient. Ma connasse de mère me manquait. Mon père me manquait. Surtout lui en fait. J'étais très attaché à lui, je l'aimais horriblement.

Même mon foutu beau père me manquait, je voulais l'entendre râler comme quoi j'étais un mauvais gendre et que je ne méritais sûrement pas SON fils. Quoi que...

J'étais devenu très complice avec Esperanza, nous étions amis. Elle commençait même à m'appeler par mon prénom et non plus « stupide humain ». Nous passions au moins une heure ensemble. En fait, je m'arrangeais pour venir la voir quand Scorpius était avec l'autre. Ça me rendait nerveux, mais Esperanza arrivait à me détendre, même si elle savait que ça m'angoissait qu'ils soient tout les deux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est pris, elle ne peux rien faire, dit-elle en faisant claquer sa queue de poisson contre la surface de l'eau.

- Tu pourrais la surveiller ? Me dire si quelque chose de bizarre se trame ? J'ai peur qu'elle fasse un geste désespéré, marmottais-je.

- Désespéré ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Je sais pas... J'en parle avec Scorpius des fois, mais ça le mets en colère que je puisse penser ça de ta _copine_. Je pense qu'elle est bien trop amoureuse de lui. J'ai peur qu'elle... je sais pas, qu'elle me l'enlève peut-être, expliquais-je distraitement en arrachant l'herbe autour de moi.

Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler de celle là. Esperanza continuait encore de se foutre de ma gueule en disant que j'étais « une bonne mère de famille » et que donc « tout irait bien ». Mère de famille, mère de famille... Mon cul oui !

En tout cas, mon bide grossissait à vue d'œil, je ne comprenais pas comment faisait Scorpius pour me trouver encore attirant.

- J'aime bien te regarder.

Et pas que ça... Il aimait bien toucher mon ventre aussi, c'était rond qu'il disait. Tu m'étonnes que c'était rond, je bouffais comme quatre !

Est-ce que j'allais être un bon père ? Comment allais-je faire pour donner naissance à ce bébé ? Est-ce que j'allais savoir m'en occuper ? C'était des questions perpétuelles qui me trottaient dans la tête. Et je n'avais aucune réponse. Tout s'était passé si vite, le temps était passé si vite. Je n'en revenais pas. Hier encore, je me mariais. Aujourd'hui, j'étais devenu une baleine. Que se passerait-il demain ?

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_J'espère que vous suivez jusque là._

_Je crois que vous avez remarqué que j'accelère la cadence dans la narration,_

_je ne vais pas commencé à raconter en détails toute sa grossesse, dans un an on y est encore MDR_

_J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop rapide en tout cas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre,_

_Mais ça vient. La semaine prochaine, ça swing !_

µ_  
><em>

_A vendredi pour le_ **Chapitre 7: Une aide bienvenue !**


	8. 7 Une aide bienvenue

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 7_****

**Une aide bienvenue**

µ**  
><strong>

_Laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu ne mérite pas ce que toi tu veux. _

Extrait du film 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer.

µ

_Cinq mois_

Je me laissais tomber sur le sofa en grimaçant quand celui ci couina de douleur. Et oui, un canapé ça couinait de douleur quand je m'asseyais dessus. J'avais au moins pris ENCORE dix kilos ! Adieu corps de rêve, bonjour baleine !

Gros ton, cachalot, BOUET DE PLAGE !

J'étais énorme. Et j'étais tout le temps fatigué. Mal aux pieds, mal au dos. Je posais nonchalamment une main sur mon estomac et soupirais de lassitude en me frottant les yeux de l'autre.

Je revenais de chez le marquis. Il venait de m'apprendre que le bateau n'était toujours pas construit et qu'il serait loin d'être terminé. Les artisans manquaient encore et toujours et ceux qui existaient dans le royaume voulaient être payé plus. Mais le marquis de Carabas, bien que riche, avait des budgets à respecter, et je le comprenais parfaitement. Je me sentais coupable de vivre tranquillement alors qu'il nous fournissait tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour vivre, mais quand je lui faisais part de cela, il balayait mes excuses d'un revers de mains :

- Vous savez, si je peux aider un ami ! Et puis Hélène ne s'est jamais mieux portée que depuis que vous nous rendez visite. Elle voudrait tellement être dans votre situation ! Nous n'avons jamais eut d'enfant, continua t-il d'une voix déchirée.

Je baissais la tête à ce souvenir. Tout à mes pensées, je sursautais quand un timide coup de pieds percuta la paroi de mon ventre. J'enlevais mes mains brusquement, aussi loin possible de mon ventre et regardais le phénomène en remontant mon t-shirt, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Ma peau sembla se soulever puis elle reprit sa place d'origine. Je prenais une inspiration tremblante, je restais là un bon moment à regarder mon ventre comme si il avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, puis quand le phénomène recommença, je sursautais.

- Scorp ! Hurlais-je.

Il me semblait bien que ça bougeait... Mais les mouvements étaient si infimes que je prenais ça pour une contraction involontaire de mes muscles. Un autre coup me fit sursauter et fermer les yeux. C'était trop bizarre. J'avançais ma main avec hésitation sur mon ventre, et la posais à l'endroit du mouvement. Ma peau se détendit lentement et je secouais la tête en souriant.

Alors, ça y était ? Est-ce que je pouvais réellement me dire que c'était... un bébé à l'intérieur de moi ?

Penser cette phrase me fit frissonner d'une autre manière. J'avais été dégoutté d'utiliser les termes "_intérieur_" et "_enceinte_" pour définir ce qui grandissait en moi. Maintenant... j'étais sur le cul en même temps qu'impressionné et... émerveillé.

- Quoi ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pas d'envie bizarre encore j'espère ? Geignit Scorpius en arrivant dans le salon beige.

Je lui fit signe de se dépêcher de ramener ses fesses à côté de moi et il s'exécuta avant de comprendre où je voulais en venir. J'attendais patiemment que le phénomène se reproduise, que le bébé bouge à nouveau... Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le stoppais en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

Quand cela se reproduisit, je prenais vivement sa main et la plaçais à l'endroit du mouvement. Il sursauta. Puis tourna son regard vers moi. Je gardais ma main sur la sienne et fermais les yeux. J'étais attentif, j'essayais de me représenter le bébé dans ma tête. Comment est-ce qu'il bougeait, est-ce qu'il était bien installé ?

Scorpius se cala contre moi, nos mains toujours unis sur mon ventre. Il posa son front dans mon cou tandis que je plaçais ma joue contre ses cheveux.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va l'appeler ? Chuchota t-il

- Vu le nom de nos animaux, ça fait longtemps que je ne te fais plus confiance pour ce qui est de donner des prénoms, souriais-je. **(1)**

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_6 mois _

J'en étais à mon sixième mois. C'était long, et dieu sait que j'en avais marre. J'étais_ gros_, et le terme était faible. J'en étais à un stade où je n'apercevais même plus le bout de mes chaussures ! Je me contemplais souvent dans le miroir à pied de la salle de bain. Je portais mes t-shirts habituel, la seule différence, c'était qu'il était tendu à l'extrême sur mon ventre. Hélène – la femme du marquis – avait vu à quel point j'étais serré dans mes pantalons et elle avait insisté pour me confectionner elle même trois pantalons à ma taille. Ça me facilitait la vie. Plus ridicule encore, je m'étais surpris à parler à mon ventre. Voir les mouvements du bébé, sentir les coups, ça l'avait rendu vachement plus réel, ça m'avait fait peur sur le coup, mais ça m'avait aidé à comprendre qu'il était vraiment là.

Je hoquetais quand un timide coup frappa contre mes côtes et posais ma main dessus en grimaçant. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre. Hélène s'avança sur son siège en regardant fixement mon ventre. Je savais qu'elle était intriguée et envieuse, c'était une femme gentille et j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait l'enfant qu'elle désirait tant. Elle leva timidement son regard vers moi.

- Je... Ça va vous paraître ridicule, mais... est-ce que je peux ?

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle avançait sa main vers mon ventre. Comprenant, je hochais la tête.

- Tout le monde passe son temps à me tripoter au château, dis-je en mettant sa main sur mon ventre.

Elle pouffa de rire et posa son autre main dessus. C'était pas des blagues, depuis que j'avais prit du ventre et que le bébé bougeait, tout le monde voulait sentir les mouvements du fœtus. La cuisinière, la femme de chambre, Esperanza même ! Et puis Scorpius bien évidemment. Il aimait beaucoup, et je ne le comprenais pas. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire, j'étais juste devenu un ballon de plage, un cachalot. Mr Flitwick avait un gros ventre, est-ce que les élèves de Poudlard passait leurs temps à demander à le toucher ? Bien sûr que non, ça aurait l'air absolument ridicule. Je m'imaginais la scène et frissonnais d'effroi. Note à moi même: ne jamais penser à un élève tripotant le ventre de Mr Flitwick... Le bébé donna un coup et Hélène retint son souffle, son sourire illumina la pièce et elle me lança un regard éblouissant.

- C'est tellement incroyable, murmura t-elle. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Scorpius a bien des idées mais... Ah ! Scorpius, c'est Scorpius, des fois il ne faut pas chercher plus loin..., dis-je en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si c'est un garçon, il veut l'appeler Hypérion. Si c'est une fille, Aphrodite, dis-je en secouant la tête à nouveau.

J'étais sûr qu'elle trouvait ça normal. Après tout, on était dans la bonne période pour ces noms là chez eux. Mais chez nous, en Angleterre, ça ferait juste ringard et old school. Même si Hypérion, c'était le deuxième prénom de Scorpius... Il m'avait fait la gueule quand je lui avais dit que c'était démodé, ça avait duré toute une journée. Jusqu'à ce que je craque en fait, j'étais devenu super sensible, ça m'énervais beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je me mettais en colère pour un rien, je chialais à la moindre contrariété et je riais la minute d'après. Toujours est-il que je m'étais mis à pleurer comme un gamin parce qu'il ne prenait pas assez soin de moi et qu'il était tout le temps fourré avec sa sirène. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'avais dit, depuis ce temps là, Scorpius veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien. Cette petite crise avait du bon finalement. Bon... on pouvait dire que j'en tirais largement parti. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr que les femmes utilisaient le prétexte de la grossesse pour en faire baver à leurs mecs... C'était peut être un complot en fait...

- Et... C'est mal ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je soupirais et caressais mon ventre pour apaiser le bébé qui commençait à donner de grand coup.

- Chez nous, ces prénoms là font plutôt... vieillots, avouais-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oh. Je comprends mieux, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

En rentrant ce soir là, le cocher dut s'arrêter sur le côté, nous avions été stoppé de force sur le bas coté. Je sortis de la voiture – un genre de calèche – en me tenant le ventre. C'est qu'il pesait lourd... Toute une clique m'attendait à la porte. Je descendis avec difficulté et restais planté là à attendre de voir ce qu'ils nous voulait. Je vis un homme chauve et maigrelet donner un coup de coude à un autre.

- Oh là ! Regardes moi ça, Robin ! Est-ce qu'on peut réellement soutirer de l'argent à une femme enceinte ?

- Ajuste tes lunettes l'ancêtre ! Je suis un homme, sifflais-je.

- Un homme avec une grande bedaine ? Répliqua un autre balourd en écarquillant les yeux.

Le bébé en profita pour me filer un coup vicieux dans les cotes et je me pliais légèrement en grimaçant. L'homme qui était placé devant tout ces abrutis l'avait remarqué, il s'avança légèrement en fixant mon ventre. Décidément, à croire que mon ventre existait avant moi. Je plaçais mon bras autour de lui, protecteur. L'homme haussa les sourcils et sursauta.

Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon marron et d'une tunique bleu foncée usée. Elle était décoloré à certains endroits à cause de la lumière. Il était plutôt séduisant malgré cela.

- Non non... C'est un homme et il est... euh... enceinte, confirma celui-ci d'une voix grave.

- Quel est ce sortilège ? On devrait le brûler ! S'exclama un balourd.

Je reculais vers la voiture et fut surpris quand le cocher vint se mettre devant moi pour me protéger.

- Personne ne brûlera personne. Si dieu a voulu que cet homme soit... enceint, et bien nous devons respecter sa volonté, mon frère !

Je comprenais soudain qui se tenait devant moi. Robin des bois et les hors la loi. L'homme qui venait de parler était habillé d'une aube marron et autour de son cou se balançait une croix. Ça devait être frère Tuck. Ce dernier joignit les mains devant lui, un petit sourire apaisant aux lèvres. Il avait l'air gentil... Celui que je pensais être Robin des bois, hocha la tête en me regardant toujours.

- Je suis d'accord. Cet homme n'a rien fait de mal. Donne nous ta bourse l'ami ! M'interpella t-il.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, répondis-je.

- C'est cela ! Et la calèche et le cocher sont juste des mirages, ricana un homme de main en s'avançant vers nous deux.

- Il dit la vérité, le marquis de Carabas m'a envoyé chez monsieur pour le servir, me défendit le cocher.

- Pour le servir ?

- Nous avons fait naufrage, le marquis de Carabas a été assez aimable pour nous loger, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Claironna un autre homme.

- Parce qu'il a eut pitié ! Hein les gars !

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire et je me redressais de toute ma hauteur, le marquis de Carabas était bon avec nous, je ne supportais pas qu'on l'insulte sous mes yeux et devant moi.

- Eh alors, bande de lourdeau plein de bière ? Vous, vous devez passer votre journée à tourner autour de votre énorme nombril, pas vrai ? Crachais-je.

Un homme fit mine de me charger, le point levé et l'insulte au bord des lèvres. Le rire de Robin l'arrêta dans son élan. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et me regarda d'un air rieur.

- Et qui es-tu pour parler comme cela ? me demanda t-il en s'approchant un peu, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis personne, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi parler de cette façon ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas d'argent. Tout m'a été enlevé, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre, répondis-je d'une voix plus sûre.

Robin hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à mes propos, il souriait toujours. Puis il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses comparses.

- Moi je l'aime bien ce petit !

Des rires retentirent encore, mais moins nombreux. Ceux qui avaient rit était d'accord avec Robin, je le voyais, ils hochaient la tête et un des hommes alla jusqu'à me faire le signe de la victoire. Personne ne montra cependant son désaccord de façon claire. Il était sûr que Robin était le chef, personne ne remettrait en question son autorité. Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Ça te dirait de venir au campement pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

- Scorp... Mon mari m'attends, protestais-je.

- Son mari ? Sainte Marie, geignis frère Tuck.

- Je crois qu'il y a plein de chose à raconter... Est-ce que nous pouvons t'accompagner ? Je suppose que tu as peur de venir seul en notre compagnie, ce qui est tout à fait légitime puisque petit Jean vient de menacer de te brûler sur le buché, dit-il en lançant un regard noir au dit petit Jean.

Ce dernier ne montra aucun signe de regret, il leva même la tête en signe de défi. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur, ils étaient plus nombreux et si tout cela avait été une farce pour mieux réussir à m'avoir, il fallait que je reste prudent... Mais j'étais curieux, et puis si ils m'accompagnaient rien de grave ne pourrait m'arriver. Cependant, je les regardais tous, ils étaient au moins une trentaine !

- Est-ce que... vous allez tous venir ? Demandais-je, abasourdi.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ricana Robin. Petit Jean, frère Tuck et Marianne vont venir avec moi. Ce seront en quelques sortes... mes représentants.

- Mais Robin !

- Il suffit. Rentrez tous au campement. Nous ne serons pas long.

Je haussais les épaules et le cocher qui était resté devant moi pour me protéger me lança un regard étonné. Je n'avais même pas vu Marianne qui se tenait en retrait, elle s'était contentée d'écouter et d'observer la scène cachée derrière un arbre. Je les regardais tour à tour, ils étaient tous à pieds, je ne pouvais pas marcher aussi longtemps. J'étais déjà complétement fatigué de cette sortie, je mettais un pieds sur la marche de la voiture.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas marcher si loin, grimaçais-je, gêné.

- Je ferais le chemin avec vous.

- Marianne ! Protesta Robin.

- C'est d'accord, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse dans son état ? S'endormir sur mon épaule ? demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Robin secoua la tête, ne montrant pas son accord mais cédant tout de même. Marianne me fit un clin d'œil et je montais dans la calèche pour m'assoir le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal au dos ! Marianne monta à ma suite, je saisis mon impolitesse mais je n'en pouvais réellement plus.

- Désolé, la politesse aurait voulu que je vous tienne la porte, mais je suis réellement à bout, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas important. Je suppose que votre état prime sur le mien. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose...

- Moi non plus... Nous venons d'un monde totalement différent, ici c'est complétement dingue, des fois j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ça fait sept mois qu'on est tombé ici, et voilà ce qui m'arrive...

- Ça a dut vous faire un choc, non ? demanda t-elle en se rapprochant, observant mon ventre avec insistance.

- C'est peu dire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, il commence à bouger seulement maintenant... ça me fait bizarre.

Marianne me fit la conversation jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivé. Pour moi, le temps passa vite, mais nous allions lentement, au rythme des marcheurs, là dehors. Je me demandais comment allait réagir Scorpius. Il n'avait pas réellement vu de personne de conte depuis, il revoyait le lapin blanc de temps en temps et sa foutue sirène mais sinon rien.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

J'avais eut raison de m'inquiéter de la réaction de Scorpius. Quand nous arrivâmes aux abords du château, les personnes que nous avaient envoyé le marquis de Carabas nous attendait avec des fourches et des torches à la main.

- Arrête toi, Will.

Je descendais les marches, nous étions presque arrivés, il restait quelque mètre, je les franchissais en levant les mains au dessus de ma tête, comme pour me rendre. Je ricanais faiblement à cette idée. Je sentais une baisse de tension pointer son nez. Je me plantais devant tout ce monde et leurs faisait signe de baisser leurs armes de fortune.

- C'est bon, ça va, ils sont avec moi, dis-je en passant une main lasse sur mon visage.

- Al, bon sang ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! S'exclama Scorpius en fendant la foule.

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide vers moi. Il arriva juste à temps pour me rattraper. J'avais mal dormi cette nuit, j'étais mort de fatigue. Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et me souleva sans effort semblait-il. Maudis soit-il, lui et ses muscles. Je poussais un soupire exténué.

- Ça va ? demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Quelle question idiote, lui fis-je remarquer. J'arrive même plus à tenir debout, geignis-je.

- Hum, excusez moi. Vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda Robin, apparemment inquiet.

- Ça ira. Venez à l'intérieur. Baissez vos armes, c'est bon, merci beaucoup, ajouta t-il d'une voix douce à notre personnel.

J'entendis Marianne parler à Robin et leurs pas à notre suite. Je n'y faisais pas attention, en temps normal, j'aurais protesté pour qu'il me lâche, je me serais débattu jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose par terre. Je soupirais en resserrant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- T'en as pas marre de moi ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, soudainement ?

- Bah j'veux dire... Je suis gros, je suis chiant, je pètes un câble pour un rien et en plus tu dois me porter. La sirène doit être plus agréable à vivre..., marmonnais-je.

- Je suis immunisé contre toi. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne m'atteindra. Et puis... Tu n'es pas pire que d'habitude, déclara t-il d'une voix amusée.

Je tapais faiblement son épaule et grognais, j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse : « aie » rien que pour le plaisir de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Les maris de nos jours... que des traitres.

- Et puis, la sirène comme tu le dis, elle est bien moins intéressante que toi. Je vais la voir parce qu'elle réclame ma présence, marmotta t-il

- Ma sirène réclame ta présence aussi, annonçais-je tout à trac, elle m'a demandé de te passer le message. Elle veut te voir.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda t-il, curieux.

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi est-ce que le château est si interminable ? Me plaignis-je.

- On est bientôt arrivé, me rassura t-il.

- Je dois peser une tonne.

- Approximativement, confirma t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! T'es censé être le mari aimant et à mes services !

- Oui, chef.

J'entendis des rires derrière nous, preuve que nous avions un public. Je soupirais, j'avais les yeux fermés depuis bien longtemps. Je ne m'endormais pas cependant, je voulais assister à la fête. Et puis, ça la foutrait mal d'inviter des gens et de partir se coucher. J'ouvrais les yeux quand Scorpius me déposa dans un canapé du salon beige. Nous ne venions que dans celui là, les autres nous les avions donnés au personnel. Ils avaient d'abord refusé puis voyant qu'on ne s'en servait pas, ils s'étaient installés peu à peu. Robin et Marianne s'installèrent en face de nous sur le fauteuil opposé tandis que frère Tuck et Petit Jean se mettaient à l'écart sur des fauteuils individuels. Scorpius s'installa à coté de moi. Ma tête retomba contre le dossier. Merde, je dormais debout.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu ne tiendras jamais, me dit Scorpius.

- Non, je reste, statuais-je d'un ton ferme.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers nos invités.

- Si je comprends bien... Vous êtes Robin, conclut-il.

- Oui, c'est exact. Nous avons arrêté votre époux sur le chemin et il nous a expliquer votre situation particulière mais nous aimerions en savoir plus.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Scorpius en se tourna vers moi.

- Que nous étions des naufragés et qu'on avait plus rien.

- C'est juste, confirma t-il en secouant lentement la tête. Nous avons débarqué ici il y a longtemps maintenant, le marquis fait construire un bateau pour nous mais les travaux sont trop compliqués et long.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Marianne en joignant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Ils manquent d'artisan et de matériaux, répondis-je.

- Quoi ? Pourtant le bois, c'est pas ce qui manque ici ! S'esclaffa Petit Jean d'un ton bourru.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas assez résistant pour une traversée, fit remarquer Scorpius.

- Quand a t-il dit que les travaux se termineraient ?

- Dans un an à compté d'aujourd'hui.

Je me redressais brusquement, ouvrais les yeux que je n'avais pas prit conscience d'avoir fermer et regardais Scorpius. A mon souvenir, il avait dit cela il y avait 6 mois. Alors pourquoi à compté d'aujourd'hui. Scorpius lu mon étonnement.

- Mais... aux dernières nouvelles, ils devaient se terminer dans 2 mois, protestais-je.

- Le marquis est passé aujourd'hui. Les matériaux ne sont toujours pas arrivés et les artisans ont démissionné.

- Non. Non, je n'attendrais pas un an de plus ici. Si il faut j'irais le construire moi même ce putain de bateau. On partira en radeau si il le faut ! m'énervais-je

- Albus ! Me gronda t-il.

Je me levais et le toisais de toute ma hauteur, ça ne se voyait pas, mais j'étais au bord des larmes. Je ne pouvais pas supporter un an de plus ici. Pas quand je comptais les jours qui me séparait de ma famille et de ma maison. Non. Terminé. Et puis, le bébé, comment j'allais le faire naître ici ?

- Comment tu veux que je le mettes au monde ici ? Bon dieu, on est au moyen âge sur cette île ! Il va bien falloir qu'il sorte et je n'ai pas confiance en leur putain de technologie, je pourrais choper une infection et c'est hors de question. On avait dit un an, pas deux !

- Je ne peux rien faire. On ne sait pas construire de bateau, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à part attendre ? demanda t-il.

Sa voix était peinée, il voyait combien c'était difficile pour moi. Scorpius avait mal pour nous deux. Je savais qu'il était courageux mais je ne pouvais pas l'être. Pas quand tout ça nous tombait sur le coin de la gueule.

- Je te l'ai dit, si il le faut, j'irai en radeau, même à la nage tiens !

- Tu ne sais pas nager ! S'exclama t-il en gesticulant des bras.

- J'apprendrais si il le faut, mais je ne le supporterais pas un an de plus. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse ici, dis-je durement.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je savais que je faisais un caprice, mais ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Je partirais, oh que oui je partirais, mais mon bébé ne mettrais pas un pied sur cette île de malade. Il naîtrait et connaîtrait ses grands parents, il aurait une vie comme les autres. Les invités nous regardaient nous battre, je me rasseyais et entendis Petit Jean siffler doucement entre ses dents, admiratif. Je soupirais en laissant retomber ma tête sur le dossier, la main de Scorpius pressa ma cuisse et je ne fis rien pour me dégager. Je savais qu'il voulait rentrer lui aussi.

- On a peut être la solution.

Je redressais la tête brusquement et fixais mon regard sur Robin. Enfin un mot magique. Le mot « **solution** ». Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Robin lança un regard vers Marianne et celle-ci acquiesça. Il se tourna vers nous.

- Si nous nous sommes tous réuni, c'est pour aider les plus démunis. Et sans vous offenser, vous en faites partie. Nos compagnons savent fabriquer toute sorte de chose, je pense que si on leur dit quoi faire, ils seront capable de terminer la construction du bateau.

- Hallelujah, murmurais-je, réellement reconnaissant.

- Nous ne voudrions pas abuser..., commença Scorpius.

- La ferme, Scorpius, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je passais une main sur mes yeux et soufflais doucement pour me calmer. Une main passa dans mes cheveux et m'attira contre un corps. Je me laissais faire et enfouissais ma tête dans la tunique chaude de Marianne. Elle était plus âgée que moi, elle avait comprit ma détresse et s'affairait à me réconforter. Je n'entendis plus leurs conversations, j'étais à moitié endormi dans les bras chaud de celle qui aurait pu passer pour ma mère. Je me laissais bercer par l'illusion un moment, et imaginais l'étreinte apaisante de ma mère. Je sombrais sans m'en rendre compte.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_7 mois_.

Cela faisait un mois que les compagnons de Robin s'affairaient pour construire notre bateau. J'étais devenu leurs mascotte. J'avais une occupation de plus, j'aidais Marianne en distribuant la nourriture dans le royaume aux paysans. Ça m'occupait l'esprit, je passais toujours une heure en compagnie de Esperanza, Scorpius n'avait pas voulu la voir, il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Selon le marquis, le bateau serait terminé dans trois mois au vu des avancements. Robin avait amené tellement de monde que les travaux avançaient vite. Le marquis les payaient pour cela, ils étaient donc deux fois plus motivés. Je tenais mon ventre d'une main et me baissais pour ramasser le foulard rose que je venais de faire tomber. Une fillette du campement de Robin me l'avait donné.

- C'est pour le bébé ! Tu lui donneras de ma part quand il sera là !

J'avais promit. Je souriais à ce souvenir, je repartais toujours avec quelque chose du campement. Marianne m'avait lancé une pomme avant de partir, au cas où j'aurais faim qu'elle disait. C'est vrai que je mangeais comme quatre mais bon, de là à manger tout le temps... Bon d'accord, j'étais insupportable. Et définitivement : gros et horrible. Scorpius passait son temps à me répéter que j'étais beau et qu'il m'aimait mais je ne le croyais plus, cet idiot était corrompu par l'amour. Remarque, c'était plutôt positif pour moi...

- S'il vous plait...

Je me retournais brusquement en hoquetant de surprise. Un vieil homme en guenilles était assis contre un arbre, il fut pris d'une impressionnante quinte de toux. Je m'avançais vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait et sursautais quand il tendit la main devant lui.

- S'il vous plait... J'ai tellement faim.

Je sortis la pomme que j'avais dans ma poche et la lui donnais avec un pauvre sourire.

- Désolé, je n'ai que cela sur moi. Ça va aller ?

Aussi brusquement que je ne l'avais découvert, le vieil homme disparut en une explosion de fumée. Je me couvrais les yeux et reculais. La fumée me piqua les yeux et je clignais plusieurs fois avant de la voir se dissiper. Une femme magnifique se tenait devant moi, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient le long de ses épaules et atteignaient le bas de ses reins. Deux ailes bleutées et gigantesques poussaient dans son dos. Elle me fit un sourire tendre avant de s'approcher de moi, je me reculais instinctivement.

- N'ayez pas peur, mon ami. Je suis une fée.

- Ça j'avais remarqué. Les ailes peut-être ? Dis-je ironiquement.

- Vous êtes si beau, si bon et si honnête, que je ne puis m'empêcher de vous faire un don (**2**). Demandez moi ce que vous voulez et vous serez exaucé.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous faire rentrer chez nous, en Angleterre ? demandais-je, le cœur battant.

- Je crains que non, mes pouvoirs ne touchent que le domaine des humains, pas de la géographie, dit-elle d'une voix désolée.

- Dans ce cas...

Il me fallait du temps. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir demander ? Soudain, la lumière se fit. J'allais enfin pouvoir remercier tout ceux qui nous avait aidé.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire un don à nos amis ? Je parles de Robin des bois, de ses compagnons et du marquis de Carabas. Il nous ont beaucoup aidé, et je n'ai aucun moyen de les remercier en retour.

- Je suppose que je peux faire ça... Très bien. Robin des bois et ses amis trouveront bientôt ce qu'ils cherchent. La royauté sera renversée et les paysans seront arrachés à leurs misères. Quand au marquis de Carabas, ses comptes seront bientôt renfloués.

Je me rappelais la demeure du Marquis et fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Le Marquis était riche, alors pourquoi renflouer ses comptes ?

- Mais... Il n'est pas..., commençais-je en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

- Détrompez-vous, mon ami. Sa situation laisse à désirer, mais il ne vous a rien dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter.

J'étais abasourdi. Comme cela, il s'était mis en danger pour nous ? Il était si gentil... Trop gentil. Mais grâce à mon don, tout irait bien à nouveau. Je hochais la tête avec un sourire. Je lui tendais la pomme mais elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire attendri et montra mon ventre du doigt.

- Il en a plus besoin que moi.

La fée s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon ventre. Je la regardais faire avec surprise.

- Votre enfant aura la beauté et l'intelligence d'un ange. C'est mon dernier don.

Je hochais la tête pour la remercier et elle me fit un dernier sourire avant de se détourner pour partir dans la forêt. Je me détournais à mon tour et commençais à m'éloigner en croquant dans la pomme.

- Oh ! Au fait ! Est-ce que vous pourriez transmettre un message à la marquise de Carabas de ma part ? m'interpella t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en me retournant.

- Dites lui que bientôt, elle aura un heureux événement.

Elle fit un geste d'arrondi au dessus de son ventre et j'ouvrais la bouche de surprise, elle rit puis disparu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto. J'avais gagné le gros lot. Je souriais comme un idiot. Je ne dirais rien de tout cela d'abord. Je voulais que tous croient que le destin était avec eux et qu'ils étaient assez fort pour surmonter tout les problèmes et embuches... Je dirais seulement le message que la fée m'avait demandé de transmettre.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_8 mois. _

Les travaux avançaient. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour qu'il soit près avant l'arrivée de mon bébé. Je leur en étais reconnaissant. Je n'étais pas devenu la mascotte pour rien, tout le monde prenait soin de moi au campement et j'y passais la moitié de mes journées avec Scorpius. Robin s'étonnait que ses projets se passent comme il le souhaitait, et moi je jubilais intérieurement. Si ils savaient que j'avais rencontré une Fée et qu'elle m'avait promis de favoriser ces dits projets...

J'avais transmis le message à Hélène, ça faisait un mois qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait sauté de joie et s'était empressée de commander des vêtements grande taille. Elle était pressée de sentir son bébé bouger à l'instar du mien. Moi, j'étais toujours un gros thon, une chose positive : j'avais récupéré ma pêche d'antan. Je savais qu'il me faudrait plus de temps pour récupérer ma ligne mais ça n'était pas très important comparé à ce que j'obtiendrais en échange.

- Quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que ce bébé, c'est la meilleure chose qui ne nous soit jamais arrivée.

Scorpius était dans la phase : je suis émerveillé. Il me regardait souvent avec cette tendresse au fond des yeux que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié. Comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à me trouver attirant avec tout ces kilos en trop et ce bide monstrueux ? Bon d'accord, j'étais devenu bien moins sensible à mon apparence, pour moi, le bébé comptait plus que moi même. Alors un ou deux kilos de plus... Mais lui ? Comment il faisait ?

Esperanza m'étonnait de plus en plus. Des fois, je voyais son regard envieux se poser sur mon ventre, alors je l'interrogeais, j'étais curieux de nature, mais cette envie qu'elle avait au fond des yeux... Je voyais que cela la rongeait et qu'elle se sentait mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vois comment tu me regardes tu sais, lui dis-je un jour.

- Je t'envie, confirma t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu as tout ce dont pourrait rêver un sorcier. Tu sais nager, tu as une famille, tu peux aller où bon te semble. Tu peux même avoir un bébé !

- Je ne veux pas d'un bébé qui grandira seul. Tu sais ce que notre peuple fait quand une sirène met un mâle au monde ?

Je secouais la tête, pas sûr de vouloir savoir quand elle me regarda avec ce mélange d'effroi et de peine dans les yeux.

- On le donne en offrande aux orques.

Je me redressais et la contemplais, choqué. Je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient mettre au monde que des filles, je ne pensais pas qu'ils faisaient cela à leurs propres enfants. Je regardais mon ventre et posais une main dessus. Est-ce qu'après tout ce temps passé à protéger son bébé, on pouvait tout d'un coup l'abandonner ? Le tuer ?

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas déchirant pour la mère ? Demandais-je distraitement.

- Nous sommes élevés comme cela, mon frère est mort de cette façon à sa naissance, ma mère n'a pas pleuré, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je ne pourrais pas, dis-je en m'enroulant dans mes bras.

- C'est pour cela que je vous envie. Tu as un homme qui t'aime, qui prends soin de toi, et vous allez avoir un enfant tout les deux. Vous allez vivre heureux, vous l'êtes déjà en fait, dit-elle amèrement.

- Tu pourrais avoir ça toi aussi, lui fis-je remarquer. Je me souviens d'un cours du professeur Mermaid qui disait qu'une sirène pouvait choisir de devenir humaine ou non... C'est vrai ? Marmottais-je

- Oui c'est vrai. En fait, à partir du moment où nous posons une nageoire sur le sol, confirma t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Tu pourrais avoir ce qui te fais envie.

- Et quoi ? Abandonner ma famille et tout ce que je connais ?

- Si tu avais vraiment tout ce que tu voulais, tu ne m'envierais pas. Et puis... Ta sale tronche va me manquer, dis-je en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu serais près à me supporter pour me garder près de toi ?

- Ouh... Finalement... plaisantais-je

Esperanza me lança une algue et je riais.

- Plus sérieusement, si tu veux devenir humaine, ça ne me poserais pas de problème de t'aider.

- Merci. J'y réfléchirais, dit-elle en souriant.

Depuis ce temps là, je m'étais mis à espérer. A espérer qu'elle nous rejoigne. En fait, si j'avais osé, je lui aurais demandé d'être la marraine du bébé, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce titre si elle ne nous rejoignait pas. J'en parlais à Scorpius en rentrant, il se mit en colère, puis finit par comprendre. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord, mais il se disait que si Esperanza devenait humaine, elle ne pourrait plus me faire de mal.

* * *

><p>Alors que je déambulais un jour sur la plage, je tombais sur le lapin blanc à nouveau. Je m'étais mis à le suivre, pas avec rapidité, je ne le pouvais pas à cause de mon état. Mais toujours était-il que je tombais par hasard sur Scorpius et sa sirène. Je me cachais derrière un arbre, me demandant si ils m'avaient entendus. Mais apparemment non, vu qu'ils continuaient à discuter. Je regardais à travers les feuillages et retins un gémissement de désapprobation. Scorpius était assis sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau, il parlait avec animation à la sirène qui avait posé ses coudes sur la butée près de lui pour pouvoir l'écouter. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient autour d'elle et ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence.<p>

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu les laisser tout les deux ensemble aussi longtemps sans péter un câble ? Ça se voyait qu'elle l'aimait ! Qu'elle essayait de le séduire ! J'arrêtais mon examen minutieux et tendais l'oreille pour mieux les entendre.

- Quand même, ça ne te fait pas peur de devenir père ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis mort de trouille... Albus prend ça si bien... Je l'envie parfois, il est le plus courageux de nous deux.

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et souriais à cet aveux. Si il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu prendre ça si calmement. Ma force venait de lui, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'on attends de toi, tu le sais ? Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit suffisamment pour que tu ais pris en considération ma proposition...

- Oui, je sais. Mais je l'aime...

J'entendis la sirène claquer sa langue sur son palet d'un air agacé et vis son visage se déformer sous la colère.

- Il n'est qu'un jouet. Je comprends que son impertinence t'ait attiré, mais de là à l'_aimer_ ! dit-elle d'un ton dégoutté.

- Il est mon compagnon ! Tu peux comprendre ça ! S'exclama Scorpius. De toute façon, je pense que je te l'ai bien assez dit. Je ne le quitterai pas.

- Tu changerai d'avis si tu savais ce que j'avais à t'offrir...

_Et quoi ?_ Pensais-je. _La mort ? _

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Scorpius d'un ton curieux.

Celui là. Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par sa curiosité maladive. Quand il voulait, il se transformait en un véritable gamin.

- Approche, ordonna t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je sortais un peu de ma cachette pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient et découvrais que Scorpius s'était penché en avant. Je le voyais de dos. La sirène eut un sourire tendre, elle prit le visage de Scorpius en coupe. Je sentis mon souffle se couper quand elle l'embrassa. La seconde d'après, ma respiration était anarchique. Scorpius ne se dégageait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Je croyais que jamais le temps ne se défigerait. J'étais bloqué sur la vision de cette maudite sirène embrassant** mon** copain. Les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il suive ma vaine supplication:

_Ne te laisse pas faire ! Repousse là ! Pensais-je avec force, les yeux rivés sur eux._

Je sursautais en le voyant passer une main sur la joue de _sa _sirène. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cette scène. Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de la tuer, de frapper Scorpius aussi fort qu'il le méritait. Combien de fois cela s'était-il produit ? Combien de fois l'avait-il embrassé derrière mon dos ?

Je sortais de ma cachette. Je me sentais anéanti. Scorpius était toujours collé à la bouche de la sangsue. J'avais envie de vomir, de brûler tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'étais fou. Je m'avançais lentement vers eux, restant éloigné tout de même. Je m'adossais à l'arbre qui avait abrité ma cachette et regardais mon ventre un moment. J'avais l'air vulnérable, je le savais. Je relevais la tête, les regardant s'embrasser avec fureur, dégoût, colère, douleur, désespoir...

- Quand je pense que je te faisais confiance..., dis-je lentement.

Je ne ressentais plus rien quand Scorpius sursauta et se tourna vers moi. La sirène devait exulter, mais je ne la regardais pas. Mon regard était centré sur Scorpius. Scorpius et son air fautif. Je ne ressentais plus rien, la douleur était trop puissante pour que je puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit... à part l'abattement et le vide. Je tournais les talons, blasé.

- Albus ! Cria t-il.

Je l'ignorais, continuant mon chemin. Qu'il ose me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Qu'il ose tiens. Je marchais d'un pas assuré. Je ne l'étais pas pourtant. J'arrivais au château en faisant des détours, je ne voulais pas que Scorpius me trouve. Je déambulais longtemps, ressassant avec sadisme les images d'eux deux s'embrassant. De Scorpius passant sa main sur sa joue. Du bruit mouillé de leur baiser. Je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux, m'adossant à un arbre, respirant avec force l'air salé de cette île de malheur. Puis je reprenais mon chemin. Cependant, même après trente minutes de marche, mon esprit et mon cœur n'étaient pas apaisés. J'avais toujours aussi mal, j'étais toujours aussi dégoutté. Quand je rentrais, Scorpius m'attendait sur le porche du château, il était assis sur les marches, les mains jointes, le visage torturé.

Je m'approchais sans le regarder. Quand il me vit enfin, il sembla se mettre debout en un bond, comme si il avait été monté sur ressort. Je le contournais et frissonnais violemment quand il me retint par le bras.

- Lâche moi, murmurais-je, les dents serrés par la fureur.

- Al... Faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai rien à te dire. Et je ne veux rien entendre.

Je dégageais mon bras et ouvrais la porte tout en me dirigeant dans le salon beige. J'avais mal partout, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je n'aurais pas du rester aussi longtemps debout et je le savais, mais je n'étais pas raisonnable actuellement. Ses pas résonnaient derrière moi et quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

- Albus... C'est pas ce que tu crois...

Je me tournais violemment vers lui. Toute ma rage me revenait et j'avais un goût horrible dans la bouche. Ça devait ressembler à ça d'être cocu.

- Ah non ? Oh excuse moi ! J'ai peut-être mal vu ! Peut-être que je t'ai imaginé en train de l'embrasser ou alors c'était une illusion d'optique ! Sifflais-je ironiquement.

- Ce que je veux te dire... C'est qu'elle m'a prit par surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! S'exclama t-il avec de grands gestes.

- Bien sûr, répliquais-je amèrement.

Je me tournais rageusement, détournant mon regard de son visage. Il me dégouttait. Je me crispais quand il s'assit à coté de moi, encore plus quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ne me cherche pas, Scorpius. Ne me touches pas, cinglais-je froidement.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Je t'aime toi, dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

- Ça n'empêche que tu l'as embrassé, lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'est elle qui..

- Arrête, Scorp. Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu ne l'as pas repoussé, ça revient au même, fulminais-je.

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Elle est gentille, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire du mal...

- Ouais. Donc tu t'es dit que tu pouvais lui rouler une pelle pour qu'elle soit moins triste ? Ne te gêne pas, mon gars ! Fonces ! Dis-je en lui montrant mes pouces vers le haut.

- Je suis tellement désolé..., dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je me levais quand il essaya de dégager mes cheveux de mon visage, hors de moi.

- Dégages de là ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Al...

- DEHORS ! Criais-je.

Je serrais mes poings tout en serrant les dents. J'entendis un bruit de tissus puis la porte claqua. Je ne parvenais cependant pas à me détendre. L'image de la sirène et de Scorpius en train de se rouler une pelle me tournait dans la tête sans cesse. Je me postais à la fenêtre et finissais par tirer une chaise devant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à regarder au dehors. Mais ma colère se mua en tristesse. J'avais mal. Je l'aimais, bon sang ce que je l'aimais ce salaud.

Mais je le détestais de m'avoir trahis de cette manière. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me quitte. Même maintenant alors qu'il venait de me faire la pire crasse qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre, j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille avec elle. Je me levais lentement et posais une main sur mon ventre en sentant le bébé bouger. Je craquais.

Mes épaules tressautèrent et je cachais mon visage dans mes mains tout en pleurant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir si il me quittait ? Qu'est-ce que nous allions devenir, moi et le bébé ? Je me mordais les lèvres, furieux contre moi même. J'aurais du lui en vouloir. Mais je ne lui en voulais même plus tant la douleur et le doute s'insinuaient en moi. Supplantant toute la rage que j'avais eut pour lui tout à l'heure.

Je sursautais quand je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi, me rapprochant d'un torse. Je relevais le regard et tombais dans les yeux bleus de Scorpius.

- Comment est-ce que tu oses me toucher après avoir fait ça..., murmurais-je faiblement.

- Pardon... Si tu savais... Je t'aime tellement..., balbutia t-il d'une voix peinée.

Je me débattais faiblement dans ses bras, le repoussant à moitié. Mais il parvint à me garder contre lui et je finis par me laisser faire quand il posa ma tête dans le creux de son cou, me maintenant fermement. J'avais autant mal de l'avoir dans mes bras que de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je te déteste... Je te déteste, répétais-je comme une litanie.

- Et tu as raison... Je me déteste aussi. Mon dieu...

Sa bouche se posa sur mon front. Sa voix étaient douloureuse, il avait l'air d'un torturé, d'un condamné au bûcher. Pourtant, tout était de sa faute.

- Mon amour... Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota t-il.

- Comment je peux savoir... Comment je peux savoir si tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ! ? Combien de fois ! Combien ? Sanglotais-je misérablement.

- Elle... Juste aujourd'hui. Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Je le repoussais doucement. Je commençais à espérer. A espérer que ce qu'il m'ait dit tout à l'heure était vrai. Qu'il n'avait juste pas voulu la blesser dans ses sentiments. Mais c'était si dur.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore te faire confiance maintenant ? Murmurais-je pour moi même. Comment je suis censé te faire confiance quand tu la rejoins tout les jours ?

- Albus...

- Tu dois choisir. J'en ai rien à foutre de mon état. Mets ça à part et fait le tri dans ta tête. Mais soit sûr d'une chose. Si tu me choisis moi, elle, tu ne la vois plus. Jamais, sifflais-je durement. Et réciproquement, ajoutais-je d'une voix blanche.

Je sursautais quand il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais du la repousser plus tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser... Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait il y a un mois, et je lui ai dit que c'était toi. Que ça serait toujours toi... Mais elle s'est obstiné à croire que je changerais d'avis. Ce que tu me demande... C'est pas un choix Albus. Quand tu... Quand je t'ai vu dans cet état là bas, je suis resté pour lui parler parce qu'elle avait été trop loin. Je lui ai dit que... que c'était terminé, que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir parce qu'on t'avait fait du mal.

Mes larmes roulaient toute seule sur mes joues. J'avais envie de le croire, mais j'avais peur. Scorpius nous attira sur le canapé. Je n'étais plus qu'un énorme tas de chiffon. Je me laissais faire quand il me caressa le bras en un geste apaisant, ses lèvres contre mon front.

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état... Bon dieu... Je t'aime. Pardonne moi..., murmura t-il.

- Je ne peux pas, Scorpius. Pas maintenant. C'est encore trop récent. Je vous vois sans arrêt en train de vous embrasser et...

La boule dans ma gorge grossit à nouveau et j'éclatais une fois de plus en sanglot. La grossesse devait jouer la dedans aussi. Je me sentais à bout de nerf. Scorpius passa ses bras autour de moi et malgré ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais content qu'il soit là.

Je ne parvins pas tout de suite à calmer ma crise de larme et quand je me couchais ce soir là, seul dans notre lit, j'avais dans la bouche, le goût salé de mes larmes qui ne s'était pas encore tari. Scorpius ne s'imposa pas, il dormit dans une autre chambre ce soir là et je lui en fut reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, malgré ma peine toujours présente, je me forçais à sourire quand je le vis à coté de moi alors que je m'éveillais. La douleur était présente. Tout n'était pas toujours rose dans une vie de couple, j'étais au courant. Mais mon amour pour lui surpassait les mesquineries d'une sirène mauvaise. Au fil des jours, je parvenais à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Scorpius réintégra la chambre. Je n'oubliais pas, mais la douleur s'atténua, la confiance revint lentement devant les remords sincères et l'amour manifeste. Et après de long moment passé à discuter de cela à deux, le temps fit son effet et Scorpius fut pardonné.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

(1) Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne le savent pas: Albus et Scorpius ont deux chats: **Gribouille, Crapule** et un chien qui s'appelle **Bambi, et c'est Scorpius qui a choisit tout les noms **

Pour la petit anecdote, j'avais écrit cette histoire avant d'avoir mon chat, et maintenant... devinez comment il s'appelle ? LOL

Bingo ! Quand j'ai proposé le nom à ma mère, elle en est tombé amoureuse, donc maintenant, mon chat s'appelle Gribouille ^^

(2) Phrase originale de Charles Perrault: "Vous êtes si belle, si bonne et si honnête, que je ne puis m'empêcher de vous faire un don". Je l'ai juste transformé. C'est un extrait de "Les Fées de Charles Perrault. Le conte ici : **http: / www . bacdefrancais . net / fees . php **(enlevez les espaces !)

µ

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

_Et oui ! Il l'a fait ! _

_Snif, Scorpius est un traître ! XD_

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Je m'excuse à plat ventre si il y a des fautes, j'ai relu deux fois et c'est possible qu'il y en ait qui me soit passé entre les doigts ! _

_Merci à Pandas pour sa review et à Kyooran pour être toujours aussi fidèle au poste. _

_Et à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte : Merci à tous ! Je vous adores !_

µ_  
><em>

_A vendredi prochain si vous avez survécu ! XD  
><em>


	9. 8 La traversée

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 8_****

**La traversée**

µ**  
><strong>

_- Quelle sensation horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être coincé sous une pierre ! _

_- Oh oui ! Un cœur, c'est lourd à porter. _

Extrait du film Le château ambulant.

µ

Le médecin avait dit qu'il allait nous accompagner lors de la traversée au cas où le bébé se déciderait à pointer son nez. Normalement, il me restait encore de la marge, je n'étais qu'au début de mon neuvième mois... Tout le monde mettaient les bouchées doubles, il restait le mat à placer et quelque travaux de dernière minutes. Tous nous avaient aidés et nous aidaient encore. Ils allaient jusqu'à rester le soir avec des torches pour travailler le plus longtemps possible. J'avais été voir le bateau une fois, il était immense, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils l'avaient fait aussi grand. Puis quand j'avais su le nombre de gens qui monterait dedans, je m'étais dit que finalement, il allait peut être s'avérer petit. Le marquis et les compagnons de Robin avaient bon espoir de le terminer cette semaine et plus le temps passait plus moi et Scorpius devenions nerveux. Ce bébé, je l'avais voulu, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je sentis un coup à l'intérieur de mon ventre alors que j'observais le bateau et je caressais l'endroit où ma peau s'était soulevée en soupirant.

- Ouais, moi aussi je suis pas rassuré, murmurais-je en réponse.

Esperanza avait finalement décidé de rester avec ses sœurs, elle ne viendrait pas avec nous en Angleterre. Ça me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, mais je comprenais son choix. Qui partirait d'un endroit où il avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour aller on ne savait où ?

Il avait été prévu qu'on nous déposerait en Espagne, à Cadiz, près de Malaga, puis que nous rejoindrions les terres. Après, nous nous débrouillerions pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre. Le capitaine du bateau avait été choisi. C'était un vieil homme, il me faisait penser au capitaine du Titanic dans le film avec sa longue barbe blanche. Je devais faire une fixation sur ce film... Il avait défini le temps que nous mettrions pour rejoindre Cadiz. Il s'était aidé des indications de Scorpius quant à notre position actuelle et la position de l'Espagne par rapport à l'île.

- On devrait mettre deux jours environ. Peut être trois si on compte les imprévus.

Mais il y avait plus inquiétant. Le bateau allait être mis à l'eau à la fin de semaine si tout allait bien, le hic, c'était que nous devrions traverser la mer en canoë pour monter dedans. Nous n'avions pas assez de temps pour construire une passerelle. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était les sirènes. J'avais peur qu'elles ne nous mettent des battons dans les roues, je ne voulais pas que des gens meurent par notre faute. J'en avais parlé à Esperanza et elle avait les mêmes inquiétude que moi. Ce qu'elle m'annonça était milles fois pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- En plus, on entre dans la période de reproduction... Elles vont être folles avec tout ces hommes, dit-elle en secouant la tête, lasse.

J'avais senti mon coeur remonter dans ma gorge à cette annonce... Les sirènes allaient être... en chaleur ?

- On ne peut pas repousser la traversée. Sinon, je devrais lui donner naissance ici, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon ventre.

- Oui... Je sais. Je vais essayer de faire diversion pour toi. Ça sera mon cadeau de départ, dit-elle en souriant.

Mon angoisse avait diminué. Je lui faisais confiance et savoir qu'elle nous protégerait me rassura.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le mat était tombé... C'était bien notre veine. Il avait cassé une bonne partie du pont en tombant, ce qui retardait l'échéance de notre départ.

- Je jure que tu pourras rentrer chez toi dans une semaine.

C'était les mots de Robin, je le croyais. Même si il restait une semaine de plus à attendre, j'attendrais. Nous étions début mai. Nous avions débarqués sur cette île en Août juste après notre mariage. Ça faisait sacrément longtemps que nous étions ici, mais nous avions été bien entouré. Nous aurions pu tomber sur des gens mauvais. Au lieu de croiser le chaperon rouge, j'aurais pu rencontrer le loup. En quelque sorte... je l'avais rencontré. Je souriais à cette pensée lubrique et secouais la tête, exaspéré par moi-même. Nous étions chanceux dans notre malheur. Nous avions rencontrés des gens formidables, qui étaient prêts à tout pour nous aider. Ils me manqueraient quand nous partirions d'ici.

Depuis la semaine dernière, j'avais d'horrible douleur au niveau du bas ventre. Je m'étais tu parce que ça m'arrivait des fois, puis ça passait... Mais quand la douleur augmenta jusqu'à ne plus être supportable, je demandais à Scorpius d'aller chercher le médecin et m'allongeais sur le sofa en essayant de respirer le plus correctement possible. Ça n'était pas normal, je le savais et ça me faisait peur. Un autre élan de douleur me tirailla le ventre et je me pliais sur moi-même en gémissant. Scorpius avait envoyé quelqu'un, il était agenouillé à coté de moi et me caressait les cheveux, comme pour m'apaiser. Je haletais en fermant les yeux. Le médecin mit du temps à arriver, mais il n'était pas chez le marquis et le cocher avait du aller le chercher en ville. Quand il vit mon état, il se dépêcha et s'installa à coté de moi sur un fauteuil.

Il m'examina pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité puis rangea sa mallette et soupira.

- Je ne connais pas grand chose en grossesse masculine. Je peux même dire que je n'y connais rien mais il vous faut du repos, l'activité et le mouvement dans votre état est déconseillé, vous en faites beaucoup trop. Vous devez garder le lit jusqu'au départ.

- Garder le lit ! Mais..., protestais-je.

- Vous voulez perdre votre enfant ? Je suppose que non. Alors vous devez garder le lit et vous reposer. Je passerais demain pour voir comment évolue la situation.

Et voilà comment j'avais été condamné à rester allongé. C'était la pire scène de ma vie. Je devais rester allongé toute la sainte journée, à ne rien faire d'autre que lire et m'ennuyer.

- T'es chiante quand même..., râlais-je en regardant boudeusement mon ventre, tu veux pas que papa se lève ? Ça pourrait être bien de voir du monde, d'aller au campement et non pas de se faire chier comme un rat mort.

J'eus un coup de pied en réponse, je grimaçais en grognant.

- Vilaine fille. Tu vas voir une fois sortie, c'est moi qui mènerait les opérations. Je t'empêcherais de dormir comme tu l'as fait avec moi pendant un mois entier ! Je te filerais des coups de coudes et des coups de pied, je te ferais prendre 10 kilos, on verra qui aura l'air malin ! Grommelais-je.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot bien sûr. C'était juste un moyen d'extérioriser. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. J'étais déjà fatigué rien qu'à imaginer comment ce bébé allait me faire tourner en bourrique. A tout les coups, il aurait le même caractère que Scorpius, il me ferait sortir de mes gonds et le pire, c'est que je ne lui en voudrait pas parce que je l'aimerais trop.

- Ce bébé va être pourri gâté, soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

- Tu parles encore tout seul ?

- Je parles pas tout seul, je parle au bébé, grommelais-je.

Scorpius entra dans la pièce et ouvrit un placard, il rangea sa veste et vint s'allonger à coté de moi. Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux tandis que je resserrais la couverture autour de moi. Je passais machinalement une main dans ses mèches blondes et regardais par la fenêtre pour tromper l'ennui.

- Il ne te comprend pas, tu sais ? Me fis remarquer Scorpius avec un sourire amusé.

- Va dire ça à Hélène ! Elle n'est enceinte que depuis un mois et elle commence déjà à gagatiser devant son môme ! Quelle déchéance...

- Moui, grommela t-il.

Scorpius posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre et caressa légèrement la peau tendue.

- Salut, bébé.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu gagatises, marmonnais-je

- Comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda t-il d'une voix distraite et curieuse.

- Cherches pas, tu ne choisiras pas son prénom, riais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il boudeusement

J'enlevais une mèche de devant ses yeux et secouais la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. On fait un deal : je propose et tu me dis si tu aimes ou pas.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à toi de me laisser un droit de consultation, marmonna t-il.

Je riais. Il était vexé, je le voyais. Mais sérieusement, après Gribouille, Crapule et Bambi, je faisais bien de m'inquiéter non ? Je froissais ses cheveux d'une main tendre et me réinstallais dans les coussins en l'entendant soupirer de bien être.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demandais-je

- Tu me fais tes propositions ? Si c'est une fille, tu veux l'appeler comment ?

Je réfléchissais un moment, essayant de me l'imaginer. Je ne faisais pas souvent ça, parce que j'avais peur qu'en l'imaginant, elle ne disparaisse... Je ne voulais pas découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je secouais la tête et fis un sourire à Scorpius quand il me donna un coup sur l'épaule pour me faire revenir à l'instant présent.

- Isabella ? Proposais-je avec hésitation.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Pouffa t-il

- Bah quoi... C'est le prénom le plus rependu au Royaume Uni, expliquais-je.

- Ah ! Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi, Al. Tu veux trop que le bébé soit normal, alors tu choisis des noms à chier parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit différent, ricana t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir qu'elle soit comme tout le monde ?

- Notre bébé ne sera jamais comme tout le monde. Il sera exceptionnel, dit-il rêveusement. Alors, quel prénom ? Tu dois déjà avoir réfléchi à ça pas vrai ? Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire...

- Je... Je trouve que Anaëlle c'est joli... pour une fille, balbutiais-je en marmonnant.

- Anaëlle... C'est vrai que c'est joli, répéta t-il avec le sourire. Bon, alors si c'est une fille on l'appellera Anaëlle. Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Ne cherches pas. Ce sera une fille, dis-je fermement.

Je pinçais les lèvres en le sentant se tendre légèrement. Il releva la tête et je me perdais dans ses yeux bleus. Scorpius était plus attentionné envers moi depuis le coup du baiser avec sa sirène. Il m'arrivait parfois d'y repenser, mais je préférais me dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Un cauchemars plutôt. La sirène n'existait plus. Elle était morte pour moi. Scorpius bailla et se réinstalla sur mes genoux, enfouissant sa tête dedans.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ? demanda t-il avec curiosité.

- Juste un pressentiment, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- On aura l'air fin si c'est un garçon, murmura Scorpius faiblement.

Je baissais le regard et souriais. Scorpius venait de s'endormir.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

La semaine passa rapidement, et l'heure du départ arriva sans que je m'en rendre compte. Passer mon temps allongé n'avait en rien fait ralentir le temps, au contraire. Plus j'avais peur pour la suite, plus le temps passait vite...

Je voulus passer par le lagon pour dire au revoir à Esperanza. Scorpius m'y escorta mais refusa de rester avec moi.

- Je suis toujours en colère contre elle pour avoir essayé de te tuer la première fois qu'elle nous a vu. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir. Je t'attends plus loin, déclara t-il en secouant la tête.

C'était ridicule, je ne savais même pas si elle viendrait. Ça faisait une semaine que je n'étais pas venu ici à cause de mon interdiction. Elle avait toujours pressenti mes venues, mais est-ce qu'elle aurait ce pressentiment ette fois ci ? Est-ce qu'elle viendrait ?

- Eh, stupide humain, arrête de bailler aux corneilles et viens me dire adieu !

Je sursautais et souriais. Elle était venue, comme d'habitude. Je regardais ses longs cheveux blond flotter sur les eaux calmes et ses yeux vert scintiller. Je devais être vraiment stupide, je me jetais à l'eau, ne pouvant pas attendre qu'elle soit arrivée en face de moi. Elle me rattrapa avant que ma tête n'eut touché l'eau et je riais, la gorge serrée.

- Es-tu donc vraiment stupide ? Imbécile ! Râla t-elle

- Viens avec nous, mi querida, dis-je en plaisantant à moitié. Tu seras la marraine, proposais-je.

- Arrête donc d'essayer de me corrompre, gronda t-elle.

- Tu vas me manquer, protestais-je.

- Tiens.

Elle me repoussa à moitié, me tenant toujours d'une main pour que je ne coules pas et détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle le mit dans ma main et me fit un sourire tremblant.

- Tu le donneras à ton bébé de ma part quand il viendra au monde, expliqua t-elle.

Elle me porta à bout de bras et je m'étonnais encore une fois de sa force surnaturelle. Puis elle me fit remonter doucement à la surface et me posa sur la terre ferme.

- Aller ! Va maintenant, et ne reviens jamais !

Elle me regarda encore une fois, son sourire tremblant plus fortement tandis que je sentais mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas ne plus la revoir... Je voulais qu'elle vienne. Soudain, elle se détourna et plongea, mais j'avais eut le temps de voir ses larmes. Je déglutissais difficilement en baissant la tête, ma gorge me faisait mal. Je me relevais, trempé jusqu'aux os. J'avais une énorme boule coincée en travers de la gorge. Je me détournais et allais retrouver Scorpius. Il me regarda arriver avec surprise et hoqueta en voyant que j'étais trempé.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclama t-il

Je secouais la tête en négation et me serrais contre lui. Il mit un temps avant de refermer son étreinte sur moi, je l'entendis soupirer alors que je le trempais. Scorpius passa une main dans mes cheveux secs et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Quand nous arrivâmes au royaume du marquis de Carabas, Hélène rouspéta en voyant que mes vêtements étaient percés. Elle râla même sur Scorpius parce qu'il ne m'avait pas inciter à me changer dans la voiture. Nos bagages avaient été vite fait, nous avions tout laissé au château pour le personnel. Le marquis gardait la maison pour son propre plaisir, il aimait bien venir au bord de la plage, cela lui faisait une résidence secondaire et il se plaisait à dire qu'il le donnerait en cadeau à son futur enfant. Il aimait le fait qu'il allait devenir papa.

Les adieux avaient été long et plein d'émotion. Fichue hormone. Je pleurais comme un bébé à la fin des embrassades. Scorpius me serra dans ses bras et j'effaçais rageusement mes larmes.

- Putain ! Râlais-je. C'est moi qui presse tout le monde pour rentrer et je me retrouve à chialer comme un chien qui attend sa pâté !

- Très belle image, mon amour.

Scorpius me tapota l'épaule. Je fis un dernier signe à Marianne et à Robin, je serrais une dernière fois Hélène dans mes bras et fis une poignée de main chaleureuse au marquis de Carabas. Avant que je partes, Hélène me retint par le bras et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. J'en restais ébahi et n'arrivais pratiquement pas à intégrer ce qu'elle voulait dire, je la regardais avec émotion, et hochais la tête en remerciement.

- Vous allez tous me manquer, murmurais-je alors que je montais dans le canoë.

* * *

><p>Si ça se trouve on allait couler à cause de mon gros cul. Je me plaçais au milieu pour répartir le poids et Scorpius se plaça à coté de moi. Nous étions les premiers à partir sur le bateau, les matelots suivraient. Le capitaine était assis devant moi, il avait une paire de rame. Deux matelots montèrent derrière nous, chacuns une rame à la main. Petit Jean poussa notre canoë le plus fort possible, nous glissâmes sur plusieurs mètres. Le bateau était encore loin cependant. Nous étions à un milles nautique du bateau, ce qui équivalait à 1852 mètres environ. Je hoquetais quand Scorpius passa une main dans mon dos, frottant mon dos alors que je frissonnais.<p>

- Ça va ? T'as pas froid ? Me demanda Scorpius.

- Ça va, je suis peut être enceinte... Yeurk, je déteste vraiment ce mot. Mais je suis pas en sucre, terminais-je.

Nous avancions rapidement, la mer était calme, trop peut-être. Je scrutais l'eau à la recherche d'une chevelure rousse. Je m'attendais à ce que la sirène de Scorpius vienne pour tout foutre en l'air. Nous étions bientôt arriver, je regardais toujours l'eau cependant. Pourtant, le temps était au beau et tout était calme, j'entendais les « au revoir » venus de la terre. J'entendais la voix cassée de Hélène et les sanglots de Marianne. Je me calmais cependant quand nous atteignîmes l'échelle du bateau. Ça allait être le plus dur maintenant, j'étais fatigué facilement, et le bébé ne m'aidait pas, le médecin m'avait prescrit du repos, j'allais devoir forcer aujourd'hui. Le capitaine monta à l'échelle et je le regardais faire en me persuadant que ce n'était pas si dure à faire. Lever un pied, une main, c'était tout con. Je posais la main sur mon ventre quand je ressentis un petit coup.

- Du calme, murmurais-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Quelque chose bondit au dessus de nous et retomba violemment sur le coté droit du bateau, là où se trouvait Scorpius. L'instant d'après, j'entendais un bruit d'éclaboussure et je vis une chevelure rousse disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Inconscient du danger que je courrais, je me penchais de l'autre coté du bateau, essayant de voir où était Scorpius. Elle l'avait emporté ! Sa putain de sirène l'avait emportée !

J'étais encore trop choqué pour réagir, le capitaine avait sauté de l'échelle et était revenu sur le canoë. Il avait mis sa rame à l'eau ainsi que les matelots dans un vain espoir que Scorpius s'en saisisse. J'entendais les cris de désespoir sur la rive. Je sentais la terreur me saisir tout entier. J'en étais presque malade, j'avais mal au cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, je ne pouvais pas vivre seul, je pourrais pas sans Scorpius. L'angoisse me monta à la gorge et mes mains tremblèrent contre le bois du canoë, un matelot essaya de me tirer pour m'écarter du bord mais je refusais de bouger, je voulais voir Scorpius.

Il ne pourrait pas se noyer, elle l'avait embrassé, alors qu'allait-elle faire ? Allait-elle me l'enlever comme je l'avais prédit ? Un long moment passa et j'étais sur le point de céder à ma crise d'hystérie quand une tête blonde jaillit hors de l'eau. Une tête que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre milles...

- Esperanza ! Haletais-je

Elle s'écrasa sur le bateau et le capitaine lui donna un coup de rame, je l'arrêtais en lui retenant le bras alors qu'il allait la frapper à nouveau.

- Non, elle est avec moi. Mais arrêtez, bordel de merde ! M'époumonnais-je.

- Al ? Une voix faible se fit entendre.

- Oh, bordel, Scorpius ! J'ai eut tellement peur.

Dans mon angoisse, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Esperanza haleta et poussa Scorpius sur la place assise et celui-ci toussa plusieurs fois. On aurait dit qu'il... avait faillit se noyer. Esperanza n'était pas descendue du bateau, elle toisa l'eau et retroussa les lèvres, comme un loup s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Je regardais ce qu'elle fusillait du regard et tombais sur la sirène au cheveux roux. Par réflexe, je serrais Scorpius dans mes bras, lui tapant dans le dos alors qu'il s'étranglait en recrachant l'eau de mer.

- Maliciosa, ce sera ça ton nom désormais, cracha Esperanza.

La sirène rousse retroussa les lèvres à son tour et siffla comme un chat, je serrais plus fort Scorpius contre moi, vaine protection contre une telle créature. Celle qui venait de se faire baptiser Maliciosa me lança un regard noir, s'attarda sur sa sœur, puis disparu en s'immergeant dans la mer. Je regardais sa chevelure rousse disparaître au fur et à mesure de sa plongée et frissonnais en frottant le dos de Scorpius. Je tournais mon regard vers Esperanza.

- Elle va revenir ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, elle en a fini. Ça va ? Demanda t-elle à Scorpius.

- O-Oui. Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que je ne pouvais plus me noyer, reprit-il en tremblant de froid.

Le capitaine me donna une couverture, j'en entourais Scorpius et ce dernier me remercia du regard. Esperanza était toujours sur le bateau, je me tournais vers elle, une interrogation dans les yeux, attendant une réponse que je n'osais espérer.

- Les sirènes peuvent reprendre leurs dons. Elle a simplement décidé que tu n'étais plus digne d'être sauvé. Et pour répondre à ta question muette Albus : oui je reste. J'ai réfléchi jusqu'à la dernière seconde. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes sœurs de ne pas s'attaquer à vous quand j'ai réalisé qu'être une sirène, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Alors j'ai pris le chemin jusqu'ici et j'ai vu Maliciosa, je l'ai suivi. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris ses intentions...

- Esperanza..., murmurais-je. Mais... Et ta queue de poisson ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

Sa queue n'avait pas disparue, elle brillait encore au soleil de ses éclats bleutés. Esperanza toucha ses écailles et haussa les épaules.

- Elle disparaîtra. Dans une heure environ, informa Scorpius tout tremblotant.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Demanda t-elle

- Nous l'avons appris à Poudlard, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Esperanza haussa elle aussi les épaules. Le capitaine se tourna vers nous, il lança un regard suspicieux à notre compagnes puis se leva.

- Il va falloir la porter jusqu'en haut de l'échelle. Passez vos bras autour de mes épaules, je vais vous porter.

Elle fit une grimace en observant le capitaine mais consentit à faire ce qu'il désirait. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le capitaine monta à l'échelle. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé si fort. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard ! Il monta sans éprouver aucune fatigue, quand il arriva en haut je sifflais d'admiration. Merde... C'était à mon tour maintenant.

- Je vais monter derrière toi pour te retenir au cas où tu tombes, déclara Scorpius.

- Appelles-moi con.

- Con, ricana Scorpius.

Je soupirais et mis le pieds sur l'échelle. La montée fut éprouvante mais j'y parvenais sans que Scorpius n'ait eut à m'aider. Je rejoignis Esperanza, mes genoux tremblaient légèrement, j'avais l'air ridicule. Le capitaine l'avait installé sur une chaise, elle avait l'air bougonne mais quand elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire.

- Alors, toujours partant pour que je sois la marraine ? demanda t-elle.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? S'exclama Scorpius.

Je posais une main sur mon cœur, il m'avait fait peur, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi. Je fis une grimace comique à Esperanza, cela la fit rire. Scorpius se tenait derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

- Disons que j'ai essayé de la corrompre avec ça. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit la marraine, continuais-je avec une petite voix.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Grommela t-il.

- Tu choisiras le parrain, proposais-je. Et puis, tu lui dois bien ça, elle vient de te sauver la vie.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Je me tournais avec une nouvelle grimace vers Esperanza.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue. Ça aurait été nul sans toi, d'autant plus qu'il est hyper stressé, ajoutais-je en murmurant et en le montrant discrètement - hum - du doigt.

- J'ai entendu ! Cria Scorpius derrière moi

- Eh merde...

Je fis un clin d'œil à Esperanza puis allais m'assoir moi aussi en attendant que tout le monde embarque. J'étais contente. Finalement, tout se passait comme je l'avais voulu... Maintenant, il fallait juste ne pas avoir de problème pendant la traversée... Genre... Le Titanic. Je grimaçais en y pensant et secouais la tête. Nous étions plus d'une trentaine à bord. Il y avait les rameurs, les techniciens, tous des amis. Je me sentais mal de voir les gens s'installer et prendre les rames en main, attendant de se mettre en route. Ils allaient souffrir et galérer, et moi je serais tranquillement assis ici... C'était injuste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me tournais vers Scorpius. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté et m'observais d'un œil curieux. Il se mit à genoux devant moi et me prit les mains. Je secouais la tête avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Rien, je me sens juste coupable de les faire travailler autant... Ils ont déjà fait tellement pour nous, murmurais-je.

- Tu rigoles ! Eh les gars ! La mascotte se sent coupable de nous faire suer ! Gueula un matelot en riant.

Une salve de rire retentit ainsi que des moqueries de toute ceux qui étaient installés aux rames. Les matelots se tournèrent vers nous, je les avais tous rencontré au campement de Robin tous étaient des amis. Je croisais les bras, faussement vexé et me levais.

- J'espère que vous allez tous souffrir, bande de dégénéré !

Dieu, même mes insultes étaient devenu pourries. De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent. Je me rasseyais et gardais mes bras croisés. Le visage souriant de Scorpius entra dans mon champs de vision, il me regardait avec une bouille attendri, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux puis se releva pour aller aider les gens à monter dans le bateau.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Il fallut une heure entière pour que tous montent.

- Oh !

Je me tournais vers Esperanza qui venait de crier. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous tandis qu'elle tombait lourdement au sol. Je me relevais brusquement et me laissais tomber à genoux par terre à coté d'elle. Son visage était tordu par la douleur. Je la regardais grimacer et gémir en griffant le sol de ses ongles.

- Esperanza ! m'exclamais-je.

- AAAAAAH !

Elle claqua sa tête contre le sol, je la regardais faire, impuissant. Scorpius posa une main sur son front pour la maintenir et elle siffla.

- Regardes ! S'exclama t-il avec un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur dans la voix.

Il pointa du doigt le bas de son corps et j'y jetais un coup d'œil. La queue de poisson sembla se déchirer en deux, je fermais les yeux en respirant par la bouche, c'était vraiment pas le moment de vomir. Le phénomène était aussi étrange qu'insoutenable à regarder. Je détournais les yeux.

Les matelots commencèrent à s'amasser autour de nous, regardant le phénomène telle une foule en délire. Ça me dégoutait cette curiosité malsaine. Esperanza cria à nouveau de douleur et un bruit assourdissant me perça les tympans. C'était comme si on venait de briser une centaine de verre sur du carrelage et par réflexe, je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Quand je vis ce qui venait de se produire devant mes yeux, je les écarquillais, pas sûr de comprendre réellement. Les écailles de Esperanza était rependue sur le pont en un milliers d'éclat argenté.

- Euh... Vite, une couverture ! Cria Scorpius.

Un matelots enleva sa propre chemise pour la mettre sur les jambes de Esperanza. Elle avait déjà un haut en temps normal, un peu comme un genre de... soutien gorge. Bon sang, la dernière fois que j'avais vu pareil instrument de torture, c'était sur moi même, il y avait de cela 10 ans maintenant. Esperanza avait les yeux fermés sous la douleur qu'elle devait encore ressentir. Son corps était encore prit de mince soubresaut et un souffle doux passait ses lèvres. Scorpius essaya de la relever mais elle ne tenait pas sur ses toutes nouvelles jambes. Elle posa le pied par terre, ses jambes semblaient prise de convulsion tant elles tremblaient. Scorpius soupira et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Esperanza poussa un cri tout à fait ridicule et s'agrippa à lui, encore perdue et haletante.

- Je vais l'amener dans une cabine, tu pourrais peut-être lui tenir compagnie ? proposa t-il.

- Je te rejoins, je veux dire au revoir... à tout le monde, balbutiais-je.

Scorpius hocha la tête, il avait emmailloté Esperanza dans la longue chemise pour la cacher de la vue des autres, elle cachait sa poitrine de ses bras avant qu'un autre matelot n'enlève à son tour sa chemise et ne la passe autour de ses épaules. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire puis alla rejoindre son rang. Scorpius l'emmena dans les cabines et ils disparurent de ma vue. Quand tout le monde fut monté sur le bateau, je fis signe à ceux qui étaient restés sur la terre ferme avec l'impression de perdre la moitié de mon cœur. Une partie de moi restait avec eux, bien accrochée.

- Si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Albus Scorpius de Carabas.

C'était ce que m'avait dit Hélène avant que je ne monte dans le canoë.

* * *

><p>Nous étions descendus dans nos chambres, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'étais trop stressé pour le départ. Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, Esperanza était assise sur le lit, elle contemplait ses jambes, s'amusait à les remuer quelques fois. Je souriais.<p>

- Tu vas vite t'y habituer. Ça va mieux ? demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Je comprends à présent pourquoi mes sœurs rechignent à se transformer en humaine. Ça fait tellement mal, j'en ai encore des frissons, dit-elle en tremblant.

- C'est passé maintenant, soupirais-je

Je m'avançais sur le lit et me laissais tomber à coté d'elle. Je me sentais fatigué, encore. C'était chiant d'avoir l'impression d'être un rat mort. Je posais ma tête sur ses jambes, m'assurant d'un regard que je ne lui pesais pas trop. Esperanza passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je la laissais faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, en général, je n'aimais pas trop le contact avec les gens. Mais je me sentais un besoin indéfinissable d'être entouré, ça venait peut être de mon état, je ne comprenais pas pour autant.

- Alors ? Vous avez choisi un nom finalement ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- Anaëlle, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Ce sera une fille, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? On vous a dit le sexe du bébé ? demanda t-elle avec surprise.

- Parce qu'on pouvait le savoir ? Je veux dire... c'est le moyen âge là bas..., balbutiais-je.

- Et bien... Les sirènes le peuvent, c'est comme un sixième sens mais je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que ce serait une fille... A moins que je l'ai fait inconsciemment, concéda t-elle.

- Alors c'est une fille ? demandais-je, curieux.

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Râla t-elle

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester et la gronder mais je n'en eut pas le temps. Je me pliais en deux et poussais un gémissement. J'avais l'impression que mon ventre se tordait. Je me crispais et posais immédiatement une main autour de mon ventre. La douleur augmenta et je haletais.

- Albus ?

C'était comme si on avait planté un pieux dans le bas de ventre. Je criais. Ça faisait si mal. Je fermais la bouche en me mordant les lèvres.

- Va... Va chercher... le docteur, demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Mais Al... Mes jambes..., reprit-elle d'un ton paniqué.

Ma respiration était anarchique, ça faisait tellement mal ! Ça n'était pas normal. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé ? Une vague d'angoisse monta dans ma poitrine et la douleur fut insupportable. Je fermais fort les yeux et m'efforçais de respirer convenablement. Je sentis vaguement un mouvement dans le lit, un grand bruit sourd retentit ainsi que des cris. Je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer des miens. Je me mettais difficilement sur le dos mais soudain, ce fut pire. La position était horriblement douloureuse.

- Alors ? Que se passe t-il ici ?

Un élan de soulagement me traversa en entendant le médecin arriver. Il allait savoir quoi faire, lui.

Je tremblais et me mordais les lèvres pour faire taire mes cris. Des mains froides se posèrent sur mon ventre, elles palpèrent à la recherche du problème. Une main douce passait dans mes cheveux.

- Là, ça va aller, me murmura Scorpius.

Au contraire, ce fut le début de l'horreur. Le médecin m'annonça qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il restait une semaine avant le terme. Il fallait que je tienne le plus longtemps possible. La douleur était insupportable. Un feu brûlait dans mon estomac, tout ce que je voulais à présent : c'était qu'ils dégagent ce bébé de moi. Qu'ils emportent la douleur. Je serrais les dents parce que crier sans arrêt serait ridicule et que ça ne m'aiderait en rien. Ça ne ferait pas partir cette souffrance insupportable.

- C'est pas normal, Scorpius... Y a un truc qui va pas avec le bébé, murmurais-je faiblement.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre... **

_Je vous signale que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction !_

_Et oui lol_

_Sinon, je tiens à dire que ce retard au niveau de la publication n'est nullement ma faute _

_Et si vous voulez en savoir plus allez sur mon blog = xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces )_

_Des review ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Merci à Kitkat pour sa review ! Moi je trouve tes reviews très motivante... Contente que tu suives aussi régulièrement !_


	10. 9 Accouchement

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 9_****

_**"Accouchement"**_

µ**  
><strong>

_Y a eu un cours en SVT là dessus, où comment la grossesse conduit souvent à avoir un enfant..._

Extrait du film Juno

µ

La traversée me parût une éternité. Et lorsque Scorpius m'annonça que nous en étions seulement au premier jour et qu'il en restait trois, je craquais et éclatais en sanglot.

- Tu as mal, mon ange ? Dis-moi, paniqua t-il en me voyant dans cet état.

- Je vais pas... Je vais pas supporter ça deux jours de plus, Scorp, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

J'avais horreur de me plaindre. Mais j'en étais arrivé à un stade où devenir un chiard plein de morve m'importait peu. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, écoutant avec énervement les ronflements de Scorpius. J'étais de bien mauvaise foi, il était tombé de fatigue. Il avait tenu le plus longtemps possible avec moi, me caressant les cheveux et prenant ma main mais le fait qu'il réussisse à fermer l'œil alors que moi j'en étais incapable me laissa au bord de la crise de nerf. Je regardais les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer au travers du hublot. Scorpius se sentit coupable de s'être endormi. La douleur avait un peu diminué, elle n'en était pas moins lancinante.

- Je m'en veux tellement. Moi je dormais alors que toi..., reprit-il en grimaçant.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne profiterais pas du bateau qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger de mon lit. Le médecin insista pour que je me lève mais sitôt debout, je m'écroulais sur le sol, enroulé sur moi même et gémissant de douleur. Le pire, ce fut peut-être le commentaire du docteur à ce moment là.

- Ça ne peut pas être si insupportable, vous devez surement être capable de faire quelque pas sans vous écrouler de douleur !

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec tellement d'insistance et de dédain que je me sentis honteux. J'avais l'impression d'être de la merde, en plus d'être un superbe comédien. Seulement, c'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter.

- Sortez ! Sortez, bon dieu de merde ! Hurlais-je.

Le médecin sortit en haussant les épaules. A croire que c'était devenu un moulin dans ma chambre, Scorpius arriva instantanément et me voyant à terre, il précipita pour me relever.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

- Ce connard... ce connard insinue que je joue la comédie ! Dis-je en rage et à moitié fou de douleur.

J'éclatais encore une fois en sanglot et m'accrochais à son cou alors qu'il me rallongeais sur le lit.

- Je te jure que je fais pas de la comédie, sanglotais-je ridiculement.

- Je sais. Je sais bien. Je vais aller lui parler, on va trouver un truc qui calmera ta douleur. Je te le promet.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe, me serrant dans ses bras et me berçant d'avant en arrière. Il me murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, et rien que cela, ça me soulagea un peu. La douleur allait cesser. Si Scorpius le promettait, alors c'était vrai.

* * *

><p>La matinée se passa longuement. Le médecin entra dans ma chambre sur les coups de 13h, il me regarda de haut en bas avec minutie, puis soupira.<p>

- J'aurais préféré que vous alliez à terme, mais si vous souffrez autant que vous le prétendez, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme cela.

Scorpius était à la porte, il lança un regard furieux vers le médecin et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla à coté de moi et me caressa les cheveux.

- Arrêtez avec ces sous entendus insultant et occupez-vous de lui. Je ne supportes plus de le voir comme ça, ajouta t-il en murmurant.

- Nous allons extraire le bébé. Scorpius, prenez ça et pressez lui contre son nez. Ça va vous endormir, ajouta t-il à mon attention en sortant sa trousse de médecin.

La peur monta dans ma poitrine. Le médecin prit un bout de chiffon propre et versa le contenu d'une fiole dessus, il le tendit ensuite à Scorpius. Ce dernier me regardait avec inquiétude, il ne prit pas tout de suite le chiffon en main.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Est-ce qu'il ira bien ?

- C'est une opération courante, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour le bébé, répondit le médecin.

- Je parle... de Albus, précisa t-il.

Le médecin baissa les yeux puis me regarda. J'étais là, enroulé dans mes bras, la souffrance devait tordre mes traits. J'étais sur le point de mourir d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire. Si ce médecin m'opérait, je pouvais mourir.

- Il y a toujours des cas rares où cela se présente mal, mais dans le cas d'Albus, je pense juste que ces douleurs remplacent les contractions du corps féminin. J'aurais préféré attendre une semaine mais...

Oui : Mais. C'était trop insupportable. Je soupirais et plantais mes yeux avec détermination dans ceux du médecin. Je me sentais bien plus hésitant que je ne le laissais paraître. Mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

- Ça ira. Sortez-le, dis-je fermement.

- Mais...

Je prenais le chiffon des mains du médecin et le pressais contre ma bouche et mon nez. Je respirais profondément sous leurs regards ébahi. Lentement, je sombrais.

* * *

><p>J'avais l'impression d'être dans un étrange trou noir, sur le point de sombrer, mais en même temps, sur le point de voir la lumière du jour. C'était comme si je tombais, et comme si en même temps j'étais en train de remonter à la surface de l'eau. J'avais la sensation d'avoir trop bougé, d'être lourd, je me sentais si pesant...<p>

Et en même temps si vide.

Et j'avais toujours mal, mais différemment. Ça n'était plus une douleur intérieure. La souffrance s'était déplacée. Elle se trouvait à la surface de ma peau, en bas, sur mon ventre. La lumière perça le trou noir et je plongeais dans un océan de clarté.

- Albus ? Albus ? Oh, vous voilà. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Je clignais des yeux encore une fois et grimaçais. Le médecin me tapota l'épaule et sortit de mon champs de vision. Vache ce que ça faisait mal. Mais moins. Je posais par habitude une main sur mon ventre et rouvrais brutalement les yeux.

- Mon bébé ? Où est mon bébé ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Il va bien. Vous allez bien tout les deux.

- Je veux le voir...

Ma voix était horrible, je ne devais pas avoir l'air mieux. Je voulais voir mon bébé, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me l'arracher. Il était dans mon ventre depuis tellement de temps, qu'il avait des allures d'illusion une fois imaginé en dehors.

- Dans une minute, Scorpius est en train de lui faire sa toilette. Calmez-vous.

J'étais encore à moitié dans le gaz, j'avais l'impression qu'on me l'avait volé. Ce n'était pas moi qui vivait ses premiers moments, ce n'était pas moi qui le lavait pour la première fois. Je n'avais même pas pu le voir. Mon bébé. Je tournais mon regard quand la porte attenante à la chambre s'ouvrit et regardais Scorpius arriver, un paquet dans les bras. Le sentiment que j'eus à ce moment là m'étonna autant qu'il m'horrifia. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux parce que Scorpius était celui qui l'avait tenu en premier dans ses bras, il avait une avance sur moi. Il avait déjà fait un lien avec le bébé alors que **j'étais** celui qui l'avait mis au monde. C'était horrible comme pensée, ça me dégoutait, j'avais l'impression de déjà faire tout de travers. Je me dégoutais.

Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas penser à des choses pareilles. Scorpius vint vers moi avec un grand sourire, la première chose qu'il fit fut de me tendre le bébé. Ok, là je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir eut des pensées pareilles. Je me redressais lentement sur les coussins mais le médecin fit mine de me retenir. Il regarda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est peut être pas judicieux maintenant. Vous pourriez peut être aller le poser dans le berceau qu'à fait apporter la marquise ?

- Allez au diable ! Je suis certain qu'il en meure d'envie ! Jura Scorpius. Tout va bien pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a plus aucune opération où choses médicales à leurs faire subir ?

- Et bien... non.

- Nous voudrions passer un moment tout les trois. Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir ? Demandez à Margareth qu'elle vous donne à manger, vous en avez bien besoin.

Le médecin hocha la tête, et sortit. Jamais je ne comprendrais ce don qu'avait Scorpius d'inciter les gens à faire des choses sans s'énerver où que ça finisse mal. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et m'aida à me redresser d'une main, tenant précieusement le bébé de l'autre contre sa poitrine. J'essayais de voir le visage de mon bébé, penchant la tête pour mieux voir, mais je ne l'apercevais pas, il était trop bien emmailloté. Scorpius le posa contre moi et je le prenais maladroitement. Tout à la contemplation du bébé, je remarquais à moitié que Scorpius s'installait de l'autre coté et posais sa joue contre mon épaule.

- Tu t'es encore trompé. C'est un petit garçon, dit-il d'une voix émerveillée.

Et quel petit garçon ! Je regardais avec ébahissement l'être minuscule qui se tenait dans mes bras. Je passais mon index sur ses sourcils blonds en souriant. Son nez était si petit ! Il était magnifique, la fée ne m'avait pas mentit. Il avait la beauté d'un ange, bien qu'encore petit, il m'éblouissait et j'avais l'impression que le monde venait de s'éclairer et de prendre un million de couleur, tel un arc-en-ciel. Je reniflais dédaigneusement.

- Ah oui ?

- Ah... Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ? Geignit-il.

Il essuya tendrement ma joue de sa main et soupira. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de l'être que je tenais entre mes bras, je faisais attention, il était fragile, je le savais instinctivement.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en souriant. Oh... Tu pourrais me donner mon pantalon ?

- Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? demanda Scorpius avec surprise.

- Nulle part, je veux prendre quelque chose dedans.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se leva, j'étais obnubilé par le bébé. Je me souvenais avoir levé les yeux au ciel quand Alyssa avait annoncé que son bébé était le plus beau du monde. Mais je la comprenais maintenant, mon bébé était le plus beau du monde. Je mis mon doigt dans sa petite main et hoquetais quand il ouvrit les yeux ainsi que la bouche dans une moue trop mignonne. C'était injuste, il avait prit tout les traits de Scorpius, mais je comprenais. De nous deux, il ressemblait plus à un ange que moi.

- Il a les yeux bleus..., murmurais-je.

- Tout les bébés ont les yeux bleus à leurs naissances. La pigmentation change avec le temps.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Le médecin me l'a dit en fait. J'ai eut la même réplique stupide, avoua t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Il me tendit mon pantalon et je fouillais dans les poches pour en sortir le foulard que m'avait donné la fillette au campement. Je riais en voyant sa couleur et le plaçais sur le bébé.

- Désolé, mon amour. Il est rose, mais j'ai promis, dis-je en riant.

Je le posais sur le lit et caressais sa joue du bout des doigts tandis qu'il refermait les yeux. Je sentis Scorpius s'allonger derrière moi. Il plaça un oreiller de plus sous sa tête et m'enroula dans ses bras. Il posa sa joue contre la mienne, il était assez haut pour voir le bébé lui aussi. Le sentiment de manque et de vide s'était estompé, il n'était pas encore totalement parti, mais il disparaîtrait avec le temps, j'en étais certain. Scorpius planta un baiser sur ma joue.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne nous ait jamais fait, murmura t-il. T'as été si courageux, ajouta t-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. Le médecin avait mal programmé le terme, si on avait attendu un jour de plus... vous seriez mort tout les deux. Il a eut du mal à l'avouer et il m'a fait juré de ne rien te dire mais je ne veux pas que tu te dises que tu as eut tort et que tu aurais pu attendre un jour de plus...

- Merci. Merci de me l'avoir dit, chuchotais-je, reconnaissant.

- J'ai été si près de te perdre... Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça.

Il enfouit son nez dans ma nuque et je levais une main pour caresser ses mèches blondes. Il planta un nouveau baiser sur ma nuque et se réinstalla contre moi. Son corps chaud irradiait et me réchauffait agréablement. Je contemplais le visage endormi de notre fils. _C'était mon fils_, réalisais-je.

- C'est un garçon... Le fameux sixième sens des Potter en prend un sacré coup, plaisanta t-il. Comment on va l'appeler ? Ajouta t-il en frottant doucement sa joue contre ma nuque.

- Eh bien, le prénom le plus courant au royaume uni est Jacob... (1)

- Pitié, geignit-il.

Un moment passa pendant lequel je me torturais les méninges. J'essayais de voir quel prénom correspondrais le mieux à ce qu'il était. Je me refusais à l'appeler Angel, c'était trop commun. Scorpius avait raison, je voulais que mon bébé soit exceptionnel.

- Naël ? Proposais-je

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre nous, Scorpius inspira profondément dans mon dos et je prenais sa main posée sur mon ventre. J'avais toujours mal, mais je ne voulais pas le vexer en lui demandant d'enlever sa main. Je la prenais donc dans la mienne. Le bébé bailla et je le regardais faire avec un sourire.

- Naël, approuva Scorpius d'une voix douce.

* * *

><p>- Au fait, où est Esperanza ?<p>

Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue... Scorpius mit Naël dans le berceau et revint s'assoir sur le lit. On venait de lui donner à manger. Décidément, la marquise de Carabas avait tout prévu. Elle avait fait installé un berceau dans la chambre et avait insisté pour faire monter du lait dans les cuisines. La cuisinière nous avait ensuite apporté un tas de vêtement qu'elle avait fait commander pour nous. Même quand elle n'était pas là, Hélène s'arrangeait pour faire de notre vie un paradis, c'était incroyable comme elle me manquait.

- Elle s'entraîne à marcher sur le pont. Elle a fait une distribution de ses écailles aussi. Bizarre, murmura Scorpius.

Il haussa les épaules et son regard se fixa sur mon ventre.

- Elle doit penser que ça leur portera bonheur, répondis-je distraitement.

- Ah mais oui ! C'est ça, confirma Scorpius. Tu te souviens des cours du professeur Mermaid. Ils nous en avait parlé.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dit ça ? Râlais-je. _Si un jour une sirène vous fait cadeau d'une de ses écailles – mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion – le bonheur finira par frapper à votre porte_, dis-je en imitant ce vieux bouc.

- Belle imitation, reprit-il d'un ton admiratif.

- Merci.

Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas le droit de me lever avant le débarquement. Foutue césarienne... Si nous avions été dans le monde sorcier, une simple potion de cicatrisation aurait suffit. En plus ça faisait mal. Ça tirait et c'était très désagréable. Mais bon, quand je voyais Naël, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était un bien piètre mal.

C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin qu'il soit prés de moi, de le regarder. Je m'inquiétais pour un rien, j'avais peur. Ouais, j'étais mort de trouille. Je croyais que quand on était père, le feeling et les gestes à faire venaient tout seul. Quelle grossière erreur ! J'étais effrayé, j'avais peur de lui faire mal, de ne pas savoir bien m'occuper de lui. C'est là que j'avais compris le truc. On ne naissait pas père, on _devenait_ père. Personne ne naissait avec ça dans le sang, on devait tous être mort de trouille en tenant cet être si fragile dans nos bras.

La deuxième plus belle chose qui existait sur cette terre après Naël, c'était Scorpius tenant Naël dans ses bras. Ils étaient magnifiques tout les deux. On aurait presque cru qu'ils descendaient directement du paradis. Surtout quand les yeux de Scorpius brillait si fort et qu'il souriait en se tournant vers moi. Il me lança un regard ému.

- Il a tes yeux, la même forme..., murmura t-il.

Alors je souriais à mon tour, oubliant la peur que je ressentais et pensant juste à quel point je les aimais tout les deux. Ma famille.

µ

* * *

><p>(1) Je vous jures que c'est vrai ! Je n'invente rien, ça n'a rien à voir avec Twilight ou quoi que ce soit, même si j'aime beaucoup ^^<p>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Reste environ un ou deux chapitres ! _

_C'est court je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le découpage autrement ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plut et je vous dit à Vendredi prochain _

_Merci à tout les reviewer auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, ça me fait plaisir de lire vos review, ça motive ^^ _

_Je vous rappelle (encore une fois) que j'ai un blog avec des illustrations de mes fics et autre divers dessin (enfin bref !)_

**xswatox . skyblog . com** (_ enlevez les espaces please !_)

A la prochaine !


	11. 10 Naël

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 10_****

**Naël**

µ**  
><strong>

_La femme dans l'ascenseur : Oh ! Il est mignon ce bébé ! Comment il s'appelle ? _

_Phil : Ben _

_Alan : Non ! Carlos !_

Extrait du film Very Bad trip

µ

- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su ! Oh mon dieu, et dire qu'il m'a fallut deux heures avant de savoir ! Geignit Esperanza.

Elle avait débarqué soudainement dans notre chambre. Scorpius était avec moi dans le lit et il avait rapproché le berceau de Naël quand je le lui avais demandé. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit aussi loin, même si on était dans la même pièce. Esperanza me fit un sourire et je lui répondis tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le berceau. Elle se pencha au dessus et son sourire s'agrandit, elle releva les yeux vers moi.

- Je peux le prendre ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

Esperanza semblait aussi mort de trouille que nous, elle prit Naël dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Presque immédiatement, il se mit à pleurer, Esperanza grimaça et l'éloigna un peu d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle me le tendit directement.

- Il ne m'aime pas je crois, dit-elle en nous regardant.

- Il va bien falloir qu'il aime sa marraine..., lui rappelais-je avec un sourire.

- Qu... Comment ? demanda t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas oublié hein !

Esperanza me regardait avec un mélange d'ébahissement et de joie. Elle sautilla sur elle même et nous rejoignit sur le lit. Elle ne semblait plus capable de détourner les yeux de Naël. Je la regardais faire avec un sourire tranquille et acceptais qu'elle le reprenne contre elle. Il ne pleura pas cette fois ci, c'était un bébé calme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée, je ne l'avais entendu pleurer qu'une fois depuis sa naissance. Même si Scorpius m'avait assuré que niveau poumon, notre bébé allait assurer au vu du cri qu'il avait poussé en sortant de mon ventre.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demandais-je d'une voix endormie.

- Il est 15h30, répondit Scorpius.

Ses bras étaient chaud autour de moi. J'avais comme une boule d'excitation au creux de mon ventre, je me sentais fort et en même temps, j'étais si fatigué. Je posais mes mains sur celles de Scorpius et fermais les yeux.

- Je m'endors, murmurais-je.

Scorpius planta un baiser sur ma nuque et je le sentis poser son front contre elle en soupirant.

- Alors, dors. Le capitaine a dit qu'on arriverait aux environs de deux heures du matin. Je te réveillerais.

- Fais attention au bébé, chuchotais-je faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Esperanza et moi on va prendre le relai. Dors.

J'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller et soupirais quand Scorpius m'embrassa sur la tempe. Fatigué par mes nuits blanches, je m'endormais.

* * *

><p>- Al ? Al !<p>

Je grognais en tournant la tête. J'étais encore si fatigué ! Je bougeais un peu et soupirais contre mon oreiller avant de me tendre en sentant une douleur dans mon ventre.

- Aïe, murmurais-je.

- Al ! Debout. On est arrivé.

Ces mots me sortirent directement de mon sommeil. Je me redressais brusquement avant de gémir quand mon ventre me tirailla à nouveau.

- Va doucement, espèce de brute ! Tu vas faire péter tes points de suture ! Râla Scorpius.

- On est arrivé ? Où est Naël ? demandais-je, angoissé soudainement.

- Il est là. Ne bouge pas. Je vais demander à Esperanza de prendre le bébé et je viendrais te porter d'accord ? Habilles toi.

Je hochais la tête et réprimais une protestation quand il emmena Naël hors de la chambre. Je devenais possessif, ça faisait presque peur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser : c'est MON fils, il est sorti de MON ventre alors personne d'autre que MOI ne le touchera. Je levais les yeux au ciel à cette pensée et me mettais en position assise au bord du lit tout en grimaçant. Scorpius avait prit la peine de mettre mes vêtements sur le lit avant de partir. Je souriais à cette attention. Je m'habillais lentement, le jean sembla plus dur à enfiler, je ne fermais pas les boutons et la fermeture, c'était bien trop douloureux. Je mettais un t-shirt et une veste large, je regardais le long manteau avec un regard indigné et boudeur, je serais incapable de mettre un truc pareil moi-même. Scorpius passa la tête par la porte.

- Tu es prêt ? Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ton manteau ?demanda t-il en le voyant toujours sur le lit.

- S'il te plaît, acquiesçais-je d'un ton gêné.

Scorpius me fit un sourire et prit le long manteau dans ses mains, il me tînt en position debout et m'aida à l'enfiler. Ses gestes étaient amples et doux. Je souris en le voyant faire, il avait l'air amoureux. J'avais toujours du mal en pensant cela parce que je pensais toujours au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec sa sirène, mais elle n'était plus là maintenant. Je n'avais pas pleinement retrouvé ma confiance en Scorpius, mais j'étais sûr que le temps m'y aiderai. Une fois le manteau mit, Scorpius me réinstalla sur le lit et soupira. Son comportement venait de changer, et il avait l'air nerveux, se tortillant les doigts.

- Tu n'es pas nerveux à l'idée de rentrer toi ? Me demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis pressé de rentrer mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... je crois que ça fait trop longtemps que nous sommes partis. Ça me fait juste bizarre, n'y fais pas attention, dis-je en balayant l'air d'une main.

Scorpius s'avança vers moi en haussant les épaules, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et me porta.

- A moi aussi, ça me fait ça. Aller viens princesse, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel, puis je haussais les épaules. Je me sentais tellement bizarre que ça ne me faisait plus rien qu'il me taquine. Scorpius m'emmena au dehors, les matelots étaient tous réunit sur le pont. Tous nos amis se tenaient là devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur se serra en pensant que bientôt, nous devrions tous les quitter.

- Ah ! Alors tu sors enfin de ton trou, la mascotte ? Brailla un homme.

J'entendis Naël éclater en sanglot suite à ce cri. Je le cherchais des yeux, inquiet.

- Je suis là, Albus. Cesse de t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas en train d'égorger ton fils, s'exclama Esperanza en se mettant à mes cotés.

Elle toisa le matelots d'un regard réprobateur.

- C'est malin, tu l'as réveillé, espèce de rustre !

- Désolé, répondit celui ci en grimaçant.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel nous nous regardions tous. Même Esperanza semblait comprendre l'importance de ce silence. Tous, nous nous observions, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Et je sentais cette ambiance pesante des "adieux" qui ne résonnaient pas encore sur le pont. Nous avions passés de nombreux moment ensemble, tous nous avions rit, travaillé ensemble. Et tout ça, bientôt, aurait une fin. Un matelot ricana soudainement, brisant l'atmosphère chargée de tristesse qui régnait ici bas.

- Je suppose que le mot "adieu" convient mieux que "au revoir" ? Reprit un autre.

Je les embrassais tous du regard, souhaitant ne jamais oublier leurs visages et la gentillesse dont ils avaient fait preuve envers nous.

- Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Grâce à vous, nous allons retrouver notre famille, notre pays... C'est un cadeau fantastique, dis-je un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

- Aller ! Ils faut que vous montiez dans le canoë à présent ! Tu sais très bien que nous sommes des durs à cuire, nous n'allons pas pleurer. On peut juste te promettre de penser à tout ce que tu as accomplit pour nous en retour. Ça aussi, c'est un cadeau fantastique.

Les autres matelots poussèrent des exclamations pour approuver et je souriais tandis que Scorpius m'emmenait dans le canoë et qu'on posait mon fils au creux de mes bras.

- J'ai rencontré une fée, et elle m'a accordé un souhait. Elle a dit que la royauté serait bientôt renversée et que les paysans ne manqueraient bientôt plus de rien, ajoutais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans l'incertitude. Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je leur annonce que tout leurs malheurs seraient bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Je riais quand j'entendais les exclamations fortes de joies sur le bateau alors que le canoë commençait à descendre avec à son bord Esperanza, Scorpius, mon bébé et moi même. Je regardais le bateau s'éloigner de plus en plus alors que nous nous éloignons de lui. J'entendais encore les rires des matelots résonner et la tristesse comprima mon cœur. Un petit gémissement attira mon attention et je baissais les yeux sur mon fils.

C'est vrai. Tout ça, c'était pour lui. Pour notre fils. Je le serrais dans mes bras, m'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien et qu'il n'ait pas froid. Je caressais doucement ses courts cheveux blonds, empêchant les larmes de rouler sur mes joues à ce triste adieu.

- Une fois arrivé à Cadiz, j'essayerais de faire fonctionner ma baguette, puis je transplanerais seul. Si tout se passe bien, je reviendrais ici et je transplanerais avec toi, me dit Scorpius.

Mon cœur se serra une fois de plus et je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! La peur se terra dans mon ventre et je secouais la tête une fois de plus en négation sous le regard patient de Scorpius.

Non, ce n'était pas le plan ! Nous devions trouver un moyen de nous rapprocher des cotes puis trouver un moyen de transport moldu ! m'exclamais-je.

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le plus rapide est de transplaner, me fit-il remarquer.

Mais à quel prix ! Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois, c'est trop dangereux !

Scorpius pinça les lèvres et je vis tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me céder. Pas cette fois ci. La terreur se faufila dans mon sang, voyagea dans mon être. Je vis l'air terrorisé de Esperanza et comprenais instantanément son angoisse. Elle avait peur d'être seule et qu'on la laisse ici. Et c'était compréhensible, elle était venu sans rien emmener. Elle était sans ressource, et si on la laissait là... elle mourrai. Je soupirais en regardant Scorpius dans les yeux.

- Tu transplane seul, et si il y a le moindre risque, si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, on prends un transport moldu, cédais-je.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Il nous fallut un certain temps avant d'atteindre les cotes. Quand nous y arrivâmes, Scorpius m'aida à descendre et je m'asseyais à même le sable, mon fils toujours au creux de mes bras. Je caressais son visage tandis que Scorpius sortait sa baguette. Je le regardais faire du coin de l'œil et sursautais quand deux étincelles rouges apparurent. Scorpius se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- Ça fonctionne, la magie est de nouveau stable. Je transplane.

- A-Attends...

Je l'attirais à moi et le serrais dans mes bras. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, empreint à une sourde angoisse qui me vrillaient l'estomac.

- Et si... Et si ça se passe mal ? demandais-je

- La magie est stable...

- Elle l'était aussi quand nous avons transplaner cette fois là. J'ai peur, Scorpius, avouais-je.

- Je sais... Moi aussi, mais on doit le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir.

Il défit violemment son étreinte et je n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, il me lança un dernier sourire, puis disparut. Je serrais mon fils contre moi, cachant ma tête dans le tissus qui le recouvrait.

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? Me demanda Esperanza d'une voix inquiète.

- Ça n'est pas censé l'être, dis-je, la gorge serrée. Mais nous sommes arrivés sur cette île en transplanant et on a faillit se noyer.

Je l'entendis grogner. L'attente me laissait toujours nerveux et mort de trouille. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le retenir, l'empêcher de le faire, mais je n'avais rien pus faire. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il avait juste disparut comme ça et qu'il ne réapparaissait pas. Un autre «pof » retentit et je sursautais en me redressant. Le sourire de Scorpius aurait pu aisément faire le tour de sa tête. Il me fit le signe de la victoire.

- C'est ok. Je te fais transplaner avec Naël et je reviens pour toi, dit-il l'attention de Esperanza.

Le visage de ma meilleure amie se tordit d'angoisse et j'inspirais profondément, serrant mon fils contre moi avec possessivité.

- Non, tu transplanes avec Esperanza et Naël et tu reviens pour moi.

- Mais..., protesta Scorpius.

- Ça ira, Scorp. C'est la même chose. Je ne vais pas m'envoler, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je donnais à contre cœur Naël à Esperanza. Elle me lança une œillade soulagée et je lui répondis d'un sourire. Et je regardais Scorpius enlacer Esperanza avant de les voir disparaître. L'angoisse se fit plus sourde encore. J'étais seul sur cette foutu plage avec rien d'autre que les palmiers pour compagnie. Je n'avais aucun soutien, rien qui ne puisse me dire que ça c'était bien passé et que mon fils, mon mari et ma meilleure amie était à présent en sécurité. Cette terreur était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais connu. La peur pour l'autre, la notion de danger, l'attente. C'était terrible. Je soupirais de soulagement quand Scorpius réapparut, avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment va Naël ? Demandais-je avec empressement.

- Il va bien. Il t'attends à la maison, répondit-il avec une voix douce.

Le mot "maison" fit bondir mon cœur d'impatience. Je hochais la tête et le laissais m'enlacer. La sensation de transplanage, j'avais presque cru l'avoir oublier. Mais le tourbillon était toujours là, je sentais mon ventre me bruler et me resserrais contre Scorpius pour la faire cesser. Quand j'arrivais à nouveau sur la terre ferme, je fermais les yeux, essayant de faire s'en aller mon envie de vomir.

- Bienvenu à Godric's Hollow, reprit Scorpius.

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux. Je vis Esperanza, assise sur un fauteuil de mon salon, elle était verte et tenait Naël entre ses bras. Elle aussi devait être malade à cause du transplanage. Je regardais autour de moi et poussais un soupire tremblant. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Ma maison. C'était un sentiment tellement fort. J'étais chez moi. Revenu à l'endroit où j'avais toujours voulu être.

J'étais vraiment là. Je me tournais vers Scorpius, les larmes aux yeux et je riais en voyant son air ému à lui aussi.

- On est vraiment rentré à la maison, dis-je d'une voix tremblante et terriblement aiguë.

- Oui, répondit-il avec le même ton.

- Il faut qu'on revoit tout le monde, maintenant, dis-je brusquement.

- Albus... Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut qu'on attende qu'il fasse jour ? Ils sont surement en train de dormir, émit Scorpius d'un ton partagé.

- Au diable l'heure ! Dis-je, j'ai attendu presque un an de tous les revoir alors ils dormiront un autre jour.

J'allumais la cheminée d'un incendio, oubliant complétement que ça faisait justement un an que je n'avais pas fait de magie. Esperanza poussa un petit cri en sursauta, je lui lançais un regard d'excuse.

- Tu me donne mon fils ? Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour toi tout ça. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de tous les revoir, expliquais-je.

- Je vais aller dormir, dit-elle d'une voix lasse. La traversée m'a épuisé, je ne supporte pas encore complétement mon nouveau moyen de locomotion, dit-elle en montrant ses jambes.

Scorpius montra une chambre à Esperanza pendant que je l'attendais. Je trépignais presque à l'idée de revoir mon père, ma sœur, mon beau père presque ! Je voulais tellement les revoir. Scorpius vint à coté de moi et je regardais la cheminée avec impatience.

Soudain, le silence nous engloutit. La pièce se chargea d'hésitation alors que nous regardions la cheminée allumée. Nous ne savions pas chez qui aller et en même temps, nous savions parfaitement qui nous avions envie de voir en cet instant. J'imaginais l'envie qu'avait Scorpius de voir son père, puis ses amis Alyssa et Timothy. Moi je voulais mon père avant tout. Puis ma soeur, mon frère, ma mère... plein de monde à la fois. J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient tous réunit pour les voir tous en même temps. Mais c'était impossible et nous devions nous décider avant que le feu dans la cheminée ne s'éteigne...

- Chez qui en premier ? Demanda t-il en me prenant la main.

- Ton père, dis-je sur une impulsion.

µ

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

****_Ah ah ! Alors ? Sadique hein ? XD_

_Eh voila ! Scorpius, Albus et Naël sont rentrés chez eux !_

_Vos impressiooonnns ? Une review ?_


	12. 11 Les retrouvailles

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 11_****

**Retrouvailles**

µ**  
><strong>

_Si je te fais parler d'amour, tu vas probablement me dire un sonnet. Mais tu n'as pas connu de personne devant qui tu t'es senti vulnérable. Une personne qui t'aie étalé d'un simple regard. Comme si Dieu avait envoyé un ange sur Terre pour toi. Pour t'arracher aux profondeurs de l'enfer. Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être son ange à elle. Et de savoir que l'amour que tu as pour elle est éternel. (1)_

Extrait du film Will Hunting. Modifié par Swato

µ

- Chez qui en premier ? Demanda t-il en me prenant la main.

- Ton père, dis-je sur une impulsion.

Scorpius hocha la tête mais nous restions un moment sans bouger devant notre cheminée. Il prit une inspiration et me regarda. Je lui fis un signe de tête en souriant. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un rêve sur le point de se réaliser, c'était à portée de main, nous pouvions presque le toucher... Comme Scorpius ne bougeait pas, je pris une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, serrant mon fils contre mon cœur et entrais dans la cheminée. Je lançais un dernier regard à Scorpius et lâchais sa main. Je respirais profondément.

- Manoir Malfoy, dis-je intelligiblement.

Je lançais la poudre dans l'âtre et grimaçais à la sensation vertigineuse. Soudain, le sol se reforma sous mes pieds et je serrais Naël dans mes bras. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas plaint du transplanage, comme si il avait comprit ce qui se passait. Je forçais mes jambes à tenir le coup sur le sol de marbre du manoir mais grimaçais tout de même. Mes jambes plièrent et je tombais à genoux dans l'âtre. Je me dépêchais de libérer le chemin, connaissant les atterrissages désastreux de Scorpius en voyage par cheminée. Et effectivement, celui ci déboula comme un ouragan, tombant allongé de tout son long dans l'âtre. Je secouais la tête, un rire nerveux passant le barrage de mes lèvres alors qu'il toussait en regardant autour de lui. Il devait avoir avalé des cendres, je grimaçais en y pensant et détaillais la pièce moi aussi. Rien n'avait changé depuis que nous étions partis, du moins, cette pièce était la même. Je sursautais violemment en entendant un juron dans le couloir.

- MAIS QUEL EST L'ABRUTI QUI...

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'eus du mal à reconnaître la voix en premier lieu. Puis je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche en entendant le cri – provenant du couloir - de Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Scorpius avança à mes cotés, se remettant debout d'un bond qui aurait pu être comique si l'instant n'avait pas été si important. Les pas furieux se rapprochèrent, résonnant avec force dans l'immense manoir. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et mon beau père apparut.

J'avais ouvert la bouche sous le choc de sa vue. Draco Malfoy avait encore une main sur la porte, ses traits étaient tendus sous la colère et sa tenue était débraillée. Une mèche de ses cheveux tenaient ridiculement en l'air et sa mine était froissé par le sommeil, j'aurais presque pu en rire. Sa colère sembla fondre comme neige au soleil quand il nous vit tout les trois. Il était échevelé et semblait sortir du lit – ce qui était probablement le cas – ses traits se figèrent dans une expression d'ébahissement intense et je me retenais d'aller vérifier s'il respirait encore. De toute façon, moi même, je me sentais incapable de bouger. Soudain, le temps sembla s'accélérer, Scorpius trembla à coté de moi et se jeta sur son père. Draco Malfoy ne bougea toujours pas et je plissais les yeux d'inquiétude, peut être que le choc était trop fort... Après tout, nos pères n'étaient plus tout jeune... Scorpius le serrait dans l'étau de ses bras, il me semblait qu'il pleurait mais je n'en était pas sûr, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile.

- Papa, dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Ses épaules tressautèrent et je souriais. Je savais à quel point il était heureux de le revoir en même temps que triste d'avoir disparut tout ce temps. Les traits de son père se défigèrent lentement et il serra enfin Scorpius fort contre lui. Je pouvais presque entendre ses os craquer d'ici. Je souriais en ressuyant mes joues. Mon beau père se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang puis souleva Scorpius dans ses bras, lui faisant quitter le sol par intermittence, le berçant presque. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça, je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de lui.

- Oh bordel, bordel, bordel, dit-il dans une litanie.

Draco souleva encore une fois son fils dans ses bras et je détournais le regard. C'était leurs moments, je ne devais pas intervenir, ni même regarder. Je me sentais comme un intrus dans leurs retrouvailles...

- On vous a cherché tellement longtemps ! Reprit-il la voix brisée. On vous croyais mort...

Je me mordais les lèvres en entendant la voix tremblante de mon beau père. Ce dernier reposa Scorpius doucement sur le sol et le regarda longuement, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe, gardant sa tête contre lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le temps, au début, Draco Malfoy n'était pas tendre avec Scorpius, c'était lui qui me l'avait dit. Mais quand ses grands parents l'avaient rejetés en apprenant son homosexualité, son père avait retourné sa veste et l'avait défendu bec et ongles. Depuis ce temps là, mon beau père avait enfin laissé parlé son coté papa poule. Je souriais en me rappelant du passé puis les regardais à nouveau et sursautais quand Draco s'avança brusquement vers moi, me soulevant de terre à mon tour. Naël pleura à ce mouvement brusque, un peu bousculé dans l'étreinte. Mon beau père me lâcha à tout vitesse, se reculant comme si le diable en personne venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce quand il entendit ce son et m'adressa un regard interrogateur. Je riais à travers mes larmes, je m'essuyais les joues en le regardant de mes yeux embués.

- Vous êtes grand père, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard s'attarda sur le bébé, il secoua brusquement la tête, haussant un sourcils. Je le regardais, essayant de jauger sa réaction, mais il n'en avait aucune. Il se mordit la lèvre avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il retourna brusquement dans le couloir à grand pas empressé.

- Potter ! Tonna t-il.

- Mon père est là ? Demandais-je.

Draco Malfoy se tourna vers moi et approuva vivement de la tête avec un nouveau sourire. Je sentais mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, je pensais être le prochain sur la liste et pas voir mon père dans l'immédiat... Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que Draco sortait dans le couloir, fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry ! Cria t-il à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a par...

Je jurais en entendant la voix de mon père parce que je m'étais remis à trembler. Mon père déboula dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pyjama trop grand pour lui.

- ... l'enfer, termina t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Je sentis à peine Scorpius me prendre Naël des bras. Ça y était, je pleurais comme un gamin. Je me précipitais dans les bras de mon père. Lui, restais figé, à l'instar de mon beau père quand ils nous avait vu. Ses bras pendaient inutilement à ses cotés et je resserrais mes mains autour de sa nuque.

- Papa ! On est revenu, papa..., dis-je, tremblant.

- A-Al ?

Je pleurais plus fort quand il referma ses bras autour de moi. Au diable la douleur dans mon ventre, au diable. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions revenu, que mon père se trouvait là. Que nous étions tous réunit. Je n'avais jamais comprit l'importance d'être tous ensemble. Maintenant, je pouvais apprécier cela à sa juste valeur. Je caressais maladroitement son dos quand il haleta à mon oreille, semblant sous le choc.

- On pensait tous que vous étiez mort. Ça fait tellement longtemps... tellement longtemps, reprit-il, vacillant. Oh, mon bébé, mon bébé...

Je ricanais au surnom un peu débile. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais grandit mais mon père semblait toujours me voir comme un chiard avec de la morve au nez. Naël décida à nouveau de nous faire part de sa présence, d'une façon toute à fait désagréable, il pleura. Je me détachais de mon père à ce son. C'était devenu un réflexe de flipper à chacun des bruits qu'ils produisaient. Après tout, il n'avait qu'un jour, il n'était pas encore exclu qu'il y ait un problème. Je lançais un regard inquiet à Scorpius mais celui-ci ne tenait plus Naël, je le cherchais des yeux, sentant la panique monter dans ma gorge et me figeait à l'image que je voyais. Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur encore une fois, tenait mon fils à bout de bras avec une grimace comique, fronçant le nez comme si il avait affaire à un Scrout à Pétard particulièrement dégoutant, et les lèvres tordues d'inconfort alors que le bébé pleurait à plein poumons. Je riais à cette image et me détachais de l'étreinte de mon père en lui lançant un dernier regard. Je m'avançais vers mon beau père avec un sourire moqueur et le lui reprenais des bras, le serrant dans mes bras.

- Qui... Qui est-ce ? Demanda mon père d'une voix rauque.

- Jusqu'à ce que Scorpius ne me le mette dans mes bras, je croyais que c'était une illusion ou une petite blague... Mais visiblement, c'est loin d'être le cas, dit mon beau père d'une voix trainante, il se frotta l'oreille en grimaçant. Il m'a percé un tympan ce petit con, râla t-il.

Je ricanais, amusé. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de mon père, comme si il allait s'envoler dans une explosion de fumée. Ce dernier me renvoya un petit sourire contrit, comme si il avait voulu dire "moi aussi j'ai peur que tu disparaisses ou d'être en plein trip". J'avais eut une relation privilégiée avec mon père après ma septième année. On avait prit le temps pour se connaître et pour réapprendre à vivre ensemble, je m'étais intégré et mes idées noires avaient finit par s'envoler avec le retour de ma famille dans ma vie. Je me rapprochais de mon père et lui montrait son petit fils, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore qu'il l'était. Avec hésitation, je le lui mettais dans les bras, le regardant prendre Naël gauchement mais avec précaution. Mon père le regarda, abasourdi, je vis mon beau père s'approcher pour lui aussi le regarder.

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je crois, marmonna ce dernier

Je souriais à cette remarque et fronçais les sourcils avec surprise en le voyant poser une main sur le dos de mon père pour regarder le bébé de plus près. Une idée persistait à l'arrière de ma tête, essayant de se faire entendre mais à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de mettre le doigt dessus, elle s'envolait. Mon attention fut détournée quand Scorpius s'avança à coté de moi. Nous étions tous autour de mon père, en train de regarder le bébé qui regardait tout ce monde, semblant incertain sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Je grimaçais, parce qu'il semblait sur le point de se mettre à hurler à nouveau. Scorpius posa doucement ses mains sur mon ventre, je le sentis sourire contre moi.

- Vous êtes grand père, répéta t-il à mon père.

- Il..., je m'éclaircis la voix, Il s'appelle Naël.

Mon père releva brusquement la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, puis il retourna au bébé, le regardant d'un air critique et ébahi.

- Vous... Vous l'avez adopté ? Demanda mon père en fixant le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Enfin, Potter ! Tu vois bien qu'il a les cheveux de Scorpius... Et les yeux de ton fils, ajouta Draco.

- Il a pas les yeux de Albus, ils sont bleus, protesta mon père.

- Ah, les détails, mon dieu... Je ne te savais pas si pointilleux, rétorqua t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Nous ne l'avons pas adopté..., dis-je en me mordant les lèvres, c'est notre fils, terminais-je.

Mon père me regarda, c'était trop de nouvelles d'un coup. Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de faire un AVC à cause de toute ses informations. Nous devions avoir l'air ridicule, nos parents en pyjama, un bébé dans les bras, essayant de déterminer d'où il venait. Je secouais la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mon père secoua la tête, semblant refuser ce fait, il regarda Naël avec obstination et pinça les lèvres. J'entendis Scorpius soupirer.

- Mais... Je... Tu... Tu es un homme ! Enfin je veux dire..., bafouilla mon père.

- Il l'a porté, intervint Scorpius.

Mon père ne semblait pas sur le point de démordre, je haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas comment lui prouver le contraire et ayant peu d'énergie pour le faire. Je sursautais quand Scorpius souleva mon t-shirt mais le temps que je le rabaisse, tous avaient vu ma cicatrice. Mon beau père poussa une exclamation indigné avant de se rapprocher de moi. Il souleva mon t-shirt et je le laissais faire en secouant la tête, mécontent qu'on ne me demande pas mon avis pour me tripoter de cette manière. Draco siffla, révolté.

- Mais qui a fait ce travail de charlatan ! ? s'exclama t-il avec colère. Assieds toi, je vais chercher une potion cicatrisante... Et un foutu ciseau pour enlever ce fil, grimaça t-il.

Je hochais la tête et m'asseyais sagement. Mon beau père disparut, et même en pyjamas il avait l'air royal. Je souriais, amusé et moqueur. Je regardais Naël, dans les bras de mon père. Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer. Harry Potter, qui avait pu déjà le voir dans un tel état ? Les yeux rougis, les cheveux complétement sans dessus dessous et en pyjama. Il me regarda avant de froncer les sourcils et de me rejoindre sur le fauteuil. Nous restions un moment comme cela. Scorpius s'était assis par terre à mes pieds et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il devait avoir du sang d'indien dans les veines à toujours préférés être assis par terre que sur un fauteuil.

- Y a des fauteuils tu sais ? lui fis-je remarquer avec amusement.

- Je sais. Mais je suis bien là, protesta t-il.

Il posa sa tête sur ma cuisse avec un sourire et haussa les épaules. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Je retournais à la contemplation de mon père, surveillant mon fils du coin de l'œil. Il semblait en pleine confrontation avec lui même. Il soupira et ouvrit la bouche au bout d'un moment.

- C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble... Où étiez vous passés ? On vous a cherché pendant des mois et des mois ! Et comment avez-vous fait pour... Pour avoir ce bébé ? demanda t-il à toute vitesse.

J'inspirais profondément, m'intimant au calme et haussant les épaules en passant une main dans les cheveux de Scorpius par habitude et pour m'occuper les mains. Je sentais le regard de mon père me brûler la nuque et finalement, je me résolus à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

- On a voulut transplaner à la fin de la lune de miel à l'heure dite, mais il y a eut un problème et on est tombé sur une île... complétement barge ! Écoute, je ne sais même pas encore quoi penser de cette histoire et quand je vais te la raconter, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un dingue mais je te jures que tout ce que je dis, c'est la stricte vérité, lui expliquais-je.

Je lui racontais notre histoire sur l'île des contes – comme nous l'avions baptisés – je lui racontais ma... yeuk... _grossesse_, la traversée en bateau et la naissance de Naël, puis enfin notre arrivée ici. Il ne sembla pas me croire tout d'abord, puis il sembla relier les faits entre eux et hocha la tête. Scorpius s'était levé pendant mon récit, il avait rejoint son père. Je les regardais revenir avec soulagement, ça voulait dire que ma cicatrice n'allait être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Draco s'approcha et s'accroupit devant moi. Il me tendit une fiole en me regardant avec insistance.

- Tiens, tu bois ça. C'est une potion anti-douleur. Soulève-moi ça, que je vois comment ce salopard t'a charcuté.

J'obéissais et me crispais au sifflement haineux de mon beau père. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à détester cette saloperie de médecin du moyen age. Il secoua la tête et sortit son ciseau, il coupa les fils de ma coupure avec puis posa une potion cicatrisante dessus. Je grimaçais parce que ça me grattait maintenant que la plaie commençait à se refermer; mais soupirais de soulagement en sentant le tiraillement disparaître et rouvrais les yeux.

- Ça a du te brûler comme les flammes de l'enfer, me dit-il en râlant.

- Oui, ça faisait mal, avouais-je avec un pauvre sourire.

Mon beau père se releva et me regarda de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement d'un énorme sourire et il me pointa du doigt en regardant mon père.

- Je me disais bien qu'il avait pris quelque kilos ! railla t-il.

- Eh ! Je ne vous permet pas ! M'indignais-je.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant leurs rires à tous. Scorpius prit place à coté de nous. J'avais reprit Naël dans mes bras. J'étais bien. Rien n'aurait pu me sortir de ce cocon de bien être dans lequel j'étais plongé. Scorpius éclata d'un rire nerveux à mes cotés et je soupirais, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, je me sentais heureux. Une question me trottait cependant en tête en voyant mon père ici. Je fronçais les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coté, hésitant un moment puis haussant les sourcils.

- Et maman ? Demandais-je d'une voix incertaine.

Je me maudissais immédiatement en voyant le sourire de mon père disparaître. Ma mère resterait un sujet à ne pas aborder devant lui, je devais me faire à cette idée.

- Nous avons divorcés. Elle s'est remarié. Avec Blaise Zabini, tu sais le..., commença t-il son sourire toujours en place mais ses yeux s'éteignant un peu.

- Père d'Alyssa, terminais-je avec surprise.

Je me souvenais que la mère d'Alyssa était morte elles aussi dans un attentat orchestré par des mangemorts, il y avait longtemps. Ça me faisait bizarre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Alyssa devenait ma demi-sœur ? Je grimaçais en me remémorant une image d'elle sautillant partout autour de moi. Mon père ricana un peu et je le soupçonnais de se forcer pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- James a un autre garçon, déclara t-il. Sunny a accouché il y a un mois. Ginny s'est marié avec Teddy et ils vivent à Godric's Hollow eux aussi.

J'encaissais cette accumulation de nouvelle avec peine. Et dire que j'avais raté le mariage de ma propre sœur ! Et la naissance du premier petit garçon de mon frère ! Naël poussa un petit soupire dans son sommeil et je caressais son bras en le regardant dormir. Mais eux aussi avait manqué la naissance de mon fils. On avait perdu tellement de temps et en même temps, nous avions acquis tellement de chose. Cette épreuve n'avait pas été sans but au final. Nous étions plus fort encore si cela était possible.

Nous avions traversés de mauvaises passes avec Scorpius, notamment avec sa sirène. Je l'avais détesté par moment quand il allait la rejoindre, et lui m'en voulait de rejoindre la mienne. Mais malgré cela, nous étions restés ensemble, nous avions eut un fils. Je relevais la tête en entendant le soupire exaspéré de mon beau père, le magnifique Draco Malfoy.

- Oui, oui, oui ! Scorpius, ton arrière grand mère s'est fait posé un appareil dentaire et mère trouve que père perds la boule ! Enfin vraiment Potter ! Ils auront tout le temps de rattraper le retard. Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait la Gazette du Sorcier ! S'exclama t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Grmlm, grommela mon père en réponse, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je riais en les entendant se chamailler. Tout cela ne nous été pas arrivé sans raison. J'étais certains que tout cela avait un but, celui de nous rapprocher, de nous permettre d'apprécier ce moment de retrouvailles... Mon beau père croisa les bras dans leurs disputes et se mordit les lèvres d'agacement, toisant mon père de toute sa hauteur. Je sentais venir la réplique culte.

- Un Malfoy ne ment jamais ! Dit-il en levant le nez au ciel.

- Oh ! Espèce de fils de... fulmina t-il puis il regarda Naël entre mes bras et gonfla les joues pour retenir son insulte, ... de ta mère ! Continua mon père en baissant le poing assez pathétiquement.

- Je pensais qu'un Malfoy mentait quand la cause était juste ? Ajouta Scorpius avec un sourire à l'attention de son père.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, croisais son regard malicieux et brillant d'amusement tout en pinçant les lèvres pour retenir mon rire. Oui, décidément, ma place était ici. Dans ma famille, parmi les miens.

µ

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Vraie citation :<strong> Si je te fais parler d'amour, tu vas probablement me dire un sonnet. Mais tu n'as pas connu de femme devant qui tu t'es senti vulnérable. Une femme qui t'aie étalé d'un simple regard. Comme si Dieu avait envoyé un ange sur Terre pour toi. Pour t'arracher aux profondeurs de l'enfer. Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être son ange à elle. Et de savoir que l'amour que tu as pour elle est éternel.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Fin... Enfin presque.**

**Reste l'épilooogue ! **

_Voila. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, j'espère que vous en avez prit autant à la lire ! ^^_

_A vendredi prochain pour la fin de la fin_


	13. 12 Epilogue

**Story: Deeply in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM**  
><strong>

**Résumé: A l'apogée de leurs relations de couple, Albus et Scorpius atterissent sur une île... peu commune. Eh ! C'est qui ce lapin ! **

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_EPILOGUE_****

µ**  
><strong>

_Soldat, soldat, veux tu m'épouser avant de partir à la bataille ? Je ne peux pas me marier pour les yeux d'une jolie fille... car je n'ai pas de chemise [Il rit]_

Extrait du film Danse avec les loups.

µ

- Là! Chuuuut ! Ça va, ça va, ça vient !

Je berçais Naël contre moi en grimaçant. Qui avait dit un jour : « Ah ! Les joies de la paternité ? » Mais quel monstre ce gosse ! J'en pouvais plus. J'étais devant la casserole de lait, attendant désespérément que ça chauffe, la tête dans le cul, c'était pas évident. Surtout quand vous oubliez d'allumer le gaz.

- Ah ! Mais quel con ! C'est pas vrai ! Oui oui, Naël, je sais, t'as faim, grommelais-je.

Je le tenais d'une main et allumais le gaz de l'autre, me traitant encore mentalement d'abruti. En même temps que vouliez vous faire avec un œil fermé ? Je soupirais et grimaçais. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un gosse pouvait crier aussi fort ? Scorpius ne m'avait pas mentit en me disant qu'il avait des poumons mais j'avais l'impression que je ne me ferais jamais à la puissance de ses hurlements. Je pleurais presque de soulagement quand le lait fut chaud. Je posais Naël dans son couffin et transvidais le tout dans son biberon. Puis je m'installais dans le canapé et le lui fourrais dans la bouche en soupirant de soulagement en entendant ses cris cesser.

- Merci mon dieu, soupirais-je

Je le regardais téter, les yeux à moitié fermé dans le canapé du salon, je n'avais pas prit la peine d'allumer les lumières dans la pièce, on voyait juste grâce à celle que j'avais allumé dans la cuisine. Je caressais ses mèches blondes, appréciant juste le calme qui régnait maintenant qu'il ne pleurait plus. Bon, j'avais été un peu vache, Naël était un bon garçon si on mettait de coté les pleurs quand il avait faim. Il ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Il tenait sa bouille trop mignonne et son caractère de Scorpius. J'étais entouré par des sourires et par la chaleur des étreintes. Je sursautais quand le canapé s'affaissa à coté de moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je tournais légèrement la tête et souriais quand un Scorpius pas du tout réveillé se cala contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Chuchotais-je.

- Non, c'est ce petit monstre. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à son si joli timbre de voix, répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je laissais échapper un petit rire. Son soupire se répercuta sur mon cou et je frissonnais en passant mon bras dans son dos. C'était l'image que je m'étais faite d'une famille. De notre famille.

Je savais que nous mettre en ménage allait être difficile, que nous ne nous entendrions pas tout le temps et qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'on s'entretue sur le long terme. Mais j'étais prêt. Je la voulais cette vie que tout les autres avaient. Je voulais ma vie de famille, regarder mon fils grandir, être avec Scorpius, pour toujours... Des pas dans l'escalier retentirent et Scorpius et moi tournions doucement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Esperanza descendit dans sa robe de chambre trop longue, ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle avançait avec hésitation dans les escaliers, semblant à moitié endormie. Même au sortir du lit, elle était éblouissante. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en nous voyant tous sur le canapé et fit un petit sourire en fronçant le nez.

- Oh ! Désolé. Je pensais que tout le monde était remonté se coucher.

Je lui souriais en secouant la tête.

- Il reste une place sur le canapé, lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et s'installa de l'autre coté, posant la tête sur mon autre épaule. J'étais cerné. Je souriais à cette image tandis qu'elle regardait Naël par dessus mon épaule. Esperanza lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire.

- Alors ? Comment va mon filleul ?

- Si tu te fies à la puissance de ses cris, il va très bien, confirmais-je d'une voix lasse.

Je repensais à notre débarquement à Cadiz, à notre arrivée à Godric's Hollow... Nous avions réveillés tout les membres de notre famille cette nuit là, tous avaient fondus en larme. C'était même devenu un jour de fête pour les familles Potter et Malfoy. C'était devenue une sorte de prétexte pour réunir nos deux familles.

Je regardais Esperanza, me rappelant son histoire à elle. Nous avions du passer au ministère pour déclarer la naissance de Naël – ça avait crée un sacré bordel d'ailleurs mais ça c'était vite arrangé avec la présence de mon père – et elle nous avait accompagné pour avoir des papiers d'identité. Nous avions dû monter toute une histoire pour expliquer que cette jeune fille venue de nulle part n'avait aucune identité, rien du tout. Nous avions racontés que nous l'avions trouvé assise sur un banc et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le médecin qui l'avait ensuite examiné avait déclaré que c'était peut être une amnésie. Les papiers de Esperanza Mc Carter n'avait pas été si difficile à obtenir après cela. Scorpius lui avait proposé le nom de famille tout en me lançant un sourire complice. J'avais cru mourir ce jour là, mais finalement, elle l'avait belle et bien choisit.

Aujourd'hui, elle vivait encore chez nous, mais elle allait bientôt déménager. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Elle avait été tellement rapide à trouver du travail et à se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un... Elle travaillait au ministère en tant que Négociatrice entre les espèces magiques, quoi que ayant perdu ses nageoires, Esperanza parvenait à utiliser tout les dialectes qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était née, ce qui faisait d'elle un élément indispensable au ministère. Elle y avait rencontré Dean Finnigan (1), un de ses collègues de travail, c'est chez lui qu'elle déménageait bientôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, stupide humain ! Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve : fonder ma propre famille.

Je soupirais en me rappelant cette phrase qu'elle m'avait dites alors que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Dean Finnigan était quelqu'un de bien, nous l'avions déjà rencontré, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je revins à l'instant présent quand Scorpius murmura à mon oreille. Je me tournais paresseusement vers lui, enlevant le biberon vide de la bouche de Naël. Je me calais contre lui.

- A toi, mon amour, répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

- T'as intérêt !

Je souriais. Les Malfoy mentaient bien pour la bonne cause, eux...

* * *

><p>Je ricanais discrètement dans ma main en observant le tableau qui se jouait devant moi. Nous avions été invités au manoir Malfoy par mon beau père. J'étais installés sur une chaise d'extérieur sous un grand chêne dans le jardin. Il faisait chaud ces temps-ci et l'été était bien installé sur l'Angleterre. Scorpius éclata de rire à coté de moi et je souriais de plus belle.<p>

- Ah ! J'y crois pas, soupira t-il.

_Et pourtant c'était bien vrai_, pensais-je en secouant la tête.

Mon beau père donnait un yaourt à Naël. Enfin, on se demandait qui donnait à qui. Draco tendait une cuillère pleine de yaourt à Naël, ouvrant la bouche d'une façon totalement ridicule pour lui montrer comment faire alors que mon fils serrait le pot entre ses mains, en mettant un peu partout. Je n'avais jamais vu mon beau père recouvert d'une quelconque matière que ce soit... C'était maintenant chose faite. J'éclatais de rire quand le pot glissa des mains de Naël et que Draco regardait le dégât avec un semblant de désespoir. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy deviendrait gaga devant son petit fils ? Mon dieu, je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

Je donnais un coup de coude empressé à Scorpius en voyant mon père s'approcher de la scène. Il arrêta de rire et se pencha vers moi, regardant avec attention ce qui allait se produire. Ça ne rata pas. Mon père regarda distraitement dans la direction de Draco puis continua son chemin avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Scorpius gloussa à coté de moi et je lui donnais un nouveau coup de coude pour le faire taire. Mon père mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Bon sang, Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce bébé ? s'exclama mon père en écarquillant les yeux.

Et effectivement. Naël était recouvert de yaourt, de même que mon beau père. Scorpius éclata de rire à coté de moi et je n'étais pas loin de faire la même chose mais je me retenais. Draco pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras. Soudain, un sourire diabolique se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait mon père.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu t'en es sorti avec sa couche la dernière fois, Potter ?

Je secouais la tête, amusé. Mon père n'était pas doué pour changer les couches. Mon père devint rouge tomate, il croisa les bras avant de partir en grommelant, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy satisfait de lui avoir clouer le bec.

* * *

><p>- Naël ! Reviens ici !<p>

3 ans ! L'âge terrible où ça court dans tout les sens. Je rattrapais Naël par le bras et le tournais vers moi en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Papa t'a déjà dit de ne pas courir ! C'est qui qui commande ici, hein ? demandais-je en haussant le ton.

- C'est moi !

Je me redressais, surpris par sa réponse et en même temps attendri par sa bouille blonde et par sa voix enfantine. Naël ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et à son grand père. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que ceux de Scorpius bien que d'une teinte un peu plus miel. Je soupçonnais la fée d'y être pour quelque chose. Nous n'arrivions toujours pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mon beau père aimait bien clamer sur tout les toits qu'ils étaient bleus, comme ceux de son fils, mais parfois, selon la luminosité de la pièce, il prenait une teinte vert d'eau. Je plissais les yeux alors que Naël croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant ma posture coléreuse.

- Non c'est pas toi, contestais-je en secouant la tête.

- Si, c'est moi !

- Non, ce n'est pas toi ! C'est papa qui commande ! Allez viens, mamie va s'inquiéter, tu ne voudrais pas inquiéter mamie, hein ?

- Si ! répéta t-il obstinément en faisant la moue.

Je reniflais d'amusement en lui tendant ma main, qu'il prit bien qu'avec mauvaise volonté. C'était un vrai petit monstre. Il était dans sa période "Si, c'est vrai" ou "Non, c'est pas vrai". Toujours en train de nous contredire.

- Papa ! m'appela t-il.

- Quoi ? grognais-je.

Je sentais venir le caprice. Sa voix était toujours aussi douce et manipulatrice quand il essayait d'obtenir quelque chose de moi ou de Scorpius. Il avait tendance à tout lui céder, mais je ne voulais pas que mon fils soit pourri gâté. Alors généralement, c'était moi le rabat joie. Naël lâcha ma main et je me tournais vers lui. Il tendit les bras vers moi en tendant ses lèvres, et je connaissais parfaitement cette expression. Cette expression qui entraînait forcément ce caprice que tout les gosses faisaient à leurs parents et que moi même j'avais fait quand je n'étais qu'un gamin.

- A bras ! exigea t-il.

Je soupirais en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cette journée allait être **très** longue...

* * *

><p>Moi et Scorpius avions muri.<p>

Nous avions regardés notre fils grandir, avons suivit ses premiers pas, avons rempli l'album photo.

Nous étions retournés en enfance avec lui avec les histoires à lire le soir, les fêtes foraines auxquelles nous devions assister parce qu'il voulait rencontrer son personnage préféré de Little Wizard, Lupponne, un chien qui faisait de la magie et sauvait les chats des mauvais chiens.

Nous avions assistés au mariage de Esperanza et de Dean avec joie, nous avions assistés au deuxième engagement de ma mère avec Blaise Zabini avec un peu de réticence vis à vis de mon père.

Nous avions regardé avec un mélange d'amusement et de surprise le rapprochement de nos deux pères respectifs pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de Naël.

Nous avions joués le rôle d'intermédiaire quand ils avaient subit leurs premières disputes.

Et maintenant, nous étions simplement nous. Une grande famille, avec des hauts et des bas, avec beaucoup de bonheur et des moments de tristesse.

* * *

><p>- Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il vivrait aussi longtemps pour être arrière grand père, me souffla Scorpius.<p>

- Et moi donc, ricanais-je.

Moi et Scorpius étions assis dans la véranda du deuxième manoir Malfoy, celui des grands parents de Scorpius en réalité. Nous regardions Lucius tapoter la tête de Naël alors que celui ci lui montrait sa collection de plante, son herbier. Narcissa était morte peu de temps après notre retour de l'île des contes, elle avait eut le temps de fêter les ans de Naël, puis elle s'était éteinte. Lucius avait eut beaucoup de chagrin, même si il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait toujours ce visage impassible que nous lui avions toujours connu. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait plus paisible, plus serein avec cette expression douce alors qu'il regardait notre fils lui parler de ses différentes plantes, et de celles qu'il comptait mettre dans son herbier. Du haut de ses 9 ans, Naël était une vraie pipelette, d'ici, je voyais qu'il noyait son arrière grand père sous les commentaires. Scorpius resserra ses bras autour de moi et je soupirais en fermant les yeux un moment.

- Esperanza va bientôt accoucher...

- Ouais je sais. Dean dit que c'est qu'une question de jour, soufflais-je.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas...,

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la libido de Scorpius.

- Si par longtemps tu entends une journée, alors effectivement, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas fait. J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça en présence de ton grand père, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! Terrible image mentale ! Pire qu'une douche froide, geignit-il.

Je souriais en tirais sur la main de Scorpius alors que nous nous avancions vers son grand père et vers Naël. Je passais une main dans les cheveux de mon fils une fois arrivé et répondais au sourire éblouissant qu'il m'envoya. Je me tournais vers Scorpius et resserrais mes doigts sur les siens.

Peu importe le temps qui passait, j'étais toujours profondément amoureux.

Et je savais que je serais toujours amoureux. Mon cœur s'était agrandit. Naël avait prit une grand place, à égalité avec son père.

Quand on est gosse, on s'attend pas à recevoir une telle claque, personne ne nous prévient. Puis un jour, tu te manges ça en pleine face et tout ce que tu es capable de faire, c'est de t'accrocher et de survivre à cet amour qui te rend dingue.

J'étais peut être devenu dingue, mais pour rien au monde, je n'abandonnerais ce que j'avais. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, elle est tumultueuse, pleine de remouds, et nous autre humain, tout ce qu'on sait faire c'est d'en redemander, encore et encore.

Je sursautais quand Scorpius tira sur ma main pour attirer mon attention et je me tournais vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Tu avais raison, me chuchota t-il.

- A propos de quoi ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Je t'aime plus que la veille, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à ce qu'il me disait. Puis je me rappelais avoir dit quelque chose de similaire lors de notre mariage. Je souriais et me penchais à son oreille.

- J'ai toujours raison, lui soufflais-je.

- Oh pitié, grommela Lucius avec mauvaise humeur, allez roucouler ailleurs ! Et prenez vous une chambre ! râla t-il.

* * *

><p>(1) Dean Finnigan: je sais que ça peut en intriguer certains, c'est pour ça que je m'explique ^^. Dean Finnigan est le fils (que j'ai inventé) de Seamus Finnigan et de Padma Patil. Seamus étant le meilleur ami de Dean Thomas, il l'a choisit pour être le parrain de son fils et lui a donc donné son prénom en une sorte d'hommage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end !<strong>

****_Nooooon ! C'est la fiiiin !_

**Narcissa:** OO ? WTF ! Je suis morte ! *éberluée* Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? A moi !

**Swato:** *plisse les yeux méchamment* Je t'aime pas !

**Narcissa:** *Dead*

**Swato 1 / Narcissa 0**

µ

Enfin bref, voilà ! C'est la fin mes amies ! Merci à : **Kyooran** pour son soutien indéfectible, à **Kitkat** dont je reçois des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre (ça me frustre d'ailleurs grrr lol), à **TiteM** pour avoir suivi jusqu'ici ^^, à **Mim'L**, à **DatenshiOmega**, à **GwenSG** et aux autres bien évidemment !

Merci pour votre soutien, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la faire partager, vous allez tous me manquer. J'avais pris l'habitude d'avoir de vos nouvelles chaque vendredi, ça va faire bizarre maintenant ^^

Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Skyblog, je re-explique ça ici. Je ne ferais pas la suite de Deeply in Love, je ferais sûrement un One-shot, un genre de séquelle, mais il n'y aura plus de suite pour cette histoire mis à part ça.

Salut à tous ! *fais signe de la main* ^^


End file.
